


3 months of Summer (Freedom).

by godrics_quill22



Series: Season's greetings [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of sex, Bloodplay, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Derek is a papa wolf to Isaac, Drama, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Feeding, Fingering, Friendship, Gay Sex, General, Grinding, Helplessness, Hurt/Comfort, I may add more later, I'm apologizing, Kira wants to be wild, Lesbian Sex, Lora friendship, Love, M/M, Malia loves her wildness, Marrish, Mating, Memories, Missing someone, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Love, Rimming, Romance, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott shifts fully into a really large wolf, Sex, Smut, Stalia friendship, Steterek - Freeform, Stisaac friendship, Straight Sex, Sulking, Summer, Summer Fic, This is Bad, Too much sex, Tribadism, Vaginal Sex, Walter is adorable, be assured of that, beach, boob play, date, everyone loves anal, exhibitionist/voyeurism, full wolf shifting, hints at Mellinski, incest themes, lesbian love, lovemaking, malira, random funny moments, sciles friendship, several background romances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 59,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/godrics_quill22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>She wasn't angry and Malia took that as a good sign so she stepped closer till she was only a few feet away from here. "I'm here. . . Because I don't believe absence makes the heart fonder. Not in our case anyway. The way you left, the things that happened in the months that led to you leaving Beacon Hills, every part I played in that, I have come to regret. I was wrong, going through emotions that messed me up. Emotions that I allowed to swallow me up completely and you were there until you reached your wit's end. If i give you the time you asked for, you'll forget me and I don't want you to. I need you. I really do. So I'm going to stalk you till you look at me again, Kira. I want you to look at me like you used to. Like your best friend. Like your lover. I crave that look because yes, it seems I'm one of those idiots who realize how much they need something only after it's not there, and I swear I'm going to cherish it this time around. I swear."</p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Malia is miserable after Kira left so decides to go after her to make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE:

All day something felt odd. It wasn't the kind of off that made him want to run to everyone he cared about just to make sure they were okay. No. It was the kind of odd that made him want to run back into Scott's arms and remain in them for a very long time. He didn't however. He didn't understand why he couldn't spend a few hours away from the alpha. In fact the more he thought about it, the more determined he was to stay away.

He had no problem with dependecy. The problem he had, was with over dependency and that nudging feeling in his gut keeps telling him, reminding him that he may be overdepending on Scott. For what, he had no idea but it still unsettled him. "Penny for your thoughts." Derek muttered from behind him. He knew it was Derek because well, the former alpha's voice and scent was quite unmistakeable. -Like Scott's- dammit! One moment! One frigging moment! 

He shook himself visibly but didn't turn to face Derek either, figuring the black wolf was bound to get to him anyways. "Have you been stalking me?"

"Yeah you wish." Derek offered with his signature snort as he took a seat by Isaac on the log. "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking?" Isaac replied, resigning himself to the company.

"Scott? Or Kira? Or maybe Scott *and* Kira?" 

It was the way he said it, asked it, that had Isaac's brows furrowing and twitching interrogatingly as he turned his head to the other. "And why in hell would I be thinking about your last two guesses?"

"I was there this morning." Derek offered like it answered everything. Hell, he looked like he believed that!

"And?"

"Don't be stupid. We all saw how devastated Scott was when we woke up and realized Kira had left. He even left the camp site and run all the way to the Yukimura house."

"So?" Isaac really was confused. Then suddenly, a light bulb switched on in his head and he couldn't help the chuckle that fell from his lips. "Oh wait, you think I was jealous? Dude I'd be a tad jealous if I wasn't sure about my feelings for Scott. And yes, I know. Mine may be concrete but his may not be. Trust me I realize that and that's what I'm thinking about. Just not pertaining to Kira but the whole deal. The broader picture. The way I feel about Scott scares me but I can't bring myself to be jealous. Sometimes I'm afraid this would all end." He was whispering now, lost in his own head.

"That's just your dad talking, not you." Derek muttered lazily. He didn't know just when he was assigned to this shrink duty but he slipped into his role easily. He still had a soft spot for the teen after all. He was his first beta. The only one among the three who didn't tell him he was leaving him when things got overwhelming and the only one who remains alive till date. He might even love him.

"Yeah that's what I think too." Isaac whispered with a dry chuckle. "Does it scare you?" He was looking directly at Derek now, the former alpha's brow raised as if waiting for elaboration. "The way you feel about Stiles. Do you sometimes in a moment of weakness think of the possibility that he could find someone better and just . . . end things with you?"

"I do. And yes it terrifies me too but with my history with love, I've learnt one thing very clearly. Fear should never determine love." Derek shrugged, picking at the dry bark of the log they were sitting on. "And if ever a time comes when I have to let Stiles go, I'm sure I'll do it happily." He surprised himself by adding.

"Yeah me too." Isaac replied. No, he wasn't surprised by that. He always knew that.

"What's. . ." Derek's tone was one of wonderment as he reached for Isaac's arm and turned his wrist inside out. "Did Scott bite you?"

Isaac's brows knitted together as he studdied the bruise on his wrist. "I don't know but it doesn't really look like a bite, right? I can't see the rest of the teeth marks and it'll be a really odd angle for him to be able to bite through that."

"So what, he scratched you without your knowledge?" Derek was comfounded.

"I don't know about that either. It doesn't look much like a scratch. It looks like someone picked up a needle and deliberately punctured a whole in my arm." Then he leaned in with a full-on frown. "Isn't that supposed to be healing? And isn't it kind of poisonous for an alpha to bite a beta."

"Only if it's the alpha that turned you. It's not dangerous if Scott bites or scratches you so calm down. It is however interesting when a wolf stops healing."

Isaac found that disturbing indeed. "Go on then, let's give this a try. Break my arm."

"Are you crazy?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're turning into a chicken. Break the darn thing! It won't be the first time you-" His words were cut short when with a single twist, Derek had broken his arm then started to set it in place again.

They both sat there patiently, waiting till it healed which only served to alarm Isaac more. "Is this normal?"

"I don't know but I'll go and ask Peter about it. Maybe he'll know." There was something about the way Derek said that that gave him the indication that the other wolf may know more than he was letting on.

"Sure." And then they spent the next few hours chatting randomly, basically, Isaac wanting to continue his I-can-stay-away-from-Scott experiment. When he finally made his way home after 7pm, he startled when upon reaching his room, he was met with a sight he was certain he was never going to see.

The last time, a year ago, when Scott had first shifted into a full-blown wolf, the alpha had gone on and on about how painful it was. He had nightmares in the nights that followed because he kept hearing the breaking of his bones and that foul taste that had assaulted his senses. He claimed that he truly felt like an animal then and that feeling unsettled him much more that it was supposed to.

But then here he lay, taking all the space on Isaac's bed with his insanely large form, nuzzle rested on his two front paws as he looked right through Isaac. He recalled what Derek had said that morning about Kira and wondered for the briefest moment if that was the reason for this but before he could even let that lay root in his head, the large, furry wolf on the bed shifted then hopped off easily and in one easy move, he was shifting -this time without all the bonecracking- till only a perfectly nude boy stood in front of him.

His alpha. My alpha. It seemed to ring in the air between them and Scott's lips quirked ever so lightly as if he had heard it and something in Isaac made him believe that Scott had.

When Scott stepped toward him, he couldn't help but take a step back. There it was again. That feeling. The one that terrified him just that morning but now Scott's eyes held a certain power in them. Even though his eyes were their human colour, there was a power in them that burned more intense than his red eyes did but when he spoke. . . When he spoke, his voice was gentle. Soothing. . . Kind. . . Loving. Just like his Scott. "Something happened to you three hours, 23 minutes and some seconds ago."

Quickly, Isaac thought back on his day then nodded slowly although he was still confused. "Yeah I told Derek to break my arm just to check if I could still heal." Then silently, he held out the arm with the odd mark on it to Scott who just took it, eyes fixed on his wrist.

"I felt your pain. I felt it in my heart. It was sharp and hard but brief but I got so terrified so quick and by the time I realized, I was in my wolf form and couldn't quite change back because I just needed to see you to stop being afraid and now that I've seen you. . ." Scott's intense gaze remained on his, causing a foreign shiver to run down his spine when his eyes turned darker.

Not his wolf eyes. No, this was very human yet very dark. And then it happened too quick. He was coming unto him and Isaac was frozen into place not by fear but by lust. A lust he swore he had never felt before. When Scott was but a hair away, Isaac gasped, his wolf seeming strangely excited. Scott's warmth wrapped around him like a blanket, his heart was beating frantically and his toes digging into his shoes. Then came the need to ran his hands over the smoothness of his skin. 

Scott closed the distance between them and he lowered his lips to his with a terrifing slowness. Isaac's lips burned with anticipation. 

The first kiss was a feather brush and the second caused a terrifying surge of currents through his body that settled at his core, causing him to press himself into Scott who captured his trembling lips. The kiss was sweet, soft. His lips moved delicately over Isaac's as though he didn't want to hurt him and the beta wound his arms around his neck wanting more: seemingly greedy. 

He was.

Scott pulled back only briefly and Isaac leaned forward in an attempt to reconnect their lips. He needed that. But just when he thought that was it, Scott's lips crashed into his and he resumed the kissing like they had never parted. In the back of his mind, he still realized that something was odd but at the moment, he didn't really care. His hands made their way further up till his fingers were tangled in Scott's hair to pull the alpha in further for that kiss.

Something clicks inside Scott's head and he finally responds by circling one arm around Isaac's middle and placing the other on the back of his thigh. In one swift move, he deftly lifts him up as though he weighed nothing and on another day he may have chuckled and they both would have paused to laugh but this was different. 

Tonight, it felt like both their wolves have come out to play. A bad game. The alpha pressed him harder against the wall to brace him, carefully aware of the fact that Isaac was fully clothed while he was as naked as the day he was born.

Their bodies fit perfectly into each other and Isaac's touch feels delightfully warm against his skin and hell, everything that he makes him feel right now almost sends his head into overdrive. His mate was kissing him and it's the most breathtaking feeling in the world. 

The blond boy pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily and Scott closes his eyes as he leans in back to him, resting his forehead on his and reveling in the warmth of their breaths that mixed between their touching faces. 

Isaac's lips curl into a rare smile and the look in his eyes is priceless when he doesn't avoid his lips as they come to  
capture his again. The kiss ignites a fire that blazes throughout his body, and for the first time since that morning, he felt safe. There wasn't an ounce of fear in Isaac as he gave in, body and soul to Scott. 

He doesn't say anything as Scott moves them off the wall and into his bed. He didn't need to. And he doesn't say anything as the alpha takes his slow time to strip him off his clothes till he was burning, yearning and ready to beg to be touched by him. He felt starved of touch, starved of Scott. It was too intense he felt he was going to die from all that he was feeling but then Scott was hovering over him, his forefinger gently brushing those ruly curls off his forehead only to watch them fall back again defiantly.

They didn't say anything, each unable to. Then he heard a whisper; "So beautiful." It said. So beautiful, but Scott hasn't said anything to him. In spite of that, his whole body heated up as he felt himself blushing for the first time in forever. He moans when Scott falls unto the bed with him and starts nuzzling the base of his neck and moans as his lips trail down to his pulse point, hovering just above his nipples and oh he moans when he finally takes a hardened nipple into his mouth, a burst of heat washing over him as Scott pleasures him with tongue and teeth. 

He felt the alpha smile against his skin when he arches his back off the bed to offer him more, but he frankly couldn't care less whether he smiled or frowned while sucking him as long as he continued  
to make his body tingle in all the right places. "So fucking beautiful," he hears once more and this time, he doesn't bother to be startled as Scott's fingertips and lips pleasured his nipples. 

He's so engrossed by the exhilarating sexual haze that Scott feeds his head that he barely notices when he stops his ministrations to re-maneuver the two of them. He shifts his body and pulls Isaac onto his so that they were lying next to each other, Scott's chest warm against his back and his throbbing cock snug  
against the cleft of his ass. 

Oh. 

"Scott –" 

"Yes, love?" he whispers against the nape of his neck, his breath delightfully electrifying against his bare skin and yes he forgets what he wants tell him when his right arm glides under his side to find its way back to his nipples again. His other arm begins its slow descent to the juncture  
between his legs, and before Isaac can even think about what he's doing, he's parting his thighs open for him. 

The beta bites back a whimper as his Alpha's fingers brush over the smoothness of his suddenly damp skin, but no amount of self-control is able to hold him back from letting out a choked cry when Scott's fist wrapped around his hardened length.

It was a new feeling getting this attention from Scott and he liked it. A lot. Moaning and grinding his hips into the boy behind him while he alternatively pushed in and out of Scott's fist around his length, trying to ride the surge of lust that the alpha sends through him.

Scott's strokes were slow and deliberate and Isaac jerks against his chest, his lips turned up to an ecstatic smile as his head  
rolls back unto the curve of his alpha's shoulders. Isaac's eyes flutter closed as he leaned his head back onto Scott's shoulder, relishing in the pleasure that his hands give him. 

"I need more." The beta whispers when he managed to turn around to face Scott. Isaac leaned in to press a kiss to the other's face and still feeling his breath on his, he whispered; "I need you inside me. Please."

It was an odd offer because he never made it. Usually, Scott was the one who did but today. . . Ah well, today had felt odd since they woke up and he really had no energy left to be worried. He was as hard as rock, his balls strumming with need and for some insane reason, Scott smelled like something he would like to eat.

When Scott seemed to be locked in his own head, perhaps shocked by Isaac's words, the beta leaned in to whisper; "I submit." to his alpha and things went downhill from there.

He felt the raw, animalistic power of dominance surging in his veins. His inner wolf seemed to break free from the bonds of his human control when the beta said those words, admitting himself to be his. He rolls him over, planting Isaac on all fours, his chest pressing against the blond's back as he positions himself behind him. He went through the careful process of prepping him with kisses to his puckered hole and without even having to wolf out, the easy salivation served as enough lube.

He forgets all about control when his hard cock comes into contact with Isaac's relatively virgin hole and slams himself right into him, his lover's eyes widening when he buries himself up to the hilt in  
one quick, forceful thrust. Isaac's yelp was lost in the sheets and Scott had to stop for a moment to sooth Isaac with soft kisses on his back as he fought the impatience that came from finally letting his wolf out to play.

Isaac's eyes closed slowly and clenched his inner muscels to give Scott the go-ahead and then the alpha started moving. Slowly at first before gaining momentum, Isaac as wild in his responses as Scott was in his attack.

Isaac just couldn't. . . He couldn't breathe right, couldn't stop the whimpers that left his throat and couldn't help how wanton he was in that moment because silently, Scott's wolf was calling out to his till he felt all control slip to him and he entered into a daze of his own. Heart pounding in his throat with the same quick intensity that Scott hammered into him, he gasped. "Scott! Oh my go- oh fuck yes!!" 

He clawed at the sheets, burying his head on the pillows and in turn stifling his cries of pleasure what was happening. His body was not his anymore. He knew it the moment it happened, Scott's brutal driving rhythm being like a war cry to his wolf who thrust back into him, the sheer force of their mating shaking the bed but they didn't care.

Scott was growling and Isaac was whimpering like a satisfied housewife even though he was yet to get there. Isaac was hot and tight and beautiful and fucking made for him because he loves him. Just him. Forever and he wasn't the one thinking these things.

"You're mine." He thinks as he pistoned into Isaac and heard the boy whisper to him; "Yes yours." Later he would question why but now his wolf needed to reinforce his point so he pulled out, flipped him over and thrust into him again. This time, looking down at him as he claimed him, his hands all over him and holding him, gripping scratching as he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh fuck..." Isaac gasped under him and Scott knew he was close too. When the boy arched his back, his head thrown back and nails digging into his back, Scott was exposed to his glorious neck and before he could stop himself, his fangs had emerged and he sunk them into the skin, both groaning as they came to their shuttering orgasms with Scott's teeth sunk deep inside Isaac's jagular.

"Yours. Yours. Yours." The beta chanted like a mantra as his cum shot between their bodies same time Scott's load shot deep inside him. The alpha wasn't draining his blood, no. He just kept his teeth in the vain till Isaac was lightheaded.

When both of them came down from their highs, Scott felt too tired to pull out and Isaac felt too sated to care. It takes a while before Isaac's eyes finally flutter open, but when they do he smiles at him and everything is right in their world again. Well, almost everything.

"That was. . ." Isaac thought but couldn't finish the thought.

"That was what?" Scott asked just as lazily.

"I knew it. This won't be a permanent thing though, right? Because I need my privacy." Isaac replied with a yawn.

It took a while to register but Scott just chuckled, slipping slightly onto his side and resuming his place as Isaac's pup and smiling when the other's arms wrapped around him. "I marked you." He whispered instead.

"Yeah and it made me cum harder than I have ever-"

"No you don't get it. I marked you."

Lazily, he opened his eyes to look up at Scott who was now propped on his elbow. "And?"

"And when an alpha marks someone, it's a claim of territory. You're my mate." Scott said that like it terrified him.

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that mating is serious. It means from now on our wishes have no basis. You're stuck with me forever and looking at Sotomi, I'm sure that would be a really long time." He shuffled into a sitting position, knees bunched up.

Isaac pulled up slightly, still too exhausted to sit. His chin rested on the side of Scott's leg. "What's wrong? You don't love me?"

"No of course not. I've been feeling it for a long time now. Especially last week that's why I stayed away from the sex. It's been killing me but I don't want to tie you to me just-"

"Maybe I want to be tied to you."

"Dude, we're eighteen."

"Yes, and we're also boys. Any other facts you'd like to state?"

"You need to take me seriously. Mating is a serious thing for us. For me. I was going to fight it but I only lasted 11 days and a few minutes and gave in and it was just marking. Come full moon, you and I will cease to have control. We're going to howl at the moon and breed till we're joined in every way we could possibly be and you deserve -"

"Which of the above listed things haven't we already been doing? And don't you think I deserved to be given a say in the matter?" The blonde asked lazily, not really getting why Scott was slowly becoming panicked.

"Isaac. It means no control. We'll be craving each other's p-"

"Sleep. I deserve to fall asleep and know that when I wake up, my mate to be would be here in my arms, safe and strong and ready to deal with all this with a cool head. And I do hope you hadn't been about to say the word Penis because I'll say that is really inappropriate." He yawned again and succeeded in making Scott smile.

"Go to sleep then." And he did.

 

 

Chapter 1: Coping Without You.

"Well, someone smells different." Cora mutters from behind Derek, her brows furrowed in concentration. "Did you get a new cologne?"

"Only if you also got a new one." Derek replied with an ease that bothered Cora.

"What do you mean?" 

"He means, he thinks Scott and Isaac may well be on their way to becoming mates." Peter chipped in as he entered the kitchen. "And yes, I'm tempted to believe him because both of you smell different this morning. It's not the kind of scent that comes from a cologne bottle. It's the essence itself."

"So what, they're mated?" Cora asked with wide eyes. "You mean to say-"

"Oh come on, it's no news that those two get at it like bunnies. Or wolves." Peter scoffed, reaching for the cup of coffee Derek held to his lips and pretended not to notice the glare the younger man directed towards him.

"What'll happen to the rest of the pack now that we have a mated alpha?"

"Nothing harmful, you can be sure of that. And thus, this is not a crucial occurence. What's crucial is how should we celebrate the 4th of July?"

"That's what you term 'crucial'?" Derek shook his head at the man, pushing the pot of coffee to Cora. "Besides, rest easy. Stiles will be here soon with with a collection of fireworks that would rival Gandalf's." He muttered as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"How exactly did he learn about Gandalf? The Derek I know, hates books and movies." Cora muttered after Derek, her question obviously directed at the other man in the room instead of at her brother.

"Well, the Derek you knew did not like TV or decorated houses and was not dating someone called Stiles, who might I remind you, loves movies and books and pamphlets and the internet and basically, Stiles was just a huge ball of activity." Peter managed with a chuckle. He knew he loved books but in the short time he had been with Stiles, he's read more books than he had read his whole life before meeting and dating the boy.

"Yeah that makes sense." That explanation was really all Cora needed. In her head, she tried not to imagine what a mated alpha would mean to the pack. Her mom hadn't been a mated alpha, or a true alpha but she was regarded as the most powerful alpha in that region back in the day. Scott. . . Scott was powerful, strongwilled, true. Yes he was a true alpha and now he was mated. Or marked to be mated and that meant a lot, whether the others were ready for it or not. Whether they realized it or not.

"I guess I'll leave you two to deal with an excited Stiles. I have to go to the shop and clean up the back room. The tables will be coming in sometime this month so I have to make the space ready." She says, setting her half empty cup of coffee down on the kitcen counter and starting to walk out.

"mmm" Peter hummed, swallowing quickly and adding "Is Liam still helping you out at the store?" when Cora got closer to him from behind.

"What do you mean by 'still'? Anyway, yeah. He has helped me out twice now but I don't expect him to be sitting there waiting for me to open up today. He's probably in school being a student."

As intuitive as always, Peter just grinned lopsidedly into his cup before lifting his face up. "Well, what do you know. Give him a year and he won't be a student anymore."

"I'm not sure how in hell you think that information will help me but I'm just going to believe that too many things go through your head that shouldn't be happening inside one person's head. And yes, I still blame the coma." Cora added quickly as she headed to the door, grabbing the small backpack she usually slung on one shoulder and heading out, pretending not to have heard the sound of Peter's laughter following after her.

"What was that about?" Derek questioned from somewhere on the couch, causing Peter to jump and look accusingly at the other beta, who still held his brows quirked high to demand an answer.

"Oh it's nothing. Let's just say my little niece may be needing my help soon and I'm going to-"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Cora and Liam?!"

"Hey don't sound so incredulous. You don't think it's a fit match? When Liam is fully charged, he can handle her. He's the only one aside Scott who can do that, no offense and we all know our alpha is well, off the market now whether he realizes it or not."

"Has it occured to you that she could not be interested?"

"Are you seriously gearing up towards the big brother objection phase? Babe you lost that right when you got with me."

Derek knew a losing fight when he saw one and sighed, slumping into the couch cushions although he was certain he was going to be thinking about what Peter had said, for a long time yet. Stiles came bounding through the door a few moments later with his bags full of fireworks.

He never really was one to disappoint.

 

 

 

4th of July was slow in coming although it was only a few days afterwards. The pack were still unsettled in the absense of Kira because it was the third time they had had a member move far away and Jackson was still there although he had never really been pack. Isaac was back from france -admittedly, he only lasted a couple of months before rushing back home but still- neither of them had left on uncertain terms. Except Kira.

They knew, however, not to bring up the issue because of Malia however, it was kind of hard to ignore the fact that the kitsune was gone tonight. Everyone sat in pairs except Cora and Malia and it was pretty obvious that although Cora didn't mind being alone, Malia did.

"Where do you think we will be, same time next year?" Stiles muttered after a while of silence.

"I don't know. Maybe college, getting drunk in a pub and grinding against strangers?" Scott supplied lazily, an equally lazy smile on his face as he smelled the pack's reaction. A burst of jealousy and envy all around him.

"Or being kept after hours trying to finish a project." Isaac muttered just as lazily, knowing how much Scott hated school work and being the ultimate killer of dreams.

Derek and Peter both chuckled at the alpha's reaction when he shot up into a sitting position, eyes wide and at the same time brows furrowed in a squint.

"What, don't tell me you only thought about the partying aspect of college and forgot the fact that you're going to be doing veterinary science." Lydia scoffed playfully.

"How did you know that?" Scott asked suspiciously. He hadn't told anyone about that mostly because he wasn't sure about it either and yes, he refused to look at Isaac because his question made Lydia's assumption sound very concrete. "Do you have some telepathic link with us that you've been hiding?"

"I didn't know for sure but you just confirmed it, right? 'sides, anyone who knows you knows how much you love animals. It only makes sense. Deductive reasoning, Scott." Then with an easy roll of her eyes, she leaned into Parrish. "Also, trust me, I'm sure I wouldn't be sitting amongst you all right now with a straight face if I was telepathic. God knows the kind of things you guys think about."

Murmurs broke out amond the group, Cora sitting quietly and toying with her Samsung Tab 4 7.0 while Liam, Mason and Walter engaged in a conversation about art. -Much to Liam's horror-.

She sat there, listening to them as though she wasn't part of the pack. No, she wasn't suddenly having a revelation of sorts but the past 4 days without her girlfriend was a loud and resounding torture in her head and heart. She was getting flashbacks of their time together more often that she should and each episode left her feeling more shittier than anybody should feel.

She was more than certain she loved Kira. There was no two ways about that one. She loved the kitsune and couldn't quite forgive herself for pushing her further and further away from herself till she couldn't allow herself to be pushed anymore but she missed her.

Terribly. She missed her half cut eyes, the way they lit up in mischief when she was teasing her and the way they fluttered millimeter after millimeter during sex till they shut fully when her orgasm hits. She missed her skin, how it felt against hers, that soft sheen of sweat that gathered on her forehead when she was nervous and how she would sweat under her hair on hot days. 

She missed Kira's laughter and her agility. Her legs and slender arms. The small waist she loved so much to wrap her arms around and yes she missed her toes. Every single one of them. Her silky hair. 

And her lips. Oh yes she missed both lips but also the way Kira kissed her till she forgot every other problem she had. Sitting there, her mind was cast back to how it had begun.

 

[ FLÄSHBÄÇK ] -- 17 months ago--

Stiles was ignoring her. Or at least that's what it felt like. He didn't kiss her like he used to, hold her like he used to and hardly ever spends time with her. It was one excuse after the other. "Something came up. I have homework. I need to talk to dad alone. Scott wanted me to keep him company." Blah blah blah and she wanted love. Needed it but Stiles was so graciously holding it back from her.

It was just around that time that Kira had broken up with Scott for "commitment issues" -or at least that's what Kira had said- and they had just gotten closer. Malia because she wanted someone who would listen to her rant and Kira because she could tell Malia all about how Scott was going to come after her, she was sure of it. But that hadn't happened. Nothing had happened according to plan.

Stiles hadn't changed and Scott hadn't come running to Kira for forgiveness but both girls had worked past the "friends with benefits" -not the sexual kind- stage. They actually saw themselves as best friends, did everything together and at some point, Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura had gotten used to opening Kira's door only to find the two girls lying together in opposite directions, in the ying-yang shape. 

It was therefore a very normal thing for Kira to call her and say; "hey...wanna come over? My parents are spending the weekend in New York and I have the house to myself."

Barely hours later, Malia found herself in the Yukimura house, drinking and chatting away loudly with Kira who was drunker than Malia because well... Body chemistry was shit. "Hey! I learnt how to dance to fast paced music. I've been rehearsing."

And Malia had teasingly said "prove it." hoping that she was going to get a repeat performance of those jerky movements Kira had graced her with, a few months ago in Mexico but instead the brunette pulled her onto her feet, a cunning smile on her face as she pulled Malia closer by her waist.

Surprised, Malia started moving with the girl who was actually better than before, the loud music in the house dictating their tempo but then suddenly something changed. Neither of them did something different but it seemed like... magic maybe because as insane as the prospect of magic sounded, nothing else made sense.

A small tilt of the head at the same time was all it took before their lips melded together as if previously rehearsed, moans and whimpers sounding inside the room as they kissed with the same tempo they had danced. Wild and fast.

 

Malia had never felt another woman's lips on hers and the sensation was electrifying. She could feel Kira's lips trembling beneath hers a little. When she felt the tip of the kitsune's tongue touch her bottom lip, she slipped her own tongue out to meet hers. They became intimately familiar, stroking each other delicately, slowly until their internal heat started demanding more. 

Her hands slipped into Kira's hair and pressed her more urgently into her, a claw working to loosen the braid the other girl had worn, hands reaching for the back of the flimsy dress Kira was wearing and pulling down the zipper with a certainty and confidence she didn't feel. Without breaking contact, Kira stepped out of the dress and Malia's hands slithered over her butt, pulling her as tightly as she could against herself. The brunettes' hands moved between their bodies and started undoing the buttons on Malia's blouse. When she got it off, it joined her dress in a forgotten heap on the floor.

Kira's hands run up Malia's bare arms, her lips abandoning hers and heading for her neck, which was a major weakness. "Is this really happening?" she murmured against the base of the coyote's neck as she kissed her way up, giving her gentle nips. She had told her once that she really got off on small bites; apparently, she had filed that information away. 

Malia's eyes were half-closed at this point, enjoying the feel of her lips on her and Kira got to her ear and gave it another little bite, along with a tug that she felt all the way down between her legs. 

"Yeah, it's happening," She answered her once she could breathe. "And I can't believe how hot it is."

Somehow, they had tumbled down onto the longest couch in the room, legs tangled and lips joined somehow, their kisses frantic, exploring, demanding...

Kira's hand reached down to undo Malia's jeans. "No fair. You have more clothes on than I do."

"So remedy the situation," She replied, taking advantage of her looking down to start her own journey on her neck. She swept that beautiful hair out of her way and sucked gently as she worked her way up. She could feel her fumbling at her button and zipper and heard her catch her breath as she worked her way back down until her lips were at the base of her throat.

"Malia," she sighed, and the coyote pushed her hips up to allow her pull her jeans down. Malia wrapped her arms around her waist as she kicked the jeans away, her head dipped between her breasts as she covered them with soft nibbles until she had her moaning. 

Kira reached behind her to pull one of Malia's hands around, pressing it to her bra clad tits which were at that point, the only thing she had on and after Malia got the hang of it, her other hand joined on the other tit, kneading and massaging the perky tits till Kira was moaning, grinding into the blonde.

Her reaction, breathless moans, lips parted as she occassionally run her tongue along them, had Malia wondering if she was capable of taking her to that place, her reaction still a shock to her. Malia's eyes remained on Kira's face the entire time. Her eyes had grown darker as she looked at the coyote and it was as alluring as it was scary. 

She lowered her head and just breathed against the fabric covering her. She groaned as Malia gave her small bites through the bra and when she looked back up, she was looking at her and the look in her eyes was nothing but pure lust. In spite of Kira's reaction, Malia found herself whispering;

"You gotta tell me if I'm doing this right. Guys I can handle. -i think- You're different... obviously."

 

"Obviously," she teasingly said back and Malia was relieved to hear that note in her voice.

She started going down the front of her until she kissed and nipped her way to her belly button, ending up on her knees in front of her, her heart pounding at the next step. She knew that she was not ready under any circumstances to kiss her there, so she placed her hands on her hips to steady her and she leaned in, blowing warm air over her belly button, running her fingernails down the insides of her thighs and made her tremble. 

Malia's fingers ran back up and quickly slowed down when she got to that spot between her legs, stricken by awe when the tips of her fingers started sensing moisture. She was making desperate little sounds at this point and the blonde slowly worked her way back up her body until her lips were back on hers, tongue looking for hers and timed it perfectly so that her fingers found her core once more right as her tongue touched hers. 

Kira moaned loudly against her mouth and Malia shifted till she was settled between the fox's legs,hand between them as she watched her fingers teasing her clit slowly, gently, enjoying and revelling in her moans, deciding that her own ache could wait .

 

Kira was moaning in total abandon now, her eyes closed. "Malia," she whimpered. "God... go, keep... yeah, there... right... oh, God, don't... don't stop, please." 

Malia increased the motion of her fingers, probing and stroking, insisting that she find the release she so desperately wanted. "Kira," she whispered, as she began kissing her again. Her hands tried to come up to Malia's head, but they fell back onto the couch as she began trembling in earnest and Malia slipped first one, then two fingers inside her dripping core, her hips thrusting up to meet Malia's hands as she writhed in wanton abandon under the blonde. "go with it. Cum for me," she whispered, as her fingers started feeling the rush of juices from her. "cum all over my fingers."

"Oh, God.... Malia," she whimpered, as the orgasm took over. She cried out, her arms coming up and pulling the blonde down on her as her nails scratched across her back. She spiraled upwards, waves of pure pleasure washing over her, her scent assaulting Malia's senses, turning her on unbearably, and then slowly she started coming down. 

The coyote slowed the motion of her fingers, waiting for her to come back to her. She took her hand away from between her legs and wrapped both hands in that luxurious mane of hers. 

"open your eyes, look at me" She whispered and she complied dazedly; Her lips lowered back to hers and just gave her kiss after kiss, her body feeling so comfortable against hers in spite of the ache. Kira wrapped her legs around her best friend, reaching up to push a strand of my hair behind her ear, a tiny smile on her lips.

"Malia," 

"Talk to me," Malia answered softly, stroking her hair and looking into those beautifully clear eyes.

"You took my chick cherry!" She said mischievously, a smile forming on her lips and Malia couldn't help chuckling.

"I think we took each other's chick cherries," she answered, loving that everything was still okay between them. "Yeah, and just so you know, I don't plan on crawling into any other girl's bed, okay? This is completely between you and me, nobody else. This is for us, a best-friends-only type of thing." 

"Well, I should hope so! I don't need you turning into some sort of slut on me," 

Malia grinned. "it's going to be your turn next time so this better happen again."

"Oh, really?" she said, her hands sliding down Malia's sides lightly.

"Yeah, really," The coyote reinforced as Kira's hand slipped past her flimsy excuse for underwear.

"Well, what do you think of this?" she whispered, as she began to return the favor.

"I think," Malia gasped out, "that I'm not going home today."

"I think you're right," she answered.

[FLÄSHBÄÇK èñðs]

 

"I wonder if she also smells different now." She whispers to herself before she can stop it, not that she even realized she said that out loud. The entire pack smells different now and yeah she heard that it was as a result of Scott and Isaac mating or whatever. But if the entire pack smelled different, even miles away, Kira was supposed to smell different.

The sounds died out among the pack members when one by one, they realized the implications of Malia's words and although most didn't feel that bad about the situation, most realized that they missed the kitsune. Before they could all sink into depression further though, Stiles screamed; "It's time! It's fucking time! The fireworks!"

Hell broke lose after that and for the next hour or two, there was loud chatter and drinking among the packmates till Scott had to force Liam and Mason into a room because it was a school night.

 

 

It was so fucking hard to find someone when you don't have a sensitive nose to be your compass and Stiles was realizing that in a whole new light. No it's not like he didn't really know that, or that it was a new and foreign concept to him but he had never felt so frustrated in his life.

It took him an hour of being him: Thinking obsessively about it; before he realized it. Where would you go if you wanted to get away from your friends with the hopes that no one would find you? Very close friends who already know all your hideouts and you don't really feel like doing any running.

Malia Hale just wanted to sulk away from the rest of the pack and their sensitive noses and pitying looks.

School. It hit Stiles like a flashbulb and yes he raced -as fast as his weary jeep could allow him to- till he got to the school and yes, the struggle continued from there till he found her at the back of the stands,doing exactly what he had guessed she would be doing. Sulking.

"What are you doing here?" She asked even before he could try making himself comfortable, as abrupt as ever.

Stiles wasn't offended. Seriously. Why would anyone who knew Malia be offended by that question? "You know, I shoud have probably thought of an answer to that one before I even decided to go on this hunt for you." He replied casually and took a seat right beside her. She made no move to leave and he had mixed feelings about that. Although he was grateful she wasn't pushing him away,he was also nervous about what to talk about.

"Come to point out how it's my fault Kira left? Go on, it's not like you're not all thinking it." She mumbled pitifully.

He actually chuckled. Enough to get her to look at him with raised, questioning brows. "You know, I'm sure you're not totally wrong. On my part anyway. I can't tell for the rest of the pack."

Did it surprise her that he just agreed to it without much fuss? Yes. Stiles wasn't the type of person to just calmly accept his possibly wrong assumptions. "At least you're being honest."

"You do know she left because of you so I really see no use in me lying about that. 'sides what were you expecting? That you can go on being shit and she'll just stick around?"

"You're supposed to be comforting me."

"I don't think even you, expect that." Stiles muttered easily and then made a show of leaning back against the metal sides of the stands.

"You were dating my father."

"Not that it matters but I'm still dating your biological father. And cousin." At her look, he just shrugged and muttered; "Just getting that out there before we progress further."

"How could you? I mean-"

"You don't love me." Stiles cut in simply, managing to break of Malia's line of speech. "And really, it would be better for us all of you stop lying to yourself that you do. You don't love me and Kira doesn't love Scott. You're reacting this way out of fear and that's stupid because what you feel for me is just gratitude."

"And you know this, how?" She scoffed although she didn't deny what he said.

"Come on, I may not have a super sensitive nose like the others but I know these things. I know when it changed and I know when we stopped being us."

She sat there quietly for a while and yes, so did he. Both just retreated into their memories. Malia was sitting hunched over, her elbows each braced on a knee and her hands clasping each other between her parted knees while Stiles sat with his back pressed against the metallic rest, his eyes closed although he was nowhere near sleep.

"What happened to us?" Malia whispered. It wasn't out of intense sadness or anything of the sort but mostly out of curiosity. She always wondered what had happened. How things had turned out that way between them. "What we had was good."

"It was." Stiles chipped in slowly although he remained in the same position and his eyes barely even fluttered.

"Why did it end that way?" She whispered again.

"I was going through some things."

"Yeah that's what you said the last time."

"And I meant it."

"I know you don't owe me anything but-"

"But you still need to know what happened back then?" Stiles asked quietly, shifting his leg slightly when the sun's rays reached his legs. He sat upright to look at her and she just gave him a rueful smile.

"And then there's the fact that you never, not once, blamed me or confronted me, or even got angry at me when I told you about me and Kira. It was just-"

"I felt guilty." He deadpanned then without needing special senses, he knew the confession surprised her. "And no, I didn't feel guilty for what you did. I think you were old enough to make decidions and you didn't look or seem sorry about it so why would I feel guilty about what you did?" It was a rhetorical question and in no way an answer to her inquiry. "I felt guilty because I realized back then, way before you. . . Well, long before what happened between you and Kira happened. I was having these feelings for Derek. I thought they were weird, because they were. I've never thought myself to be gay. Hell, I've loved one girl all my life and when I did get with someone, it was a girl. Nothing about me indicated that I could even remotely be interested in guys so yes, it was a shock to my system and I was terrified as fuck, couldn't tell anyone. You were just there, perfect for me in all the ways I thought mattered and there I was, selfishly wanting someone else. You understand why I couldn't tell you."

It was not said as a question but Malia nodded all the same. Yes, she understood perfectly. When she started feeling something real for Kira, it was scary as fuck. Initially, when it had just been a fun experience between friends, that had been easy and peaceful but when she found herself yearning for the other girl, not in the same way she yearned for Stiles -out of gratitude- but in a whole new level, she freaked out and avoided everyone. Especially Stiles. She understood why Stiles would want to fight the feeling, why Stiles would hope for things to be different and why it would terrify him because the boy just had this intense phobia of things not going as planned. Derek had not been part of the plan.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Don't be. Things turned out great for me. Can't say the same for you though." His tone was jovial as he reached over for her hand in an extremely familiar way even though he hasn't done that in more than a year.

"Yeah cause I turned out to be a little shit to Kira."

"You were." Stiles agreed simply, then for good measure, added; "But you still love her."

"I never stopped." Malia replied by default. She may not know a lot of things but this she was certain about. She loved Kira Yukimura as much as -or perhaps even more than- she did a year and a half ago.

"If fate gives you another chance, you better not fuck it up or I swear I'm going to end you." It was a playful threat from Stiles and Malia couldn't help chuckling, neither mentioning the fact that she could kick his ass anytime anyday.

 

So this happened: "Oh come on, I see how you look at her. You want to help her and you're terrified. Even though she seems cold and ready to attack everyone, I don't think she'll attack you and even if she does, it's not like it'll create any real damage so please. Find a way" And that, was the beginning of the end for Peter Hale.

Twenty days. That's how long it took him to actually gather the courage to talk to Malia. Initially, he had wanted to just ignore the problem till it eventually went away but Stiles was as determined as a lemur. He just kept dropping hints here and there, saying things that had him thinking way too much and too hard about his daughter. Once he had heard a conversation -or the end of a conversation- between Stiles and Malia; 

"I'm the one feeling like shit and you're still of the belief that fate is going to give me another chance? Funny." Malia had said and chuckled to whatever Stiles had been saying.

"Well, I believe in parents. Whether fairy godparents or just parents, I believe that's what they're there for. To ease our pain when we can't bear it, to be an escape for us when we get to a dead end and to guide us through the dark times. It could be a lamp in your hand or a light at the end of the tunnel but they always, always make our burdens lighter."

Malia had just smiled ruefully and said; "I don't think my father can give me the kind of light I need." and it had been very clear she meant Tate.

"Then start praying for a godfather." Stiles had said in a way that was supposed to be funny and Malia had laughed but Peter was cursing his brain because he was getting an idea and he wasn't sure if it was the best of ideas he has come up with ever.

So there he stood across the road from the Tate's house, hands in his pockets and nervous as fuck. He was torn as to which direction his next step should be; a step forward was towards Malia and possibly a breaking of a few bones, a step backwards was towards home and into the arms of his boyfriends. Something that could be termed cowardly, and a step towards his left or right with the excuse of just walking by the neighborhood. When he finally made to take a step, he still didn't know which way to go but the decision was made for him.

"What are you doing here?" The voice -the very unmistakeable voice of Malia- came from behind him.

"Backwards it is." He muttered under his tone as he turned toward her, a casual look on his face. "I came to talk to you."

"Suddenly feel like being a father?" She quipped but there was no real sting to her tone. Instead, she sounded akin to tired.

"I've always felt like being a father. I don't get that many chances and when I do, it is my inherrent nature to screw it up."

Malia was surprised by the honest admission but she was good at schooling her features so all she gave was an arrogant quirk of her brows. "Didn't stop you from-"

"I'm never going to apologize about being with Stiles so let's avoid that subject completely. If you want me to apologize for everything else, I will. Willingly. I'd apologize for not finding you sooner. I'd apologize for being such a crappy teenager that my sister thought I couldn't handle the responsibility of taking care of a child. I'm the reason you were sent away because Talia would never have left a Hale on her own but she didn't want my crap messed up in your life so I'll apologize for not being a better person from the onset. And I'll apologize for not dedicating all my effort to making you happy when I got the chance two years ago. I apologize for every pain, physical, mental and emotional that you've ever been through but I can't apologize for the one thing that makes me happy."

She just stared at him for a while, unblinking before she stepped around him and headed across the street to her house. Peter stood in that same spot, sighing in a deflated manner. There was no way he could help her until they've smoothed out this mess.

"You're coming or not?" She called from the middle of the street and Peter wheeled around in his spot, fighting the feeling of elation that threatened to consume him. As casually as he could, he made his way across the street, following after her till she sat at the top of the wooden stairs and without much ado, he took his seat next to her, both had their eyes cast on an invisible spot across the road.

"I heard about what happened with Cora." Peter started to say but Malia just chuckled. Yes, an actual chuckle. At first the man just looked around to see if something else was making her chuckle but the streets were deserted and no one was in sight so he turned to her. "What's funny?"

"Are you going to apologize for Cora too? Don't bother. She made her point clear and well, a part of me agrees with her." She raised her eyes to Peter's then smiled another sad smile before lowering it again. "Scott took me out that day, you know? I think he did it because he knew I didn't stand a chance against Cora but then once we were outside, he told me some things. He said "You know I love my pack above all else. I'll do anything for my pack and you're pack so naturally, I want to help you but I can't. I can't take one person's desire over the happiness of three other people in my pack, one of which is the most important person to me. Personally, if I had to choose a mate for Stiles, it wouldn't be Peter and it most definitely wouldn't be two older men but I love him. And that's what you do when you love someone. You want them to be happy and even in those times when you feel like they're making this grave mistake, you let them. I don't know how to ease your discomfort but I know how to make Stiles happy so I'm going to do that and support him. Whether or not you want to give up on this pack is your choice. I definitely don't want to lose you but if that's your only way of being happy, I think I'll understand." I've replayed that in my mind so many times it is reprinted on my brain. I don't think it'll ever leave. He made his point. If I can't handle Stiles being happy, I can leave because to him, Stiles always comes first. Always will."

Peter hadn't known about that. A part of him felt guilty somehow. What Scott had meant was very clear and yes he had meant exactly what Malia had deduced from that. "I'm sorry for-"

"What, dating Stiles? Dating Derek?" Malia cut in gently. "Don't be. I've not been angry about that in the longest time. I've even forgotten why it meant so much to me at the time, to be honest."

"Because of Kira?" Peter ventured after a few minutes of silence between them. "Has she called you yet?"

"She said she wanted time away from me so I'm not even expecting her call but it's been three weeks and I don't know if she's my girlfriend or if we've broken up. I feel like there's a noose around my neck and I'm just waiting for someone to kick the chair from under my feet." Malia whispered, her voice and tone not doing well to mask her agony where Kira was concerned.

"Do you want to go after her?" He asked quietly.

"I don't have the means."

"Yeah but I do." His response must have shocked her because her look was one of pure bewilderment. "I mean, I want to help. I'm partly responsible for this mess so the least I can do is to- umph!" The rest of his words were lost somewhere in his throat as she threw her arms around him in a gesture he never thought he'll encounter from her.

"Thank you." She whispered then held on for a bit longer before pulling back with a silly look on her face. "Except. . . I don't even have a passport and I can't possibly go on a road trip by myself."

"Give me a week to arrange the details and documents. That gives you a week to prepare."

"There's really not much to prepare. Most of my clothes are already fit for summer."

"Are you going to woo your girlfriend or going for her to break up with you? You can't go with the same old stuff. Go shopping. Buy new things."

"I just can not believe I'm taking relationship advice from you."

"Hey I'm an expert in all things women." His tone was playful and a memory came to mind of that time years ago when he had helped Allison pick out a dress for whatever school programme she had. The conversation was light afterwards and after an hour, he took his leave, heading to town to get a present for both Scott and Stiles. 

The little twits.

 

 

\----- Øñé wěěk łâťęř -----

Аfter five long hours of feeling intense nausea, Malia strolled through the Newark Liberty international airport, went for her bag at the carousel and then walked out for the cab that was already waiting for her to take her to her destination. Peter had rented an appartment that was supposed to last the duration of summer for her even though she didn't know how long she would be staying or even what to tell Kira if she found her. There was something she had decided on, a long time ago -basically 5 hours ago- that she wasn't going to worry about that. 

The first thing on her mind was to get to the appartment, get a very cold shower or bath, eat something with meat in it then start her hunt for Kira. It wasn't going to be as difficult as it would have been if she didn't have any article of clothing belonging to the kitsune but it wasn't going to be as easy as it would have been if they were in Beacon Hills.

New York was a much larger city in comparison with Beacon Hills. The population was very dense and the whole place was filled with an assortment of noises and scents that would hinder her progress but she was going to find Kira. Of course it was her first time in the city so she felt out of place and more so since it was her first time out of Beacon Hills in general. She felt like a very tiny fish in a very large ocean even from her safe place at the back of the yellow cab.

However, as much as she would love to deny it, she was a Hale. Has always been. It was the Hale in her that killed her family. It was also the Hale in her that helped her survive all those years in the woods and Hales never back down from a challenge. For the past four weeks, she had been wallowing in her mellow Tate pool, accepting things calmly and waiting for the balance of the earth to tip in her favor once more but now, even for a short while, she has put on her Hale regalia and is ready to fight for the thing she wants.

For the one she wants and at that moment, that was Kira Yukimura. Poor girl doesn't stand a chance. She needed to find the kitsune and she believed what she would say to her would come to her when she sees her so she wasn't going to worry about that for now.

It took her a total of thirty eight hours but she found Kira. The kitsune was out in town, seeming to have no particular destination except maybe taking a lazy stroll. She found it hard to even grasp but the more she followed her, the more it seemed to be the case. Kira was taking a lazy stroll at night and Malia just thought that was one of the few things that was not possible, couldn't even be deemed normal, in Beacon Hills. Maybe the time away was actually really good for Kira. 

Maybe all these strange thoughts she was having was merely out of uncertainty because now that she found her, she wasn't so sure about her plan. "I mean, if someone says they want some time alone shouldn't you like respect their wishes?" She muttered to herself as she rounded a corner Kira disappeared to. "Things could go really well and she'll hug and kiss me and tell me she missed me. . . Or it can go really bad and she'll be pissed as fuck and want to officially break up with me." She mused with a sigh then before she could even allow herself to wallow in self-doubt and self pity and any foul feeling that had to do with her person, she jerked up. "What the fuck happened to Hales fighting for what they believe in and what they want? I'm a Hale. Like hell if I'm backing out without a fight."

She knew she was being followed. Just because she wasn't in Beacon Hills didn't mean she wasn't cautious. Someone was following her and she wanted to know who it was. There was a time before she went to Beacon Hills, met the pack, and received a confession from her several centuries old mom, when she would be thinking about where she had left her pepper spray or something as equally girly as that, or even fled but she was not that person anymore so she walked calmly through the bends in the road till she came to an alley. 

It wasn't dark because apparently, there was a clubhouse nearby but it would do for what she had in mind. She needed as few witnesses as possible and the clubbers seem to be too caught up in the fun to hear anything. The few who were outside were high as fuck and wouldn't even know if she was holding a pistol to their crotch.

Something was odd, Malia started to realize when they turned into the alley. It was in the way Kira smelled and the way she moved and well, the way she stopped moving at the end of the alley. She was supposed to turn away and retrace her steps back but she was just there. Malia stepped closer to her and had to jump back almost immediately when a flash of silver came shooting towards her. The catana. Of course she should have known Kira would be walking around with her catana.

Beacon Hills has made cautious people out of them and it may have slipped her mind that the kitsune had had the sword made into a form of belt so that it was maleable and she didn't have to carry it around bulkily for everyone who saw her to notice the sword. 

"Malia?" Kira's voice was filled with surprise as she looked at the werecoyete who was gripping her chest to check if there was an actual cut anywhere from her catana.

"Yes, me. Thanks for not slicing me in half." She muttered, her tone light. She was starting to realize that she better start assembling her thoughts or else she was going to blow this one chance she has to get Kira back.

"Did you follow me?" Kira wasn't angry. She was feeling a completely different thing and couldn't quite place it but she also didn't want to zone out completely thinking about what she was feeling and in the process, make a total and complete fool of herself.

"I think that part is very obvious." Malia replied dryly.

"What are you doing here?"

She wasn't angry and Malia took that as a good sign so she stepped closer till she was only a few feet away from here. "I'm here. . . Because I don't believe absence makes the heart fonder. Not in our case anyway. The way you left, the things that happened in the months that led to you leaving Beacon Hills, every part I played in that, I have come to regret. I was wrong, going through emotions that messed me up. Emotions that I allowed to swallow me up completely and you were there until you reached your wit's end. If i give you the time you asked for, you'll forget me and I don't want you to. I need you. I really do. So I'm going to stalk you till you look at me again, Kira. I want you to look at me like you used to. Like your best friend. Like your lover. I crave that look because yes, it seems I'm one of those idiots who realize how much they need something only after it's not there, and I swear I'm going to cherish it this time around. I swear."

Kira just blinked. What could she have done? It wasn't what she had expected and after all this time in New York, she has come up with several possible case scenarios. This was something she hadn't thought about. Not once did she even imagine that Malia would follow her to New York and now after seeing her, all her emotions were messed up again.

Without saying anything, she stepped around Malia and quietly headed out onto the streets and to her house, vaguely aware of the werecoyote's presence behind her. She better start getting used to it.


	2. A Summer Affair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Malia enter a no-strings-attached relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is quite possibly the most sexual thing I wrote. it has a total of 12 sex scenes, F/F and M/M..... and the longest chapter too.

Thursday, 1st August, 2013.

"I'm here. . . Because I don't believe absence makes the heart fonder.  
Not in our case anyway. The way you left, the things that happened in  
the months that led to you leaving Beacon Hills, every part I played  
in that, I have come to regret. I was wrong, going through emotions  
that messed me up. Emotions that I allowed to swallow me up completely  
and you were there until you reached your wit's end. If i give you the  
time you asked for, you'll forget me and I don't want you to. I need  
you. I really do. So I'm going to stalk you till you look at me again,  
Kira. I want you to look at me like you used to. Like your best  
friend. Like your lover. I crave that look because yes, it seems I'm  
one of those idiots who realize how much they need something only  
after it's not there, and I swear I'm going to cherish it this time  
around. I swear."

It really wasn't the kind of thing you just. . . Forgot. Kira  
definitely couldn't forget. She remembered every motion that  
accompanied Malia's words, the swallowing, the tense shifting of her  
brows, the way her shoulders were tensed and looking like a coat  
hanger. She noticed and she *knew* Malia. Knew what those sighs mean.  
Of course that did absolutely nothing to ease her thoughts.

She hadn't been able to sleep a wink the previous night because her  
over-romanticized brain kept replaying that scene over and over in her  
head, thinking of ways she could have made it better. Maybe instead of  
just standing there in shock she could have told Malia something.  
Anything. Maybe hugged her? Because God knows she had wanted to.

She’s never missed anyone so much in her life and she wasn't entirely  
sure she liked the feeling either. She missed Scott, and Stiles and  
Liam, and Lydia, Parrish and yes, as odd as this sounded to her, she  
even missed Derek, Cora and Peter. She missed her pack.

That was how she knew she was gradually caving; Because now, her brain  
was thinking of all the reasons she had to stay in -go back to- Beacon  
Hills and she couldn't think of even one reason to be away.

With a sigh, she turned to flop onto her back, her eyes lifted to the  
ceiling of her room, sighing deeply. Obviously, she wasn't going to  
sleep again tonight because her thoughts were so jumbled up. Damn  
Malia. If the were coyote hadn't shown up when she did, she would be  
having her sleep -fitful though it may be, but it was still sleep-.

 

*************************************************************************************************2**************************************************************************************************

 

Friday, 2nd August, 2013.

[[So? Did you find her?]] Stiles' voice sounded on her laptop long  
before the boy's grinning face appeared.

[[Yeah I did. It was harder than if I were doing it in Beacon Hills  
but I still managed.]]

[[And?]] The level of excitement was typical Stiles behavior. There  
was absolutely no way that boy was going to change.

[[And I was able to talk to her.]] She managed calmly, refusing to be  
affected by Stiles' excitement.

[[What did you say?]] Stiles pried then when she made a face, his  
turned dramatically and rearranged into a pouting look. [[Come on,  
tell me. You know you want to.]]

[[Actually, I'm pretty sure I don't want to-]]

[[Oh tell me!]] He snapped impatiently.

[[ Well, I don't remember what I said then] but I know it's stuff I  
normally wouldn't say even if my life depended upon it.]] Malia  
managed truthfully.

[[That's good. Good. Generally, would you say it went well?]]

[[Great. I mean, not great but it really could have gone worse.]]

[[Tell me, the lesbian gods of yesteryear did not smile down on you?]]

[[Maybe they did. Would explain how I managed to say anything to her  
when my heart was pounding so hard. It was terrible, Stiles. I've  
never done anything like this and yes it's exhilarating but also  
so... Nerve racking!]] And now, she was easing into the conversation.  
She was in a lemon green tank top and shorts because she had woken up  
-not that she had had such a peaceful sleep because it was the  
contrary- because she wanted to be in a vibrant mood, although her  
clothes weren't visible to Stiles. She sat propped against the pillows  
on her bed.

[[Day in and day out, you keep having human experiences, Malia. Do you  
think you'll ever like just reach an equilibrium or something?]]  
Stiles teased easily.

[[ I don't know. Maybe in the next ten years but right now, I have  
stalking to do. Well because I told her I was going to stalk her.]]  
And now, telling Stiles, she felt stupid enough to start berating  
herself before Stiles could start.

[[You did what? I just. . . Malia, I told you to write a speech and  
learn it. Or at least the main points. In any case, you do know you've  
broken the "stalker's vow" of conduct because you told her about it?]]

[[Maybe. . ?]]

[[Amateurs. All of you are. . . Must I do all the scheming around here?]]

[[Hey will you help me or not?]] She asked, masking her desperation  
with faux anger and succeeding in getting Stiles' attention.

[[I can't say I won't help you. You know I have an addiction for  
mischief and messy situations.]]

[[So what do I do?]]

[[ Well, you did promise her a stalk so give it to her. Show her that  
you mean business this time around. That you're going to mean  
everything you say to her. You don't want to start afresh with a  
lie.]]

[[ Right. So I have to stalk her. I can follow her scent.]] Malia  
said, her eyebrows involuntarily furrowed together in concentration.

[[I couldn't think of a better idea.]]

[[Then what do I do next?]] She felt the need for a notepad but shirked it off.

[[Well the next part is the trick part.. . .]]

[[Just grab her and Kiss her.]] Peter chipped in from behind Stiles,  
still off camera.

[[Is that my father?]] It really was a rhetorical question considering  
she saw the room's design to be the loft.

[[Can you please never say it like that? Peter. His name is Peter and  
yes, it's him.]] Stiles muttered with a roll of his eyes.

[[Hey you were the one who decided to hook up with my father.]] She  
knew she had dug a pit for herself the moment she saw mischief  
gleaming in Stiles' eyes.

[[Okay if you insist, I'll have you know that it really turns me on  
when you say it like that. The thought that he's so old and someone  
else's father. It really doesn't get more arousing than-]]

[[Okay! I get it. Say hi to Peter for me.]]

[[I'm right here, honey. Wow you look gorgeous. This isn't a ploy to  
steal Stiles back, is it?]] Peter muttered as his face appeared  
alongside Stiles' on the cam.

[[[[PETER!]]]] Both teens exclaimed.

[[What? I'm just asking. Hey, like I said. The next time you see her,  
show her you can be spontaneous. Kiss her. Enjoy a summer fling. It's  
New York! May not be Miami but it's still beautiful.]]

[[Summer fling doesn't sound so bad.]] Malia mused.

Stiles shoved Peter away and turned back to her. [[Malia. Focus. You  
can kiss her. But first, you need to gage her interest in you. If  
she's still interested, yes by all means go ahead and kiss her but if  
you do it and she has no interest, she might unleash her kitsune wrath  
on you.]]

[[ Okay see that's a problem. How do I know? It's not like I can get a  
definite chemo-signal with all the busy people and streets in this  
place.]]

[[You said you told her you were going to stalk her right? If she has  
an interest in you, you'll catch her looking around herself trying to  
find you.]]

[[How can I be sure she's looking for me?]]

[[I don't know. Maybe she looks more than twice or something. Just try  
to gage her interest before kissing her or that could end badly.]]

[[You're a Hale. Are you trying to tell me you can't handle a few  
kicks? Kiss the girl!]] Peter pushed back onto the screen again to  
reinforce.

[[Well, technically, I'm a Tate.]]

[[Bullshit. Who cares about what you have on your birth certificate?  
What runs in your blood is what truly matters and that is pure Hale.]]  
And then just like that, he was out of view again.

[[Remember what I said ok? And try to have fun. You can't go around miserable.]]

[[ I'm never miserable.]]

[[And I believe you. I'm just saying living alone in a large city, for  
a small town girl, that can be overwhelming.]]

[[I'll take care of myself. You take care too. Say hi to the others for me.]]

[[Yeah I'll be sure to do that.]]

 

*************************************************************************************************3**************************************************************************************************

 

Saturday, 3rd August, 2013.

"You want to talk about it?" Ken Yukimura mumbled from where he was  
standing behind the kitchen counter with his wife, trying to cook.

"Dad. . ." Kira grumbled. Yes she loved her dad to bits but the man  
was just too intellectual sometimes and she feared intellectual was  
something she couldn't handle at the moment.

"What? It's not like we don't know the reason why you readily agreed  
to come to New York. The signs are all there." Noshiko chipped in,  
aiding her husband in the attack on their daughter's privacy.

"Yes. We know you." The man himself affirmed with a tone filled with  
mild humor which did very little to mask his worry.

"It's nothing." Kira muttered, looking depressingly into the empty  
place in front of her.

"Right. So if we, say, call Malia right now, she'll have nothing to  
say too?" Noshiko pressed, never really being one to just let things  
go.

"Okay what do you want me to say? That I was the one who broke up with  
her? That I thought being with her was hard but being without her is  
harder? That I was doing fine deceiving myself all of last month but  
then all I had to do was see her once to have all these feelings  
getting raw again? That I don't like feeling this way? That I- That I.  
. ." Her voice broke and she had to swallow hard to avoid choking on  
air.

"Kira. . ." Ken muttered. He wasn't good at the advice so helplessly,  
he turned to his wife for help.

Noshiko just sent a warm smile in her husband's direction as she  
pulled off her mittens and a hand lifted to gently cup his face for a  
brief moment before her stepped around the counter and moved to sit  
opposite Kira at the kitchen island. "I'm sorry it hurts, honey. But  
that's how you know for sure. When your head gets in the way of your  
heart and you're taking decisions with your head, the pain is how you  
know. It's your heart's way of yelling at you, telling you to do  
something about it." She whispered, her hand holding her daughter's  
softer ones gently. "Why is she here? Did she tell you what she  
wanted?" She asked after a few moments.

"She said she wanted me back and that she was sorry and she would do  
things differently if I give her another chance." Kira replied,  
lifting her gaze from their entwined hands to her mother's a plea for  
help boldly written in them.

"Did she seem sincere?" The older kitsune asked softly.

"I don't know." Kira responded honestly.

"You *know* Malia. If dating her was a cloudy moment, you two were  
best friends for a long while before that. Do you think. . . Or when  
you think back to that day when she said that to you, did you *feel*  
like she was being sincere?" She clarified.

"Yes." It happened easier than she thought it would, much to Kira's surprise.

"I can't tell you whether to go back to her or not, honey. All I can  
tell you as your mother is that, that pain, do something about it. You  
can't keep on living with it so you either decide once and for all to  
be done with her or go back to her. Those are your options, love.  
Sadly." Her thumbs each brushed the back of Kira's palms.

"Yeah. . ." She whispered, not closer to her decision but at least  
feeling a little under burdened.

"This. . . I don't mean to- but this doesn't have anything to do with  
Scott, does it?" Ken asked from his place behind the counter. He made  
a vision in a flowery apron, holding a knife as he used that same hand  
to wipe the tip of his nose.

"No it doesn't." Kira answered honestly. At this point, she was pretty  
used to Scott coming up every time she discussed her breakup with  
Malia.

"Oh right."

"Scott's happy now. Happier than he ever was and anybody who has eyes  
would be happy for him. Which I am. My issues with Malia have a lot  
more to do with Stiles than with Scott." Kira explained.

"Right. The *other* ex." Noshiko drawled.

"Yes. The other ex." Kira confirmed then smiles at her parents before  
pulling back from the island. I think I'm gonna go out for a run or  
something. I'll be back in a few minutes. Or an hour max.

"Don't be late." They called after her as she slipped out of the house  
and broke out into a run immediately. She didn't know how long she had  
been running when she felt. . . *watched*.

She pulled herself to a stop, eyes darting around the slightly busy  
street. Whoever was following her could be dangerous and she didn't  
want to lead them right back to her house. Her mother can take care of  
herself but she didn't want to be the reason why her father dies. When  
she turned around again, she bumped into something -hard- and groaned  
even as an apology formed on her lips.

"I'm so- Malia?"

"Yeah I'm sorry. I was just. . . Clumsy I guess. Didn't mean to bump  
into you like that."

"What are you- What are you doing here?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to lie but she couldn't bring herself  
to. "I just. . . I missed you. I wanted to see you badly even just for  
a moment. Even if from a distance but the more I watched, the more I  
wanted to touch you and. . . I just. . ."

Before Kira knew it, Malia engulfed her smaller frame in a tight hug.  
Then she was hugging her right back like she did not want to ever let  
go. Malia's hand ran over her shoulder blades and down to the small of  
her back, the coyote clinging tight to her for just an instant then  
began to pull away. She leaned back too because she was still confused  
as to her decision and at the moment, she wanted Malia's to take the  
lead. To decide so that she can still use the "you were the one who  
did it, not me." phrase. Malia seemed to understand as she dug her  
fingers into the thick braid at the back of Kira's head.

Her face was so close. So close, the kitsune could felt her warm  
breath on her lips. Malia's head turned and her mouth found Kira's. In  
spite of wanting it so badly, the kitsune's eyes went wide, even as  
Malia's closed as she kissed her. It felt like an eternity since they  
last kissed even though it has only been a month and a few days and  
Kira whimpered, her whole body shuddering as the coyote's tongue  
traced from right to left, her lips opening involuntarily to invite  
her in.

Then, as though it never happened, they pulled apart, neither knowing  
who moved first. If not for the burn of her skin, the aroused swelling  
of her lips, and her own ragged breathing, she would have had trouble  
believing it really had happened.

"Oh God, Kira, I . . . I—" Malia turned and raced down the road,  
turning at a corner between two stores before Kira could gather her  
wits. Perhaps it was the fact that Malia was never the shy type or one  
to apologize for her actions that surprised her but by the time she  
snapped out of it and reached the alley between the two stores where  
the coyote had disappeared, to call out her name, she had already  
disappeared around a corner. "Shit!" The kitsune muttered to herself,  
her fingers moving subconsciously to trail along her still aflame  
lips.

 

*************************************************************************************************4*************************************************************************************************

 

Sunday, 4th August, 2013.

How could a little hug turn into something so reckless? She didn't  
want to pressure Kira. - Yes she had taken Stiles' advice and had  
intended to use that the whole time but then she had seen Kira looking  
around every few blocks and may have lost it.- Gods no, she didn't  
want to pressure her but when she had held her in her arms, and when  
Kira had hugged her back the way she did, she had been seized by a  
desire so intense she couldn't withstand it and had kissed her. Yes  
she had, then she had fled.

Yes, she felt terrible for harassing Kira in the middle of the street  
but for the past twenty four hours, she's taken a total of 6 cold  
showers because by gods she was aroused. Not really by what had  
happened -because nothing had really happened beyond a normal kiss-  
but because of her own vivid imagination. So now she had nothing to do  
all day except picture herself and Kira doing bad bad things. Things  
they've done before and things they were yet to try. -She hoped.-

Malia reached beneath her skirt and pulled the clinging fabric of her  
panties from her skin but what she thought would relieve the mild  
discomfort of wet undies made her crotch sizzle instead. "Damn," She  
murmured to herself as she felt the resolve she had built up all  
through the day slipping away. She was getting a new desire to just  
indulge herself because she was too lazy to walk to the bathroom for  
another shower.

She didn't need to see that she was probably looking really debauched  
from the day's sexual tension. Her nipples felt and remained hard,  
flushed and throbbing, her lips probably swollen from all that  
in-biting she had done and oh lord she was a were but her skin never  
felt this hot.

Slowly her fingers stroked lightly across her breasts. The caress  
shot electricity from the stiffened tips through her tummy and into  
her pelvis. Each tweak and stroke  
fed the fire holding Kira had kindled. Soon one hand arrived between  
her thighs and  
played. Malia’s lips parted easily and her fingers discovered just how  
swollen she had grown.

A little teasing was not going to be enough for what she wanted, -what  
she needed- but she was going to settle. For now, it was all she could  
do. As her hand explored and manipulated her fiery tip, other fingers  
curled inside herself, thrusting slowly in and out of the soaking wet  
hole. Malia's hesitant, exploratory rhythm grew more passionate and  
insistent and she watched, her breasts heaving with her breaths as  
they grew heavier.

And then suddenly, her fingers brushed against her G-spot, her eyes  
rolling back into her head from the intense pleasure that shot through  
her body, leaving a resounding hum behind that caused her back to arch  
off the bed. In her mind, Kira was lying on top of her, their mouths  
devouring one another's as their breasts rubbed together.

That every brush she felt on her skin was the kitsune's doing. Her  
nerve endings were on fire, sending impulse after impulse through her  
body till she feared she was going to pass out. The fantasy seemed so  
real.

She had a second to wonder before her body shook in the throes of a  
devastating climax, the name "Kira" resounding on her lips as she  
chanted it like a mantra. Slowly, she came down from her high, curling  
up atop the covers as she pondered what to do next.

 

*************************************************************************************************5**************************************************************************************************

 

Monday, 5th August 2013.

John Stilinski always fancied himself an odd man. If someone were to  
call him a weirdo, chances are he wouldn't even find offense in that.  
He had dated. . . One woman in his entire life -he wasn't counting  
that one time where he almost went on a date with Natalie Martin about  
a year ago- and that was Claudia.

Their love story was the epic cliché one that turned quickly into a  
tragedy. High school sweethearts get married, have a beautiful son and  
then the woman dies of dementia and a blend of cancer. It was pretty  
epic. Five years of knowing Claudia prior to marriage, ten years of  
marriage and ten years after marriage mourning the same woman. No, he  
didn't regret the time he spent mourning the love of his life.

He had absolutely no regrets when it came to that and he was a man  
filled with regrets. A year and a half ago when he had decided it was  
about time he "moved on" with his life, there had just been one woman  
he could think of. Yes, he had thought of her but never really asked  
her out properly. It wasn't because he saw no point. It was because  
the little perfectionist in him wanted to wait for the perfect moment.

So here he was, twenty months after he had decided to pursue her in a  
romantic way, still "just friends" with her. Melissa McCall. Of course  
there was the issue of their children but he was absolutely, a million  
percent, sure that their approval was just written and signed, only  
now waiting for him to make the move on his woman. If only it was that  
easy.

"I brought you launch." He called out to Melissa as he entered the  
Accident and Emergency (A&E) unit of the Beacon Hills hospital where  
Melissa was almost always located around this time of day. She hadn't  
expected him. Or anyone, really.

All day, there has been stitches to be done, people to transfer to  
other departments and Melissa was so exhausted that she had dozed off  
while still standing, her body slumped slightly forward as she rested  
her palms on top of the metallic table. She jumped -quite  
embarrassingly- when she heard the voice so close behind her and a  
yelp escaped her throat as she slipped and felt herself falling  
slowly.

It was a reflex action as John's arms went out to grab her around the  
waist, chuckling lightly in spite of himself and the situation. "Why,  
Melissa it seems you have a need for me after all." He mumbled as he  
steadied her once more. "You know all you have to do is tell me and  
I'll be here to protect you." Yes, it was a lame thing to say but he  
really didn't think this was the appropriate time to beat himself up  
over it.

"My hero." Melissa muttered with a chuckle. "It does seem I need you  
after all. Maybe you should stick around longer." It was after she  
said those words and turned her head slightly to smile at the sheriff  
that things started to get. . . For lack of a better word, awkward.

Their eyes locked on each other's because apparently, John had had the  
same idea to tilt his head and give her a look-down. So there they  
stood, eyes locked onto each other with the sheriff's front pressed  
into Melissa's back, hands still gripping her waist firmly. Their eyes  
didn't move beyond each other's but they noticed everything else.

Her lips, her eyes, the little crink at the sides of each eye and that  
wild hair he would love nothing more than to grab onto. She saw him.  
Not for the first time because that would be absurd considering all  
the time they spend together both whiles they were both married and  
afterwards, till date.

He was a handsome man. His eyes, the hair, the manly face which looks  
older due to years of being a sheriff but he was handsome and his  
arms. . . Oh Lord his arms around her in that moment felt so strong  
and firm she wanted to curl into him and never wake up. Well at least  
not for a year or something and these foreign thoughts did not appall  
her at all, for some weird reason.

It felt like years as they kept staring at each other and John  
thought; "Just a few centimeters. Just a few and my lips will be on  
hers and there will be no escaping what I feel for her because she'll  
know." And then his inner pessimist argued; "but what if she rejects  
your affection? What happens to your children then? And all those  
years of friendship. Don't throw it all away. Don't be selfish."

For once he wanted to be selfish he leaned in slowly, noting that she  
did not pull away but before he could get anywhere, a piercing scream  
tore through the hospital and Melissa's instincts caused her to jump  
out of his arms and rush towards the door. "Hey!" He called after her  
when she would have walked out.

Melissa's hand stopped on the door knob and turned to look at the  
sheriff, an apology on her lips only to see him holding a brown paper  
bag up. At the back of her mind, she recalled what he had said eelier  
before she had jumped -unintentionally- into his arms. "Oh."

"Yeah I'm going to leave this at the front desk. I'll write your name  
boldly on it so remember to go for it okay?"

"Yeah I will. Thanks."

"It's no problem." He managed with a smile.

Her smile answered his before she stepped out and went into full nurse  
mode. The sheriff stood in that same spot for a while after she had  
left before managing to slip out, first heading to the front desk and  
leaving the packaged meal there like promised and heading back to the  
station. His thoughts were only filled with that moment when Melissa  
had seen him inching closer and closer and had just. . . Waited. He  
really doubted he could get that out of his mind.

 

*************************************************************************************************6**************************************************************************************************Tuesday, 6th August, 2013.

She had been restless for two flipping days in a row. She didn't know  
what to do with herself and slowly, she was realizing that she was not  
going to be getting any sleep at all the whole of this week. Well,  
because she has had very little sleep since she had first met Malia in  
New York and even though that encounter had been brief and precise, it  
had left an impression on her that she couldn't describe. Malia's  
intensity surprised and intrigued her and she found herself hopeful?  
perhaps but more of a yearning and anticipation towards what the  
coyote would do.

And then after that talk with her parents, she had really been in a  
dilemma, not knowing what to do where her ex girlfriend was concerned  
but of course that didn't even last long. Malia didn't even give her a  
chance to think a lot about what she would do. Malia knew the effect  
she had on her and the coyote had manipulated it to her advantage  
because she had only to see her once, standing in front of her in  
flesh with that sexy haircut she had now, -Even the change in hair  
color was arousing to her being- for her to succumb to her desires.

Dear lord, she was weak in the knees just thinking about it. In her  
head, she realized that with just a little bit of prodding, she would  
have gladly followed Malia everywhere and the fact -the explanation,  
the truth- remained simple. She loved the coyote. She loved her  
completely and thoroughly and she couldn't even remember a time when  
they had told each other they loved each other.

It had been a default thing to them. -Much like it had been with  
Scott, terrifyingly- Malia said she loved her without much pause and  
in a very very. . . Inappropriate? situation and then seemed to forget  
about it. No matter how clarified she was about her feelings, there  
was also that memory, still fresh in her mind about the two of them  
arguing, about how relentless Malia had been, how set in her ways she  
was and how miserable she made her feel in the months prior to their  
break-up.

With a small sigh at no one in particular, she raised a dress up to  
assess it. No she wasn't a dress girl but she knew one person who  
would love that dress. Lydia Martin. Reaching for her phone, she took  
a picture of the short, summer half sleeve green and cream flowery  
print dress with a deep open V neck fold, cropped it and sent to the  
banshee. She was hardly done with it when she got a call from the girl  
wailing about how much she loved the dress. Kira couldn't help  
chuckling at the familiarity of the situation but Lydia, being the  
most intuitive -not just in relation to dead bodies- among them, did  
not mention how she was going to get the dress this summer because  
that would mean asking the kitsune whether or not she was coming back.

A question she wasn't ready to answer.

"Make sure I get it by the end of summer or I swear I'll hunt you  
down, I'll find you, and I'll take my dress from you." Both girls  
broke into giggles.

When the call ended, she felt a presence behind her and her fingers  
went instinctively to her belt to fiddle with the hook just in case  
she would have need for it. "That's not necessary." She heard the  
familiar voice of Malia so close to her ear she shivered before she  
could help herself. "I like this one." Malia continued casually, her  
hand moving forward to pull out a short flower print short overalls  
with a V-neck and tassel belt then held it to Kira's body.

Kira told herself she was just surprised by her appearance and that's  
why she stood still, just watching the coyote run her long and slender  
fingers through racks of clothing to pick out dresses for her but her  
breath was caught in her throat and her small eyes were as wide as  
they could be especially whenever she leaned forward and brushed ever  
so lightly against her back. It was a good kind of torture because she  
never, not once, went shopping with Malia. The coyote just didn't care  
about clothes and didn't understand people who do.

Malia stepped out from behind Kira when the kitsune started to smell  
like she might be getting uncomfortable and moved to stand in front of  
her with furrowed brows. "It's summer, Kira. You can't possibly keep  
wearing black. There's this thing about colors that you told me about  
a while back. Have you forgotten that?"

"I know. Black attracts heat. I just. . ." And she really didn't  
understand why she was explaining herself to Malia.

"Wanted an attire that you can wear with say a belt?" There was  
telltale signs of humor in her countenance as she asked that and  
reached back again into the rack to pick a blue denim days overall  
shorts. "I think it's forever 21." Then held it towards Kira.  
"Although, normal people hardly wear short overalls with metal belts."  
She managed with a smile. "I'll be leaving now. I was on my way to get  
groceries when. . . Well, when I saw you." She lied easily.

Kira just nodded. Not because she was giving Malia the cold shoulder  
or anything but because she really couldn't find the words to say.

"Oh and by the way," Malia stated from behind Kira who had to turn  
slightly. "It really is alright to leave your katana at home once in a  
while, Kira. This is New York, not Beacon Hills and it's summer!  
People loosen up in summer. You should too. Waltz around the city in a  
bikini, let out your inner vixen." The coyote smiled lightly at her,  
tempted to walk back and kiss her. It hang between them, the memory of  
Kira's inner fox 'letting loose' and turning murderous and for a  
while, she stood there waiting for Kira's response and when the  
kitsune finally nodded, she closed the gap between them and pressed  
what Stiles would call a *chaste* kiss on her lips.

And then just like that, she was gone, leaving Kira standing in the  
middle of the boutique with denim overalls that were strangely very  
fashionable and although not really her usual style, she loved them  
enough to see herself in them. Malia herself had been wearing a  
forever 21 black edgy faux leather overall shorts with a white tube  
that left her sides bare to view and had a red and black flannel shirt  
wrapped around her hips, her slip-ons -another weird thing because  
Malia just loved her shoes- were a mixture of all colors. A true  
summer blend. She was oddly impressed by the change and found it  
refreshing enough.

And maybe that was why she stood there smiling to herself as she  
picked up the two dresses Malia had selected and the one she had  
chosen for Lydia.

From across the road, Malia grinned at herself when Kira took the  
dresses to the front desk for payment and silently thanked Peter for  
the fashion advice. And to think he was a man. Impulsively, she pulled  
out her phone from the chest pocket of her short overalls and sent a  
simple text to Peter;  
::Malia (11:43) -- You ever considered investing in fashion? Or maybe  
actually getting into it?--  
::Peter (11:45) -- What inspired your question?--  
She didn't want to imagine the look on Peter's face as he typed that  
but found herself chuckling when the image popped up. ::Malia (11:46)  
\-- I'm just saying.--  
::Peter (11:47) -- Has this got anything to do with Kira? Did you see her?! --  
::Malia (11:47) -- Yeah I just saw her. Thanks for the great fashion  
advice. It worked.--  
::Peter (11:48) -- Glad I could help.--

 

*************************************************************************************************7**************************************************************************************************

 

Wednesday, 7th August, 2013.

Kira slumped onto the bench, breathing hard, tee shirt sticking to her  
sweaty skin, hair plastered to her face in strands, and fetched up a  
heavy sigh. Every muscle in her body seemed to ache. Deciding  
to hit the bike that hard probably hadn't been her best idea ever, but  
after the week she'd had she needed the release that two hours flat  
out at the gym gave her. -Or the release she knew only a few minutes  
in Malia's arms would give her. Damnit!-

The theory was that after expending so much energy, her sleep tonight  
would be peaceful and untroubled, too tired for the endless dreams and  
restless thoughts she had about . . Her. She still couldn't speak her  
name, not even in her head. She usually just referred to Malia now as  
"HER", complete with upper case letters with font size 72, underlined,  
boldened and written in bloody italics.

Kira wiped an arm across her brow as her  
breathing began to slow again and looked around the half-lit gym. The  
lights had been turned down low now - it was almost ten after all. The  
place locked up at nine, but a few regulars were privileged enough to  
stay on for a while, and she would thank her dad for that forever.  
Usually only the hard core gym bunnies or those who had issues to work  
through hang around that late. One guy was still pounding away to the  
beat on the treadmill over by the bank of mirrors, his iPod blasting  
away, while a middle  
aged woman was sitting cross-legged and drinking from a bottle of  
water on the mats. Other than that, Kira was on her own.

She didn't usually come here so late, but the endorphins her body  
kicked out after a hard session seemed to help her at the moment,  
especially those ones that crept into her head unannounced, like  
certain images of HER and herself engaged in all forms of sexual  
positions known in lesbi-world. Images that were sparked to life by  
that kiss they had shared a few nights ago, and the proximity of  
Malia's body in that boutique the previous day, her heat, raw and  
sensual which had wrapped around her and stilled her into immobility  
and yes that tender brush of lips that lasted for only a second which  
had her yearning for more. Angry all over again, at no one in  
particular, Kira picked herself up and stomped through to the locker  
room. A hot shower was exactly what she needed - her sweaty shorts  
clung to her thighs, and her grey tee was clinging uncomfortably to  
her body.

Kira pushed through the gym's double doors and walked down the  
corridor. The reception area was in darkness, no-one behind the  
counter. The front doors would be locked by now, so she'd have to  
remember to let herself out the side door. As she went, Kira's mind  
once more worried back to the previous months, unable to leave it  
alone like a dog with a particularly juicy bone - Stiles had started  
dating and yes, his choice of *boyfriends* was just questionable but  
then not as questionable as Malia's reaction to it. Admittedly, Peter  
and Derek? That was just wrong but even Scott came to accept that  
relationship. And he was the most upright of them all. Cora had also  
seemed to accept it yet for some reason, Malia had obsessed over it to  
the point of casting her aside and abandoning her. And on those days  
when she rediverted her attention back to her, it was for the blame  
games because apparently, she, Kira, was also jealous because Scott  
hooked up with Isaac. Right. This morning she had done the unthinkable  
and texted Malia with a smile; --My mom loved the clothes you chose--  
And the coyote had replied casually with; -- Glad I could be of help--

As Kira reached the women's locker room, another thought suddenly  
chased into her head with sudden clarity.

I'm horny.

And not just a little frisky either. No, she could feel the heat and  
the wetness gathering at her crotch, her legs trembling with every  
step. Great, just what she needed right now. She tried to ignore it,  
and crossed to her locker, dodging past the towel bin. She shrugged  
out of her sticky tee shirt, throwing it to the bench. The locker room  
was deserted, but she could hear one of the showers running full blast  
next door. She shook off her trainers and peeled down her shorts. Now  
undressed she could feel exactly how damp  
her panties were.

Reaching for a towel, she stopped herself. Emotions ran through her,  
each one battling for dominance, but none of them winning. She felt  
angry and confused, yet horny and more than a little naughty right  
now. On impulse, she left her towel where it was, neatly folded on the  
bench, and unclasped her bra, letting it drop to the floor. Her small  
breasts felt heavy, her nipples hard little chips. She ran a hand over  
them, tugging briefly at the nipples.

Bad idea.

It didn't help the situation at all, just sent tingles of excitement  
shooting through her body. Next she pulled down her panties and  
dropped them atop her bra. She ran a hand down across her mound,  
relishing the feel, as always. She'd had  
it waxed the day before last, and it still felt silky smooth. Exactly  
how she liked it. Exactly how Malia liked it too. Kira was of the  
opinion that shaved smooth was just so damn erotic. It let her feel  
every sensation down there so clearly, and truth be told, it made her  
feel so much more 'naked' in every sense of the word.

Malia loved it when she shaved herself, but almost went crazy for her  
when she waxed. "Well, fuck that," she growled under her breath,  
surprising herself because she never was one to just casually use  
those words. Her hand pushed on lower, her index finger touching the  
tiny nub of her clit, sending little pulses of pleasure radiating  
outwards from her  
groin, and then went lower, rubbing along her wet slit.

Her lips parted instantly and the finger dipped inside, eliciting a  
low moan from way back in her throat. The noise made her stop and look  
around the locker room biting at her lip. God what the fuck was she  
doing? Here she was, stark fucking naked and fingering herself in the  
middle of the gym where anyone could walk in. But on the tails of that  
thought. . . So what if they do? Suddenly, the thought of being  
caught, naked and fingering herself, made her pussy even wetter.

Wow.

Where exactly had this side of her come  
from? -most probably from Malia asking her to let loose her inner  
vixen- She'd always been such a shy, innocent girl-next-door kinda  
girl. Well, maybe that wasn't strictly true considering the  
katana-wielding side of her, but this was definitely a new thing for  
her. And she bloody liked it.

Mentally pulling herself together, Kira turned and padded naked across  
the locker room, leaving the safety of her clothes and her towel  
behind. The  
sensation of walking sans clothes through the changing room was  
maddeningly erotic, and she wished again someone would come in and  
catch her. She pulled her hair back from her head and twisted it into  
a loose ponytail dropping it over a  
shoulder baring her breasts all the more, and pushed through the doors  
into the toilets and shower area. She passed the toilet cubicles, all  
empty, and turned into the showers.

The noise of running water was louder here, and the hot steam issuing  
forth coated her skin in glistening droplets of moisture. The shower  
block itself was big and built from pale marble with smaller intricate  
mosaics, done out in a vague Moroccan pleasure house vibe. The far  
left wall was open plan, holding four shower heads in a line while the  
wall opposite her showed a Mediterranean fresco of nude woman bathing  
by a river. Along the right hand wall were three larger alcoves, each  
holding its own shower cubicle, each  
with a short opaque shower curtain, in case you needed to hide your  
modesty. Kira didn't think she'd be needing that tonight. The rushing  
water and hot steam was coming from the middle alcove, meaning there  
was someone tucked away inside, and on a sudden whim she chose the  
open plan shower stall that was directly opposite.

She turned it on, deliberately not looking behind her, trying to draw  
out the naughty sensation she felt. The hot spray felt delicious on  
her aching body, and she dipped her head under, soaking her hair. She  
stood like that for a while, head bowed, forehead against the warm  
tiles and eyes closed, acutely aware that whoever was in the shower  
behind her had a perfect view of her naked arse pointed their way.

The sexual tension thrumming through her body was almost unbearable.  
She needed more. Taking a deep breath, Kira turned to face the stall  
opposite, hoping for. . . what? What exactly did she hope to see? She  
didn't know, but whatever it was she wanted, she was surprised by what  
she found. Malia, standing under the spray in the opposite cubicle,  
short black hair plastered to her head. -The hair was different. The  
last time she saw her in Beacon Hills, she still had long, dirty blond  
hair. She liked this look better.-

Her small but firm breasts pointed straight at Kira who couldn't help  
but stare. The coyote never looked this fit. Slim body, flat tummy,  
and she too was shaved down below, her lips clearly visible. And she  
was staring right back at her, a cocky smile on her lips.

Kira felt herself blushing at the brazen way in which the other girl  
was appraising her. She was even licking her lips as her eyes  
travelled down her body, slowly taking in her smaller breasts with  
their hard nipples, her curvy hips, and then lower still to her waxed  
cunt. Her eyes seemed to stay there, taking in the view, before  
eventually coming back  
up to stare straight into the kitsune's eyes.

Both girls were blushing now, and the sexual tension had ramped up at  
least several notches, as though someone had cranked up the thermostat  
to 'Oh My God' because here and now all she wanted, craved, was to  
feel Malia's body pressed up against her own - wanted it like you  
wouldn't believe.

She realized she was biting her lip, and yet somehow the two of them  
still held eye contact. Moving slowly, oh so slowly, Kira moved her  
hand until it was resting on  
her thigh, feeling the warm and wet skin. Then inch by inch she crept  
her fingers inwards and upwards, until her fingertips rested on her  
shaved mound, just above her slit.

She could feel her clit aching to be touched, but for a while, she  
just didn't. Malia, for her part, simply watched Kira's hand as it  
moved, with wide eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and with every rapid  
breath she took her breasts were rising and falling, rising and  
falling. Time seemed to stop.

Seemingly in slow motion, Kira's fingers inched down again, this time  
brushing ever so lightly over her clit, making her  
gasp, before reaching her pussy where they slid inside in one push. My  
God she was wet. Her legs were shaking hard, knees trembling, as were  
her fingers. What was she doing? Was she really  
fingering herself in the gym showers, in front of Malia? Yes, that was  
exactly what she was doing, and she was fucking loving it.

Kira could feel the orgasm already building inside her, the sheer  
tension of the situation getting to her in a big way. She couldn't  
take her eyes off Malia, who seemed to have given up all pretense of  
being shocked by the display, and had even taken a step forward out of  
her cubicle toward Kira, and was staring intently at her fingers as  
they slipped  
slowly in and out of her wet pussy as if they had a mind of their own.

The were coyote had reached up with her own tentative hand and was  
cupping her left breast, the thumb lightly moving over the nipple.  
Kira felt herself grinning. Taking her own step forward out of the  
shower and into the middle of the room, Kira made it two fingers  
pushing inside her, starting to pick up the pace, her low moans  
getting louder, oblivious to her surroundings except for the naked  
girl before her, who was even now pulling at her nipple and reaching  
up to touch herself between her legs. That was all she could take.

Acting on impulse - not even thinking about the consequences, she  
stepped forward closing the short gap between  
the two of them and cupped one hand behind her head and one around her  
waist and pulled her in for a kiss. There was the briefest second of  
resistance, as Malia's eyes widened in shock-because she really didn't  
know how to interpret Kira's behavior but then she has never really  
been one to look a gift horse in the mouth so-, and then she was  
melting into Kira, their lips meeting in a kiss.

Her bigger breasts pushed into Kira's smaller ones, and she felt their  
nipples come together, rubbing, their stomachs touching, and then  
Malia pushed her shaved pussy hard into Kira's thigh. The kiss became  
harder as the two wet bodies squirmed against each other, the other  
girl's hands slipping down Kira's back until they were cupping her  
arse and squeezing.

The kitsune moaned against the tongue exploring her mouth and moved  
her own hands down to feel the tight bum before her. She felt, more  
than heard, the coyote's own moan, and then a tentative hand probed  
round and cupped her wet mound. A thin finger, then two, pushed  
against her lips, then slipped inside with no resistance, and then  
just like that she was Cumming and cumming hard, squeezing her pussy  
against the fingers which pumped in and out of her.

Raw lust engulfed her and she bit into Malia's lip. She squealed,  
whether in excitement or pain, Kira didn't quite care in that moment.  
She brought her own hands round, one clutching at the small breast  
before her squeezing, the other slithering to her pussy. It was oh so  
smooth, and oh so wet.

Kira pushed in two fingers in one movement, feeling the exquisite  
tightness, her thumb flicking at her little clit. "Oh god..." Malia  
moaned, the first words she'd uttered since this whole. . . episode  
started. "Oh god yes, you're going to make me cum."

"Yes," Kira answered, talking filthy for probably only the second time  
in her life. "Yes cum for me you little slut. Cum for your ex, who's  
fingering you in the fucking showers..." And then Malia wasn't  
moaning, she was screaming as her orgasm hit her like a runaway train.  
She bucked her hips, impaling herself onto  
Kira's fingers, pushing her tits into Kira's, biting at her neck  
trying to stifle the noise she was making.

It really was the shock that did it. It was the shock that tipped her  
over the edge because Kira had talked dirty to her! She always thought  
the kitsune too sexually timid to try anything as daring as to talk  
dirty- And then she was sagging against her, totally wiped out.

Kira was still riding her own pre orgasmic plateau though and needed more. She  
stepped backwards replacing Malia's fingers on her pussy with her own,  
frantically rubbing at her clit. "Look at me," she moaned, eyes on  
Malia. Her voice held a new and foreign urgency and she wasn't even  
surprised by her next words. "Watch me cum, watch me finger my fucking  
pussy for you, please..."

And she did - she stared hard, watching intently as the orgasm rolled  
over her in increasing waves, making her stumble and moan, eyes  
rolling back for just a brief moment before she shut them firmly.  
After what seemed like hours, the intense pleasure melted away and  
died into a pleasing orgasmic afterglow, and Kira finally managed to  
open her eyes. Malia was still there, still naked, hands clasped  
before her and looking at her intently as if not knowing what to do.  
She didn't either but she wasn't about to add any more awkwardness to  
her usual awkward nature so she cleared her throat and mumbled; "Just  
in case you were wondering, that's the first time that has happened.  
It's not like I've been in New York for the past month lurking in the  
showers and waiting to pounce on unsuspecting gym users then talking  
them into rubbing me to an orgasm because that would just be insane  
and utterly slutty and I'm not- I'm not slutty" She was rambling, yes  
she knew that but she couldn't stop herself.

"I know. I know, and I know. I know this is the first time you're  
doing something like this since you left Beacon Hills or ever, I know  
you don't pounce on everyone you see and make them rub you to an  
orgasm and I know that you're not slutty." Malia mumbled, cutting  
through Kira's words.

"I mean, not like I owe you an explanation or anything." The Kitsune  
thought to add. Yes she owed the coyote no explanation but she felt  
like she did and was more than relieved when it turned out Malia  
wasn't even concerned about that aspect.

And now, with the orgasmic bliss fully washed off, she could start to  
think what in Heaven's name Malia was doing in the gym at this hour?  
Was she stalking her? She remembered perfectly what the other had said  
that night when they had first remet in New York and wondered if she  
had meant it. If she really intended to stalk her. "Well, I'm going to  
get a shower. That's what I came in here for after all."

Malia knew when she had been dismissed but she didn't take offence at  
that, no. Kira was probably thinking about everything and she was  
going to be patient and wait it out. So yes, she dressed up and waited  
in the shadows beside the side entrance till Kira came out of the  
place, dressed in tights and an oversized sweatshirt.

She was vaguely aware of Malia's presence a few steps behind her but  
didn't even bother to try telling the other off. One thing Malia Hale  
was, it was stubborn and apparently, having her catana on as a belt  
did nothing to persuade the coyote that she is capable of taking care  
of herself.

One thing was certain though: She was glad she'd made the effort to  
come to the gym tonight after all. If for nothing at all, the very  
peaceful sleep she would be having was really worth it.

 

*************************************************************************************************8**************************************************************************************************

 

Thursday, 8th August, 2013.

She convinced herself that it was totally normal to be in shock but  
then it wasn't necessarily shock that she felt. It was a certain kind  
of freedom that overwhelmed and surprised her at the same time. The  
previous night's activities had thrilled her beyond measure and even  
though it was supposed to have sated her and calmed all the outbursts  
of desire she's been feeling lately, it did the direct opposite.

It made her yearn.

For Kira and yes, she wanted to call the Kitsune all day to talk but  
then about what? And that was the question that kept her away from  
what sounds like an insane thing to do. By evening time however, after  
literally stopping herself all day from calling Kira, her resolve  
seemed to waver as she typed in the kitsune's number and stayed on the  
line till she heard the other girl's breathy whisper at the other end  
of the line.

"Oh did I disturb your sleep or something?"

"No you didn't. What's up?" Kira asked, perhaps too breezily.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to know how you're doing." Malia answered  
with an ease she did not feel.

"Right. As part of your stalking activities. Do I want to know what  
you were doing in the gym last night?" Kira's natural ease was what  
had the coyote loosening up a bit.

"I was working out some sweat. I just had the intense desire to run  
and the streets were too crowded, there are no woods here where I can  
shift and just. . . Go for it either so I took the next best thing."  
She replied truthfully.

"I may not believe you." She did, but then there was always that  
possibility of someone lying although Malia has never really been the  
lying type. Blunt about everything? Absolutely yes.

"Well that's the thing about impressions and opinions. No one can  
force theirs on you. You can also only trust what a person says *if*  
you want to. I'm telling you the truth. I don't regret any bit of it  
though."

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" And Kira really couldn't help the  
chuckle that fell from her parted lips.

"Do you?" Malia couldn't help asking. It was after all, better to know  
than to wonder.

"Do I what?"

"Regret it?"

"What, masturbating with you in the showers? Absolutely not. I was  
horny and you were there and it just. . . Well, I'm just really glad  
it happened. It went a long way to get rid of some of my stress." That  
came out absolutely wrong but she wasn't about to apologize and make  
things more awkward.

"So. . . Do you want to make it a thing?" And she swore it was Peter  
talking not her.

"What, masturbating in the gym showers with you whenever I'm horny?"

"No, silly." Malia actually chuckled. It was odd to be laughing about  
this. "I mean like a thing. A summer affair. No strings attached.  
After summer you can decide if you want to get back with me or if you  
don't want to and I'll do my best to accept whatever decision you'll  
make calmly."

"You think you can do that?" This time, Kira was the adamant one. She  
knew weres and knew how possessive they can be.

"Kira. It's been a long time since I thought killing someone was a  
better option. In any case, I won't hurt you. At least not  
intentionally. Not physically." And she was grateful to be having this  
conversation on phone because Kira couldn't see her cringe.

"What does a summer affair mean? Is it like endless sex or something?  
'Cause I think I’ll like that a lot."

"Well it means hanging out so uhhh yeah. We can do anything you want."

"I call the shots?" Was that awe in her voice?

"No we both do. That way we don't end up doing stuff that only one  
person wants."

"Sounds good to me." Kira answered, her excitement seeping through the  
phone lines to Malia who was just wondering if this was such a great  
idea after all. She was about to say something when she heard the  
unmistakable voice of Noshiko talking to the kitsune and then she was  
back on the line again; "Hey I gotta go. Apparently, my mom wants me  
to help her with something in the basement. I'll call you later okay?  
If not later tonight then maybe tomorrow."

"Oh okay. Talk to you soon." Malia mumbled and cut the call. She  
released a long breath she hadn't know she was holding and slid down  
on the covers of her bed, tossing around on the sheets as she tried to  
contain her anxiety.

She was certain at this rate, she could give Stiles a run for his  
money in the anxiety department.

 

*************************************************************************************************9**************************************************************************************************

 

Friday, 9th August, 2013.

The first thing that popped into her mind was; 'Well that was  
unexpected.' well not really but Kira sending her a partly nude  
picture of her in bed with the text --Helo lover.-- was a shock to her  
system and it was a familiar kind of shock too as she felt her body  
reacting. "This is a bad idea." She muttered to herself even as she  
started typing a reply to the kitsune. "This is a really bad idea. I  
can't possibly just calmly walk away from her." and yet what she typed  
was: Malia (22:13): --you are hot for me huh? Is your pussy getting  
damp right now?--

Kira (22:13) : --I've been thinking about you all day and I'm so horny  
my pussy is grinding for you right now, I can't keep it still.-- She  
was beyond caring at the moment as her hips ground down into the  
sheets.

Malia (22:14): --what are you wearing?-- She needed to be sure first.  
Malia (22:14) : --and stop grinding! I don't want you to come until I  
tell you, you can come. Do you understand?--

Kira (22:15) : --I'm just in my black lace panties and matching bra... You?--

Malia (22:16): --this isn't about me Kira... this is about you. I ask  
the questions do you understand? Just answer yes or no...the longer it  
takes you to answer yes or no, the longer it is going to take for me  
to let you come.--

Kira (22:16) : --...yes.--

Malia (22:16) : --good. Are your nipples hard for me Kira?--

Kira (22:16): --yes, for you.--

Malia (22:17) : --I want you to take off your bra. Tell me yes when  
you have done it.--

Kira (22:19) : --yes.--

Malia (22:20) : --Now start rubbing your aching nipples. Tweak them  
and make them harder, I want you to take one finger and dip it into  
your pussy and use the juice to lubricate your nipples. Does it feel  
good? Lubricate your nipples with your pussy juice can you do that for  
me?--

Kira (22:22) : --I'm doing it.-- And oh yes she was. Her breaths were  
shallower than when she had sent that first text.

Malia (22:22): --I wish I was there sucking on your erect tit's with  
your juice all over them. I want to nibble on your nipples while you  
moan low in your throat.--

Kira (22:22) : --I wish you were too.--

Malia (22:23) : --I want you to taste yourself. The same juice that is  
soaking your nipples.--

Kira (22:23) : --I am... I can taste myself.--

Malia (22:23): --how does it taste Kira?--

Kira (22:24): --it's so nice, it makes me want more. I want yours.--  
And in spite of her current lackadaisical mood, she noticed that she  
meant that. Yes, she wanted Malia all over her, skin on skin. Her  
heat, her lips and the fire she ignited deep inside her body and...  
"oh lord" she moaned to herself just as the next text came in.

Malia (22:25): --I want you to start rubbing your pussy baby, I want  
you to dip your finger in your moisture, and I want you to rub your  
clit using your pussy juice.--

Kira (22:25): --okay... do you still want my panties on?--

Malia (22:25): --no take them off.

Kira (22:25): --okay.--  
Kira (22:25): --done.--

Malia (22:26): --I want the air to hit your clit and I want you to be  
able to feel your wetness seeping out of your cunt and down your  
ass.--  
Malia (22:26) : --I want my face to be at your pussy and I want to  
start sucking on your pussy lips.--

Kira (22:27) : --that just got me a lot wetter.-- The kitsune typed  
with trembling fingers.

Malia (22:27): --I want to fuck you with my tongue. I want to feel  
your juices running down my throat.--

Kira (22:27): --mmm, yes.-- She typed it in the exact manner she whispered it.

Malia (22:28): --if I were there I would take my tongue and wrap it  
around your clit and suck on it really hard. A little pain mixed into  
the pleasure, my face covered in your juices. Can you hear your wet  
pussy?--

Kira (22:28): --that's so hot!...yes I can.--  
Kira (22:28): --it's so wet for you.--

Malia (22:30) : --spread your legs wider Kira, and put two fingers in  
your pussy for me. Twist and turn them, baby, just as I would do if i  
were there right now, moving fast and hard then slowly. I wish I could  
see, hear and smell your pussy right now. I want you creaming for  
me.--  
Malia (22:31): --I wish I was there to see your glistening pussy,  
while you rub your clit I want you to see how wet you are.--

Kira (22:32): --I wish you were here playing with my pussy.--  
Kira (22:32): --my juices are running down to my arse and onto the  
white sheets under me.--

Malia (22:33): --I would munch on your smooth pussy all day, but only  
after I sat on your face, so you could eat me out.--

Kira (22:33):-- I want to taste you as much as I want you to taste me.--

Malia (22:33): --Show me.-- It was an impulsive demand and Malia found  
herself regretting it the moment she sent it. Her uncertainty only  
growing as it seemed to take long for Kira to reply to her. Without  
even aware of what the message said when she heard her phone beep, her  
anxiety diminished appreciatively.

They followed each other in quick succession, the kitsune's very  
familiar pussy spread out, glistening with moisture and pink with  
arousal and Malia could swear she could smell her from where she was,  
inside her apartment. That last picture, the angle of it and the  
position the kitsune had twisted into, had Malia groaning deep in her  
throat. Kira was face down, her hips thrust up and legs parted to face  
the camera. She could just imagine what the wind would be doing with  
the kitsune right now.

How much more aroused she would be in that position and yes she could  
imagine her face buried in there, spreading her open and eating her  
out.

Malia (22:38): --I would follow the juice flow with my tongue from  
your cunt down your ass. Would you like me to rim you?--

Kira (22:38): --oh my god, please do. Do what you want with me.--

Malia (22:38): --oh baby do what I want you? I don't think you could  
handle that.--

Kira (22:39): --if we don't try, we'll never know.-- Kira coaxed, her  
fingers still alternating between stimulating her pussy and her  
nipples while the one hand kept with the texting.

Malia (22:40): --I want you to imagine that while you are rubbing your  
pussy my mouth is locked on your asshole.--  
Malia (22:41): --My tongue used your pussy juice to lubricate your  
asshole and my tongue is fucking it... slutty. Kira, have you ever had  
anyone play with your asshole before?--

Kira (22:41): --shit, don't stop. No.-- She typed honestly. Not once  
had Scott tried and neither had Malia and well. . . She didn't make it  
a habit of playing with her asshole because it never held much  
interest to her but now. . .

Malia (22:42): --Play with your asshole, Kira. Just touch it, rub your  
juices around that puckered hole and feel it react and twitch under  
your finger.--

Kira (22:43): --Do you want me to finger fuck myself??-- Kira dared  
after a while of doing what Malia said. She liked the shiver that run  
though her at the first touch of her asshole.

Malia (22:45): --Yes but using a different finger, not the one you put  
in your pussy, I want you to start rubbing your asshole, you don't  
have to penetrate. I just want you to imagine that it is my tongue  
rubbing it and then with the other hand start rubbing your clit  
again.--  
Malia (22:46): --you don't have to type.--  
Malia (22:46): --I know your hands are busy.--

Kira (22:46): --my asshole is so tight. Okay, I'm not gonna type for a  
bit.-- It was really an impulsive thing because the next thing she  
knew, she was calling Malia and tucking her earpiece into her ears to  
rid herself of the phone for a while.

Malia saw the call and answered almost immediately, Kira's breathing  
spurring her on and when she opened her mouth to speak, she found her  
voice foreign. As if it didn't belong to her. In that husky whisper  
tainted with lust, she managed; "I wish I was there seeing your creamy  
pussy juice pouring out of your cunt and pooling into your asshole. I  
would take my tongue and start lapping up the pool of pussy juice on  
your tight ring. I want to hear you moan for me, Kira as I rim you  
good."

"Yes, it feels so good," Kira managed on a gasp, a moan curling up and  
bubbling from her throat as he fingers flickered in and out of her at  
a more regular pace now.

"That's it, baby." Malia coaxed. She was till in her tank top and  
shorts but hearing Kira's shallow breathing on the phone was having a  
very powerful effect on her and slowly, ever so slowly, her palm found  
her core, warm and radiating heat through the shorts, and cupped it, a  
moan sounding from her throat as her hips jerked forward agitatedly.

Kira liked the sound of that moan and ventured; "What would you do if  
you walked in on me right now? Expecting nothing. . . Seeing and  
hearing everything?"

"Baby I would see your nipples erect and I would see your pussy open,  
and I would go in between your legs and put my pussy right up against  
the hand you are shoving in your cunt and while you are rubbing  
yourself the back of your hand would be rubbing my pussy getting me  
wet...I want you to tweak your nipples while your hand is in your  
pussy."

"I want you here with me right now." Kira whispered and Malia groaned  
in response. "I'm so close, Malia."

"I'm here with you, Kira. Cum for me. Please, baby."

And she let go amidst gasps and moans, her orgasm causing her back to  
shoot off the bed, arched like a bow, legs quivering in ecstasy for  
what felt like an eternity.

When she came down from her high, it was to the realization that Malia  
had cut the call and there was a text message on her phone that simply  
read; Malia (22:53): --Just so you know I didn't masturbate, but my  
pussy is throbbing.--

Kira (22:53): --shit, don't tell me that!--

Malia (22:54): --tell you what? About my pussy and how it is swollen  
and throbbing? What, I thought after what we just shared I can tell  
you that I can feel my nipples pressing against my shirt, and I am  
laying on my stomach so I can feel my clit pressing against my bed...  
so you don't want me to talk about that?--

Kira (22:55): --just moaned so loud I had to bite my lip.--

Malia (22:55): -- You weren't biting into your lip a few moments  
ago?-- She teased then added;  
\--besides, turning you on gets me wet and turns me on too. Making you  
come, makes me want to come.--

Kira (22:56): --Then why not?--

Malia (22:56): --Maybe some other time. You must be tired. Get some  
rest, alright?--

Kira (22:56): --Okay. Goodnight.--

Malia (22:57): --Sleep tight.--

Kira (22:57): --About what I said. . .--

Malia (22:59): --I know it was the heat of a moment thing. Don't  
worry. What is said during sex doesn't count. Sleep tight.--

Kira (23:00): -- Kk.-- She felt deflated somehow as she turned to  
fiddle with her iPod and select a playlist of slow songs. The effect  
of her orgasm still sang in her veins.

 

*************************************************************************************************10**************************************************************************************************

 

Saturday, 10th august, 2013.

It was absolutely pervy and Malia found herself hard-pressed to not  
blush all day especially because she had "boldly" walked into a sex  
shop to purchase scented candles, cuffs and erotic oils but the moment  
had come when she hadn't just asked to buy a dildo but also an anal  
plug and a strap on and then when she stepped out of the store with  
two bags, it was to see this oddly handsome guy staring at her.

It was after she got home and put everything away that she realized  
that Peter was going to be billed and her father would know.

"Dear Lord!"

 

*************************************************************************************************11**************************************************************************************************Sunday, 11th August, 2013.

It had started as a harmless stalking routine. Somehow, Malia followed  
Kira's scent till she was standing in front of the Yukimura's New York  
home. She didn't go to knock on the door or make her presence known  
but after only a few minutes there, she got a text from Kira that  
said; --Wanna get drunk? 14 E 23rd St, New York. Or you could just  
find me by scent.--

For a moment, she thought to wait for Kira to come out of the house so  
they'll go together but then it dawned on her that the other girl  
could already be at the said place especially since there was only one  
heartbeat coming from the house and it didn't really sound like  
Kira's.

It turned out to be a very convenient location that gave the appeal of  
a seafood joint. Kira was sitting at the bar with a glass of something  
when she walked in and headed straight to her. "What'you drinking?"  
Malia asked casually as she took the seat opposite her.

Kira raised her glass to eye level as if seeing it for the first time  
before answering: "Bombay sapphire gin and pineapple. Yeah it's my  
first time drinking it but I overheard this guy ordering it and it  
sounded healthy-ish. So i got it too."

In general, Live Bait was a total honky tonk of a place but the staff  
was awesome. That is if you got used to the fact that the place looked  
like a fisherman's club. She didn't mind. Living in the woods made her  
very. . . Adaptable. Besides, everything about Live Bait was gorgeous.  
Lots of people were grabbing a drink after work but it wasn't crowded.  
She loved their happy hour specials: $2 sliders, $1 oysters, $4 draft  
Coors light or house brew and many other great valued items. She loved  
that the waiter was honest with them told them the fried oyster slider  
wasn't amazing but she did get an order of the fried pickles for $6.95  
but enough for her and Kira to share. Malia had a thing with fried  
pickles and yes she couldn't get them everywhere because the places  
that do serve them either;  
1\. overcharge ($10+ per order) or  
2\. are awful and of course there's the double whammy - it's overpriced  
and they taste awful.

NOT the case at Live Bait. The batter was light and crispy so the  
pickles weren't compromised by thick, unseasoned batter. And the  
oysters! Large blue point oysters, fresh, not-fishy, shucked well, for  
$1 each.

"Oh come on, you enjoyed the service because the waiter and bartender  
are both hot as fuck." Kira muttered, definitely drunk then and Malia  
couldn't help chuckling. She had the good sense to start recording  
this for future purposed. The shy and collected Kira Yukimura was  
drunk. This should be fun.

"Are you trying to say that. . .-" Screw this. She thought as she  
fiddled with her phone and started the recorder. Kira didn't even seem  
to notice as she swirled her ice cubes around in her glass. "You're  
telling me now that you find both of them hot?"

"Well yeah! Did you see that guy? His arms were so..." She didn't  
speak but the exaggerated shudder made her point for her.

"I didn't know you liked the bulky ones."

"Hey. I've only dated two guys and Scott was the muscular of the two.  
It's not a preference as much as it's an added bonus. Man, it's been  
long since I had something inside me."

Malia sputtered, causing her to choke lightly on her drink although  
Kira was far too gone to notice. "You want to have something inside  
you? How come you never said anything?"

"I'm quite happy with what I had." Then the kitsune's eyes got sterner  
as she looked dazedly at Malia. "Are you saying you don't miss it? I  
mean I know it was only Stiles but are you saying-

"I miss it sometimes, yes." And that, that was the shocker. The more  
crippling one was that she didn't just miss sex with a guy, she missed  
*being* with Stiles but Kira didn't need to know that. There was  
absolutely no need for that. "I also don't want to ever cheat on  
anyone with anyone so I'm exclusive now. That means while I'm with  
you, there's going to be no one else."

"Maybe we could get a boy toy. Have sex with him when we want to."  
Kira suggested.

Malia couldn't even bring herself to be shocked anymore. Apparently,  
drunk Kira was a very wildly opinionated person.

"Maybe we can do that but for now, lemme take you home. It's late and  
you're pissed drunk." Malia smiled at the kitsune who held her face up  
by using a fist to prop up her chin. She stopped the recording and  
slipped her phone into the back pocket of her ripped denim trousers.

"Or you can take me to your place and make love to me." Kira whispered  
and Malia stopped dead in her movements, looking at the kitsune with  
wide eyes. "Oh come on, you and I both know you want to."

"You're drunk."

"Maybe. I also know who I'm saying these things to. Malia Tate. Hale.  
-Whatever surname you've settled on- Were coyote, ex girlfriend. . .  
Just because I'm drunk doesn't mean I'm stupid."

It really was all the argument she needed because in the next hour,  
she had Kira, sprawled out in her bed. Yes she had drunk as much -or  
perhaps more than- the kitsune had drunk but she didn't even feel a  
slight daze. Sometimes she hated being a were.

Hesitantly, Malia pinched one small pink nipple which swelled beneath  
her touch, her heart beating faster in her chest, as she knelt back  
down between those slender legs. She leaned forward, her nose almost  
touching her pussy and breathed in deeply. The musky scent was  
overpowering and she felt herself responding to it, getting wetter and  
wetter just from her that glorious scent.

Slowly, carefully her tongue licked along one pink lip and then the  
other. She tasted unbelievable. Malia's whole tongue darted out to  
lick both pussy lips at once, the rough fabric of Kira's thong leaving  
a slightly bitter taste in her mouth. She reached to either side of  
her hips, tracing the bony protrusions up to the string band of her  
thong and slid them down her thighs, over the knees, past the feet,  
and onto the floor.

There Kira was, beautiful, thin, naked, and all for her. Her pussy was  
slightly red, flushed with excitement and Malia licked her lips again,  
this time pushing between her folds, loving that even in her  
intoxicated state, Kira was very wet. She lapped at her juices, the  
taste better than the finest wine. Her tongue traced a path to her  
clit, nose buried in her patch of brunette pubes -Kira has always been  
girly so it came as no surprise that she had left a butterfly-shaped  
patch of hair on her pussy after shaving.- then down again into her  
hole, before finally right down to her little pink asshole.

Usually, she didn't go in for rim-jobs -it wasn't her thing- but  
tonight was a one off. She decided that since she had already crossed  
the line and Kira was intoxicated, she wouldn't be offended if Malia  
pulled back because she didn't like it. It seemed like a best time and  
opportunity to practice. And beside on that night they had sexted, the  
kitsune had been *very* open to the idea.- She should do everything  
she wanted to try and a few things she wouldn't normally do. So she  
leaned in further, her tongue darting out shyly at first till she was  
now pressing firmly onto that hole, and eating that little puckered  
hole for all its worth, the tip of her tongue probing and forcing it  
open.

The taste was not what she expected, not unpleasant or bitter, just  
different. While she ate Kira's asshole, she pushed her index finger  
into her pussy. The kitsune's slick wet cunt, warmly enveloped her  
digit as she worked it in and out. She made a gun with her hand and  
pushed the finger all the way in, smiling against her hole when she  
heard her breathing was a little faster now. Malia's thumb applied  
pressure to Kira's clit, the Kitsune's hips bucked ever so slightly.  
-maybe she was a little shocked that Kira was getting off on this!-

Malia’s thumb made circular motions on Kira's little nub, the  
Kitsune's thighs squeezing her head in response. Removing her tongue  
from her ass, she replaced it with her little finger, pushing it all  
the way in. She began to move her hand back and forth fingering both  
her holes at once. Every time she pulled back, Kira's hips would buck  
trying to get them back in again and she heard a whisper of what  
sounded like "yes.".

The coyote added her middle finger to her pussy. It was a tight  
squeeze, but her juices helped her slip it in. Leaning forward, she  
began lapping at her clit,  
making the same circle motions as her thumb had just made. Kira's  
bucking got more pronounced, and the thigh squeezing more intense.  
After a couple more minutes of Malia's attention she was ready to  
blow, the coyote could tell by the short gasp of "faster" that reached  
her ears.

She reached her other hand up along her flat stomach to one small  
breast, to pinch the nipple. That pushed her over the edge, she bucked  
hard, her legs clamping together around Malia's head in a crushing  
grip. A moan escaped her mouth as she rode the orgasm wave to  
pleasurable heights. Her gasps were music to Malia's ears and she  
found herself smiling as she drunk in Kira's essence, licking and  
cleaning her up.

When she looked up, it was to see Kira passed out asleep. And that was  
when the worry set in. She couldn't really tell at which point the  
kitsune had fallen asleep because she had been so engulfed in giving  
her pleasure -which she had inadvertently done- that she hadn't really  
noticed much happening.

After hours spent beating herself up over it, she finally went to sleep.

 

**************************************************************************************************12*************************************************************************************************

 

Monday, 12th August, 2013.

When she woke up, Kira was gone.

The feeling that washed over her was an oddly familiar one. One she  
didn't much like, similar to the one she felt that fateful day when  
she woke up to find out Kira had left Beacon Hills with her family.  
Yes, she had been forewarned but the reality of it had stung sharp and  
she still felt that chill whenever she tried to recollect that day.  
With a sigh, she rolled onto her back, arm tucked under her head as  
she stared up at the ceiling.

What should she do? But the question was, what could she do? What if  
Kira got angry and felt like she had been taken advantage of? Then she  
would have to kiss her second chance goodbye. It was these thoughts  
that kept her from calling the kitsune all day.

She was terrified, uncertain and not sure what to do and how to react  
but after all day of not hearing from Kira, she dialed the other's  
number, took a deep breath and damned it all to hell and back.

 

*****

It was a jolt to her system when she woke up and found herself naked  
in Malia's bed. The coyote however, was still fully clothed in the  
clothes she had been wearing the previous night. She remembered. She  
remembered that much and for a while, she just sat there in bed,  
looking down at Malia and wondering what the hell could have happened  
to make her end up in Malia's bed.

Slowly so as not to wake Malia up, she found and put on her clothes  
then snuck out of the room. It her haste to escape the awkwardness she  
thought might happen when Malia woke up, she forgot to do the next  
decent thing. Leave a note. Sometime after she got home, got some food  
and hangover medicine and some quality sleep, she woke up to memories  
of the previous night.

Her cheeks flamed up at the vision of Malia choking on her drink at  
how blunt she was being and then the shocker of the night. When she  
had literally jostled Malia into taking her home and making love to  
her and. . . And that was where the memory ended.

Fuck, had she fallen asleep on Malia? The coyote was probably freaking  
out and although it was a little selfish, she didn't call or text to  
tell her it was fine because well, it wasn't. She was confused. Yes  
she still loved Malia but did she want to get back together with  
her?

When the call came in, she stared at the screen for a while, clearing  
her throat before answering it. "Heyyy..."

"I am so sorry about last night." Was the first thing Malia said and  
Kira had to stop herself from laughing.

"Right. What exactly are you apologizing for, because I don't think  
you did anything wrong last night." She replied and when after a  
while, Malia hadn't said anything, she added. "I think last night was  
fun so try not to ruin it for me."

"Yeah. Yeah sure of course.” She stuttered. "Do you wanna go on a date with me?"

Now it was her turn to stutter. "You say. . . Say what?"

"A date. You know, not one where you get drunk and I carry you home  
but one where we sit down and have a meal then maybe kiss and have fun  
afterwards."

"Uhhh. . . Okay. What did you. . . What did you have in mind?"

"I'll pick you up then. What do you say, day after tomorrow?"

"I'm free for any day except tomorrow so yeah."

"Great." And it was. She felt absolutely great. Elated didn't quite cut it.

"My address is-"

"I know where you live." Malia cut in with a chuckle. "I'm your  
stalker, remember?"

"Oh yeah. . . That."

"Don't forget that."

"I won't."

 

*************************************************************************************************13**************************************************************************************************

 

Tuesday, 13th August, 2013.

Kira was exhausted. There really was no two ways about that and she  
hurried out of her car, getting down and locking it up before she went  
into the house. Her mood wasn't sour but it could be better and she  
would *kill* to get a massage. Her shoulders were taut and her muscles  
felt as though a little extra movement and they would break.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. -Well, technically, she did.  
Beacon Hills.- Before they had moved to Beacon Hills, New York City  
had been her home and she loved it here, loved the noise, the bustle  
of activity and especially the night life but after roughly two years  
in Beacon Hills, she seemed to have changed into a new and totally  
different person because it makes absolutely no sense to think that  
New York City had changed.

She still liked it here, the familiarity of the things and the  
routines, however a part of her found herself. . . Swallowed up by the  
city, for lack of a better phrase, and every once in a while, she  
found herself yearning for the calm and quiet of Beacon Hills. The  
fact that everyone knew everyone and there was a sort of family link  
between the people of that very small town -supernatural evilness  
aside-.

She had just wanted to see what she was getting herself into. It had  
been in the planning for months now to visit NYU one more time and see  
it from the perspective of an 19 year old undergraduate aspirant  
instead of a 13 year old dreamer. So she had gone and found herself  
swallowed up by the large school. Given, she wouldn't have to know  
every part of the school but it didn't stop her from feeling like a  
very little fish in a very large pond when she got to the NYU campus  
at Greenwich Village in Lower Manhattan.

No, she wasn't discouraged. Far from it. She was going to get into NYU  
and do fashion and design in a few years whether the school chewed her  
and spat her out or took the initiative to swallow her whole. With a  
lazy sigh, she collapsed onto her bed and even as she told herself  
that she needed to go take a shower, she felt herself being pulled  
deeper and deeper till she was finally unconscious.

She woke up sometime around midnight to eat and take a bath before  
retiring to her bed once more.

 

*************************************************************************************************14**************************************************************************************************

 

Wednesday, 14th August, 2013.

Kira sat on the couch, watching Malia as she moved around the kitchen.  
They had spent the last hour or so on the other's balcony having  
dinner because just as expected, when Malia had asked her out on a  
date, she had meant the location was to be her apartment. No, it  
didn't mean the coyote was cheap. It only meant that Malia was just  
not pretencious and she believed dates -the candle-lit ones that  
happen in restaurants- were.

Their table had three candles and wine and with a perfect view of New  
York city. The thrill was in watching the city literally come alive  
with lights in a blink of an eye. Admittedly, it had only been a  
simple Penne gorgonzola and flavourful Chicken fajitas on the side but  
she was impressed and feeling happy to her own confusion.

Perhaps it was the fact that Malia never cooked exclusively for her.  
All the times she's eaten something Malia cooked, it had been a pack  
meal. The pack. She missed them terribly, especially Scott.

She had continuously complimented Malia's cooking all throughout  
dinner and had enjoyed immensely, how the coyote had blushed and  
remained blushing the whole time. She was glad she accepted the date  
offer because after more than a year of being with the coyote,  
finally, she felt. . . Thoroughly and completely taken to. Yes, it  
would seem she was falling for Malia all over again. This time, better  
than the last.

Somehow, -and this was strange to her too- she was still confused. She  
swirled her wine, enjoying the aroma as the drink cascaded around the  
edge of the glass. "You know you're not supposed to spin wine hard  
like that right?" Malia asked laughing, startling the kitsune.

Caught off guard, Kira jumped just enough to twirl the glass too much  
and the wine splashed over the side, onto her skirt and across the  
couch. "Oh crap!" She stammered. "Damn Malia, I'm so sorry," she  
replied, standing...

Malia just laughed and threw a dishtowel at her. "Here, and relax,  
it's no big deal. It's just a sofa. Now the wine..." her voice trailed  
off, looking at Kira and giving her an evil look... The brunette  
misread Malia's mood and in fear looked up, and when their eyes met,  
they both burst out laughing. Wiping away the wine from the sofa, she  
once again, began to apologize...

"Will you stop." Malia said. "It's just a sofa. Hell, it might be an  
opportunity to get back at these people for charging such an expensive  
fee." She laughed, leaning in to help clean up the mess... As they  
wiped their hands met, and suddenly they were silent, staring at each  
other, faces very close, eyes locked as a million memories danced  
through their minds... ... Once upon a time, they had been different  
people with dramatically different tastes in boys. Kira fell for  
chivalry and courage and romance, the kind of guy who goes the extra  
mile to make you smile. The kind who looks at you like you're the only  
one -and you know you're the only one- the kind who hold you to his  
side with a protective arm around you even when he knows you can  
protect yourself. The kind who made sure everyone knew he would gladly  
die for you. The kind that there was only one of, in the entire world;  
Scott. Scott McCall. She had grown up in a house where her every need  
was provided and she was never really chastised.

Malia, on the other hand, had grew up in a fairly loving home with a  
sister whom she adored completely until that fateful day when it had  
turned sour. When she got changed back to human form and sent to  
Eichen, the attention from boys hadn't been flattering. Not that she  
didn't like the attention, but in those early days of being human,  
they seemed a little bit too one- dimensional to her... Until that day  
when she had re-met Stiles and everything had changed. Just like that.

She had gravitated toward the boy, helplessly, because he was funny,  
considerate, sarcastic to people who deserve it, quick-witted, caring,  
smart, brave, sometimes stupidly so, and above all, even though they  
were quick to have sex, Stiles didn't act like it was the most  
important thing. To him, she was.

Breaking the silence, Kira picked up her glass and the wet towel and  
walked into the kitchen. "Oh wow," she laughed, "I didn't realize you  
were over here cutting strawberries."

"What? What am I missing?" Malia asked. When the other girl didn't  
answer, she turned to look, only to see her holding one of the biggest  
berries from the box in her hand, resting it on her cleavage. The  
coyote's eyes widened before she burst out laughing. "Oh Damn!" She  
laughed. "You are awful."

"That's how it began wasn't it?" the Kitsune asked rhetorically.  
"Remind me... Wasn't it that night in the kitchen, in my house?"

Malia looked at her, feeling her heart speeding up ever so slightly at  
the memory. "Silly me, I thought it began that night in your room when  
your parents were downstairs and we were talking about cars." she  
replied.

"So you do remember!" Kira almost shouted. It had been the night when  
she had first felt the sexual tension between them. Their eyes had  
locked because they were talking -well, she was talking- about how  
much cooler it'll be to ride a motorbike and for some insane reason,  
had thought it a good idea to use Malia's groin as a bike seat to  
prove her point. She had thought she was the only one who felt that  
because Malia had acted like she hadn't.

Malia tossed the towel in the sink and leaned back against the  
counter. "Yes I remember. How could I ever forget? It lasted what,  
five, six months? Five months of forbidden passion."

Kira popped the strawberry into her mouth before answering. "Yes,  
something like that."

"And you were the only lover I had during that time you know...? Boy  
or girl." Malia said, her voice trailing off.

Kira turned back to the counter to cut some berries, and to hide her  
blush and mild discomfort. "No, I didn't know that," she replied,  
matter-of-factly. The silence hung in the air for a moment too long  
around the women.

"I need a drink." Malia finally said.

"Me too," Kira laughed as she picked up the wine and took a pull  
directly from the bottle. She looked at her ex? Again. "Was I really  
the only one during that time?"

Malia took the bottle from Kira's hands, looking into her eyes. "Yes."  
She whispered.

Kira smiled a slight smile and looked at the ceiling. "You know it was  
the same for me, right?"

"Yes." They had agreed that no other girls outside the "relationship"  
but Malia had still been with Stiles so Kira had expected that the  
coyote at least had a few of those moments with Stiles. "Give me that  
bottle. I need another drink." Kira handed it to her and started to  
snicker and suddenly they were both laughing, hard.

As they laughed, wine sloshed from the bottle and spilled onto the  
floor. Eyes wide, they burst out into heavier laughter and Malia sat  
the bottle down and reached for another dishtowel. They cleaned up the  
mess in near silence, the occasional snicker escaping their lips.

With the spell broken Malia stood, and when Kira stood as well, she  
leaned back into the fridge to catch her balance and the coyote  
reached for her to steady her. "Too much wine girl?" She asked  
laughing.

"No, just enough." The petite brunette replied.

Malia looked at her, brows furrowed. "Enough for what?"

"For this..." Kira whispered, grabbing Malia's shirt by the colar to  
pull her closer to herself and planting her lips firmly against the  
coyote's.

At first, Malia didn't respond.-mostly from shock that finally Kira  
was initiating intimacy- But the heat from the other's mouth on hers  
was too much to resist... Kira pressed at her lips with her tongue,  
gently, then as she felt Malia sigh, more forcefully.

She opened, and for the briefest of moments, their tongues met in that  
forever distance between two sets of lips. After a moment, Malia broke  
it off. "Kira..." She said, her voice barely a whisper. The kitsune  
looked into her eyes, stroking her now dark hair. "Your hair is still  
gorgeous. In fact, I prefer this cut on you better."

Malia smiled, enjoying both the touch and the compliment, but feeling  
uneasy. Uncertain as to where this was going. "Kira," she spoke again  
then ever so gently kissed her on the lips, and not getting a  
response, did it again. When she still stood motionless, she leaned  
back, her hands on Kira's shoulders. "Have you forgotten everything?  
Or have you chosen to ignore it?" She asked gently.

"Yes, yes, yes I remember it." Kira said, her face to the ceiling,  
eyes closed. "Yes," she whispered, "I remember it all. I remember the  
first time. I remember the last time. -especially the last time- I  
remember falling asleep lying on your back, the feel of your body  
rising and falling. The heat. All those nights I'd wake up sweating  
because you had a nightmare and your body heat excalated so it warmed  
me up. I remember the taste and feel of your lips." She smiled for a  
moment and looked at Malia before continuing. "Both sets of them."

The coyote smiled with her, " Yeah, me too," she replied, unable to  
break the feeling of agitating Kira with her words. Kira felt her  
heart skip a beat as she picked up the still half-filled box of  
strawberries. "I even remember how the first time came about... But,  
life is different now," she replied, opening the fridge. She had  
agreed to a purely sexual thing but tonight wasn't sexual. Nothing  
about tonight had been sexual. The memories, the touches, the  
laughter. She was falling in love all over again with Malia and the  
prospect scared her a great deal more than it did the first time.

Before she got hurt.

She put the box on a shelf, pulling one out and as she bit the berry  
in half she flinched when she felt Malia's hand on her back.

Frozen in place, facing her reflection on the stainless steel she saw  
her own desires staring back at her. She wanted to run, she wanted to  
turn and kiss Malia. She didn't know what she wanted, so when the  
other stepped closer, brushing her backside with her body, and gently  
lifted her hair to expose her neck, Kira didn't move. She was able to  
fight it  
off on the inside, still thinking she could resist... It was the kiss  
that did it.

She sighed, and Malia, correctly believing it a sign of approval,  
found herself emboldened... She ran her hands along the side of the  
Kitsune's body, from the shoulders to her hips, then back up again,  
slowly moving them inward to rest on her breasts, her lips still  
kissing her neck, even with Kira's hair hanging down on her face.

The smaller girl leaned back into the other's and placed her hands  
over Malia's hands as she cupped and squeezed her breasts. Sighing,  
she turned and their eyes met.

Kira, feeling the lust, and seeing the sparkle in Malia's eyes found  
herself struggling against the inevitable. They leaned in and kissed.  
A gentle passion filled kiss, mouths exploring each other,  
tongues, again, just ever so slightly touching. Kira leaned back  
against the fridge door to steady herself and Malia kissed first her  
cheek, and then her neck. The kitsune lifted her head up, allowing the  
coyote easier access. Her hands slid down the side of the other's  
body, resting on her hips.

Malia moved to kiss Kira again, her own hands sliding down and resting  
over the other's. They interlaced fingers as the easy kissing became  
intense kissing... Malia locked her fingers harder around the petite  
brunette's and then pulled her hands up and over her head where she  
pinned her hands to the stainless steel of the fridge.

Kissing harder, she moved her hands until she had Kira's pinned with  
just one of hers. As she pressed her against the door, she moved her  
free hand down and Kira's hips slid lower and she pulled up at the hem  
of her summer dress.

Kira moaned as Malia reached under her dress, their mouths still  
fighting one another for control in their kisses. The coyote let go of  
the other's hands and stepped back.

They looked at each other a moment, Kira biting her lower lip. Malia  
smiled and reached for her hips where she slowly turned her around to  
face the refrigerator again. Lifting her hair, she kissed the back of  
her neck once, then stepped away and slid the dress off Kira's  
shoulders. As the straps fell away, she kissed the bare skin, adding  
to the buzz Kira was beginning to feel from the combination of her  
lust and the wine.

When the dress reached Kira's elbows, she turned to face Malia and  
pulled it free of her arms, exposing her bare breasts. She covered  
them subconsciously with her hands and Malia simply smiled, then  
laughed a bit... "Still the same girl. Open, let me see, I love your  
boobs. You know that." Kira smiled at her, and lowered her hands to a  
cupping position, no longer covering them.

"And they always loved you. Suck them." She commanded, in a  
lighthearted manner. Malia leaned in, taking Kira into her mouth.  
First one, then the other, and then in-between both, squeezing her as  
she did so. Kira took Malia's head in her hands, her fingers running  
though her hair as she pulled her in, and held her in place.

The coyote understood Kira's need and sucked on her nipples, drawing  
them out and lightly biting her, just enough to cause her to flinch.  
"Ouch, Hey!" The kitsune laughed. Malia shook her head free, leaned  
up, and kissed her again. They made out for a few moments, when she  
reached down, and grabbing Kira's dress, slid it down past her hips  
and onto the floor where she stepped free.

Malia dropped down to her knees, kissing Kira's belly inch by inch  
until she reached her mound, kissing her lightly through the fabric.  
kira smiled inside and reached for her panties to pull them down when  
she stopped her.

"Wait," she spoke. "I want to look. It's been a long time lover...  
since I was up close and personal. With you awake. Fully." Kira felt a  
flush of embarrassment and her cheeks reddened. She had always  
considered herself somewhat shy, the thunderous sexual moans she was  
capable of, notwithstanding.

Malia looked into her face, remembering how easy she was to fluster  
and laughed when she saw the blush of her cheeks. Embarrassed, Kira  
involuntarily covered her breasts again, causing the coyote to laugh  
so hard she fell the remaining distance to the floor and landed on her  
ass with a loud thud. She looked up, shock on her face and Kira  
laughed hysterically as the other girl reached for the counter to  
stand, pulled down the small cutting board that had a few strawberries  
still sitting on it...

As they tumbled to the floor, the kitsune laughed harder and Malia  
reached for her, clasping her panties and pulling. Kira leaned forward  
trying to keep from falling and caught herself on the counter's edge.  
Both girls were still laughing when Kira  
grabbed bottle of wine and dropped down to the floor with Malia.  
Taking a drink from the bottle, the coyote looked around her and said  
a bit too loudly, "Damn glad I washed the floors this morning!"

She took a bite of one of the berries amidst laughter and giggles then  
offered Kira a bite. She opened her mouth, looked into the other's  
eyes as she bit down, and then sucked her fingers into her mouth. Eyes  
locked, the laughter stopped and both could feel the heat of the  
moment. Releasing her fingers from her mouth, Kira leaned in and once  
again, they kissed.

This time there was no hesitation as they pressed hard against the  
other, tongues fighting for dominance. Pulling free, gasping for air  
they laughed again, this time without the playful humor but with  
evident sexual tension.

"Stand up." She whispered. Kira looked at her and she motioned with  
her hand for her to stand. She hesitated a moment and then stood  
leaning back into the fridge door.

Malia leaned in and pressed her lips in a kiss onto Kira's panties,  
and the kitsune, again biting her lower lip, slipped her hands under  
the black waistband and slid them down, stepping clear and flinging  
them across the kitchen. Malia reached out and grabbed her hips and  
then leaned in and slid her tongue between her legs.

She gasped and opened her legs ever so slightly. Malia toyed with her,  
licking up and down the small patch of red hair that looked like a  
landing strip before occasionally flicking at her most sensitive of  
spots. After a few minutes of this torture, the smaller girl grabbed  
the coyote's head and forcefully guided her to where she wanted her to  
be... She pressed her tongue deeper into Kira's folds, opening them up  
for better access.

Kira caught her breath as she felt the lightening pass through her  
body in the form of a shudder. The coyote felt it too and slowly  
licked and sucked exactly where she knew Kira needed it... The kitsune  
could feel her orgasm building and tightened her grip on Malia's head,  
pulling at her hair as she did so.

Malia's tongue pressed and she sucked, gently drawing Kira's clit into  
her mouth where she focused her attentions. Kira felt her knees grow  
weak and her muscles tense. She would unknowingly breathe in audible  
gasps as Malia pushed her faster and faster toward the cliff of a  
powerful orgasm.

She felt it too, and sucked and released her, then pressed the tip of  
her tongue into her sweet spot, wanting to feel her come on her mouth.  
She opened her eyes, looking down at Malia, and squeezing her legs  
around her she cried out in a loud moan, her hands pulling on her  
hair.

She pressed, concentrating on that one spot remembering how Kira's  
muscles would tense and shudder as she came... Kira, unable to stand  
freely, fell back onto the door of the refrigerator, her orgasm still  
racking her every nerve.

Malia was merciless, her tongue pressing and flicking at Kira  
relentlessly, the Kitsune's breath coming in gasps and her moans  
echoed throughout the kitchen... She continued until Kira finally  
reached her saturation point and began to try to push her head away  
from between her legs, "Nononoooo, Stop. Oh crap Stop Malia . . ." She  
pleaded.

Malia smiled, kissed her one last time, pulled free of her legs, and  
looked up at her face. Their eyes met and Malia stood slowly. Somehow,  
and pretty suddenly, they were kissing with a newfound fury. Kira tore  
at the other's clothing as they made out, lifting her shirt over her  
head.

Pausing to look, she giggled, "I knew you weren't wearing a bra."  
Malia smiled at her, "Well, I was hoping..."

Kira's eyes grew wide. "Hoping what? Ohh, you are bad!" She laughed.  
Kira chuckled then bent down to kiss them, replying, "Well they look  
great." Malia let out a small sigh and turned toward the countertop  
and hiking her skirt, she jumped up to sit on top of the counter.  
Resting right at the edge.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked, her voice a playful tease.

"Inviting you, I hope." She answered demurely, smiling.

Kira smiled back and stepped toward her, the coyote opened her legs  
and the petite stepped in, rubbing gently against her. They leaned in  
and kissed again. Malia, in an effort to keep her balance, spread her  
hand out and when she did, she pushed the remaining strawberries  
across the counter. Turning her head, she laughed and picked one up  
and offered Kira a bite, which she eagerly accepted.

Malia took the other half and ate it, reaching for another. She  
pressed it over her breasts, touching first one then the other nipple.  
"Kiss me there," she whispered. Kira obediently leaned in and kissed  
each nipple, pausing just long enough to draw them to full attention.  
When she finished she leaned back,  
grabbed another of the red berries herself, and touched it to Malia's  
belly. Then she leaned in and kissed that spot... The coyote smiled  
and took Kira's hand, the one holding the fruit and pressed it to her  
lips. Kira obediently kissed her there as well. Silence filled the air  
as they looked into each other's eyes and Malia, her body shaking from  
the adrenaline rush slowly pushed Kira's hand down, along her belly  
and across her hiked up skirt, and rested it between her legs... Kira  
grinned and pulled free of Malia's hand, took the berry in her mouth,  
and leaned in to kiss her again.   
Malia took a bite of the fruit, a hint of juice trickling down  
her chin, never loosing eye contact with the kitsune. Backing away,  
Kira could feel the flush as it raced through her body. It had been a  
long time, a very long time since she had played -literally- around  
with another person sexually.

She pressed her face into Malia's neck, pushing up, and she responded,  
giving her unobstructed access. She ran the berry across the sensitive  
skin, leaving behind a slight red mark from the fruit as the coyote  
shuddered. The fruit still half-free of her lips, Kira touched the  
rough patch of the berry to Malia's hardening nipples.

When she sighed, Kira dropped the fruit on her belly, and sucked on  
one nipple and then the other as a slight tease. Malia reached for her  
head and Kira smacked her hands away before taking the berry back into  
her lips. Pressing it into the other's belly button, Kira circled her  
mouth around, leaving little traces of red from the juice of the berry  
on her tummy.

The coyote giggled and pushed at Kira's head. "That tickles!" she  
smirked. The kitsune looked up, and made a huge show of swallowing the  
berry and started laughing as well... Resting her head upon Malia's  
heaving belly she looked over at the pile of strawberries and picked  
up another, smaller one. Looking up and showed it to Malia, who  
stopped laughing to catch her breath and once again, total silence  
filled the room.

Sexual tension hung heavy in the air as Kira placed the red fruit on  
Beth's belly and slowly slid it down toward her hips. She leaned back,  
moaning, her chest moving ever so slightly with her increasing  
respirations... Kira moved the berry around her waist, slowly moving  
lower with each pass along her hips.

Pausing along her mound, she leaned in and kissed her in the same  
spot. She moaned again and Kira kissed harder, moving lower at an  
agonizingly slow pace.

She reached down, taking the berry from Kira, and brought it to her  
lips where she kissed it, and slid her hand back down, pressing the  
fruit to her wetness. After pressing it against her for a moment, she  
pulled it free, offering it to Kira. “Eat me. Please Kira, do it." She  
all but begged in a hoarse whisper, her voice as sweet as nectar.

Kira took the fruit into her mouth, ate it, then leaned in and kissed  
Beth's inner thigh, drawing a lazy circle with her tongue. She could  
feel the heat from between her legs as she moved closer, grazing her tongue across her most sensitive of spots. Her tongue swirled and moved, licked and sucked, tormenting throaty moans out of Malia till the coyote couldn't keep it in anymore. With all her energy, she gently pushed Kira away from her, slid off the counter and reached for the kitsune's hand to drag her to the bedroom.

She led Kira to her bed on wobbly legs and they both climbed on,  
making out as they knelt in the middle before lying down and  
intertwining their legs. With their heads in opposite directions, they  
brought their pussies together and started to rub them against each  
other.

Immediately they both began to moan as they felt the other's pussy  
rubbing against their own. Kira was worked up all over again from  
eating Malia's pussy moments earlier and Malia was just soaking and  
impatiently awaiting her release. They were humping their pussies  
together while watching each other's tits bouncing ever so lightly.

Malia hooked one of Kira's legs over her shoulder as she pulled  
herself into a kneeling position between the other's legs, bringing  
their wet heat into even more direst contact that had both girls  
gasping from the effect. It hit them slowly then all at once, causing  
Malia's body to lurch forward on a groan, both girls trying to  
maintain the rhythm as they rode out their climax.

Rhythm, however, went out the window as they were both just trying to  
keep their pussies together while their bodies were shaking and  
trembling from the force of the orgasm. Malia collapsed onto Kira and  
the kitsune's arms, although weak, came up to grab hold of the coyote,  
keeping her in place and not caring about the sticky mess their fluids  
were making on each of their bodies.

 

*************************************************************************************************15**************************************************************************************************

 

Thursday, 15th August, 2013.

Kira had called her parents to tell them she was staying over, yet at  
daybreak, she had hurried out after taking only a few sips of her  
juice and taken two slices of bread with her so Malia had just gone  
back to her kitchen to clean up the place and then retired to the  
couch to read the book Kira had handed to her the day before when she  
had come over. The Fault in Our Stars. That's what the title said and  
she got lost in the words until Stiles called her sometime after  
midday to video chat.

They had been talking about everything and nothing for almost an hour  
when she shook her head at her ex and muttered; "You know something  
Cora said that day she returned that has really stuck with me? And  
yes, before you ask, it was about you."

"Okay then I'll ask what she said instead."

"She said you've gotten worse. As in, you're more erratic and  
borderline crazy." At Stiles' faux hurt look, Malia added; "Derek also  
called you a hyperactive spaz once and I'm recently finding myself to  
be in agreement with those views."

"Figures. You're Hale. All Hales hate me." He wasn't really hurt and  
he didn't believe that either. Only people who ever hated him, the  
whole freaking family, was the Rakens but they were proven to be  
psycho-sociopaths so obviouly the problem was with them and not him.  
Hah!

"If by your version of hate, it means taking you to bed, then I  
wonder what your version of love will be." Malia mused sarcastically.

"You're being awfully formal with me." Stiles replied, his tone amused  
as he shook his head, trying for his adaptation of "C.E.O. Pose."

"No. No no no. I refuse to talk about sex with you."

"Because you know you've been getting more than I have, recently and  
to think I'm with *two* people. Sometimes I wish I was a lesbian."  
Stiles flopped back onto his bed and lifted the phone high up above  
him so Malia could see the familiar surroundings.

"Don't be an idiot and yes if this is your plan to make me start  
talking to you about sex because I want to 'comfort'. . ." She mumbled  
with a light sneer on her face and complete with using her finger to  
make quotation marks in the air. ". . . you about you sex life, then  
let me tell you, Stiles Stilinski, that all your efforts are going to  
fail!"

"Have you been reading? Because I swear I've seen that somewhere."

"Yeah initially I just read some books I got at the airport but Kira  
gave me a book to read yesterday when she came over."

"Did she sleep over?"

"No she went home after we had dinner. She came in her car so I walked  
her to it downstairs and then she left."

"Just like that." That wasn't a question was it?

"Just like that." Malia managed with a straight face.

"You don't fool me, Malia Tate! I know you. Your face is positively  
glowing and as strange as this may sound -because it's strange for me  
too,- you have a smile on your face even when you're supposed to be  
feeling oppressed by me right now."

"Stiles-"

"Oh my GOD you look like you slept with a coat hanger in your mouth  
and kept it there till now." His eyes were terrifyingly wide by now,  
cheeks flushed.

"Even while drunk, I don't ever smile that wide." Malia responded,  
making a face at him even though -as much as she hated to admit it-  
her smile remained.

"Oh sshh. A guy is allowed to exaggerate occasionally. It is my natural right."

"Aren't all rights natural?"

"I mean basic rights like right to live, to choose, to peace. . . Yada yada."

"Is there a right to food?" Because she loved food.

"Nah I don't think so. Otherwise, robbery and burglary would be kind  
of justifiable by law. And then people who eat man flesh will just use  
the 'right to eat' clause to counter all charges of murder. And maybe  
the courts will redefine murder as killing without eating the flesh."

"Doesn't sound good." And now she wasn't sure she liked food so much.

"And then by the time we realize,-"

"Stiles. You're doing it again."

"Right. Of course I realized it I just couldn't stop myself."

"What's going on back home?"

"Not much. No lurking evil, thankfully. Walter is a fur ball so  
handling him had not resulted in any of us being impaled on a 10ft  
pole."

"Vivid imagery there, Stiles. I'm really grateful." Her sarcasm was  
apparent but yeah she was used to Stiles and his. . .penchant for  
painting images you would rather not see. Or imagine.

"Oh come on, it's the truth. The only problem we had with him was when  
he put Lydia in the hospital for weeks and yes, that could have ended  
very badly but thank the stars that didn't happen. Oh yeah Scott got a  
haircut! Apparently, Isaac likes tugging on them too much."

"You have no recognition for privacy do you?" That was definitely  
rhetorical. Of course he didn't.

"Oh it's not like I eavesdropped or anything. They argued it out  
plainly at the loft. Just imagine. He looks hot by the way. I've never  
really lusted after Scott till I saw that haircut and I think it's  
doing wonders for his sex life. Isaac is definitely not complaining."

"Wow *you* are on fire today."

"It's an interesting topic. I'm telling you you better keep Kira in  
New York. Who knows what she'll think when she sees Scott like that."

"Are you serious?"

"Are you?" Stiles' eyes turned concerned for a brief moment.

"I don't mean about Kira's feelings for Scott and how she will  
respond. I meant about Scott. Did he change?"

"No. . . Derek seems to think he's starting to feel whole and by the  
full moon which will be on 27th of this month, he'll have exhausted  
and frustrated Isaac sexually."

"You mean-"

"They'll be mated on that night whether they like it or not and it's  
not just Scott who's looking attractive. You should see Isaac. I  
definitely want another kiss."

"You're a slut."

"If you were here, you'll be a slut too. It's unbearable. The sex  
appeal is too much especially when they're both in the room."

"Stiles you're exaggerating."

"Derek went out of town."

"How does that-- wait. Are you being serious?"

"I think It affects the supernaturals more but I don't think that's  
why. He doesn't want to jump their bones. Neither of them. Apparently,  
for them, it's like watching your mom and dad kiss. A part of you  
likes it because it means your family will remain together but the  
other part is thinking: 'ewwww... Get a room, you pervs!'"

"Now I wanna be there." She responded amidst peals of laughter.

"But Kira's where you are and you need to bring her home."

"Pack mission." She joked, only for Stiles to pick the bait.

"You're damn right it is. Don't think you're the only one getting some  
kitsune flesh once you guys get back."

"Okay I think that's enough sex talk for today. I'm gonna go and  
finish that book."

"Hey I forgot to tell you. We're going to the beach." Stiles says  
casually, his finger hovering on the |END CALL| button.

"Today?"

"Nope. Of course not. In a week's time. Wednesday."

"Ah okay. Not that it changes much but it's nice to know. I hope you  
guys have fun."

"Oh we will."

"Really got to go. I'll call again later."

"Call again? I called you!" He sat up dramatically.

"Sorry. I'll call you later."

"Good. Bye bye."

"Bye." After the video call ended, she typed a text almost instantly to Kira;  
Malia (15:03): -- Leave next Wednesday free for me ok?--

Kira (15:05): --Kk-- The -almost- shy message reply came a few minutes later.

 

*************************************************************************************************16**************************************************************************************************Friday, 16th August, 2013.

It was just like them to turn a peaceful and bright day out in the  
park into something sexual. Well yes, the day had gone well and they  
had both honestly just wanted to have a small picnic in the park but  
then all it took was a brush of her hair behind her ear, for Malia to  
pounce on Kira and completely alter the day's mood.

On her part, she had been quite surprised -and pleasantly so- by the  
action. Kira wasn't really openly affectionate in this particular  
manner and more so now that they're in this no strings attached  
relationship. She usually was all touchy-feely during sex and would  
hold onto Malia till she fell asleep. Outdoors however, she'd do the  
occasional kissing and hand holding thing but never the subtle  
touches.

Maybe it was because she knew how Malia would react to them and yes,  
she was proven right when regardless of the tons of people in the  
park, children included, the coyote grabbed her by the back of her  
head and pulled her close for a kiss that could only be termed  
desperate and definitely M-rated. No she wasn't complaining. She  
couldn't. Not when she loved it so much she grabbed onto the other's  
shirt as if to keep her closer. It was surprisingly Malia who  
whispered; "We need to get out of here before we're arrested for PDA."

And oh yes they made their way to the coyote's apartment in Kira's  
car, chatting lightly to stop themselves from pouncing on each other  
but once they were safely parked, all sense of safety fled as their  
hands and lips explored each other all the way onto the elevator, on  
it, off it and into Malia's bed, disposing off their clothes without  
any care and leaving a tell-tale trail behind.

They devoured each other hungrily, moans and whimpers resonating off  
the apartment walls to meet their own ears and serve as more  
stimulation. As hard as it was, Malia pulled herself from the bed and  
rushed to the bathroom and back. She found her way to the bed in the  
dark room, lifted the covers from the bed back and off Kira's body to  
slide down between her legs and lightly massage her thighs. As she  
kissed along the crease of her legs, the kitsune shifted and moaned  
much to her pleasure.

She could smell her arousal and was excited at the thought that Kira  
wanted this as much as she did. She eased up to cup her pert breast in  
her hand and kiss her nipples one at a time. Kira's back arched upon  
contact, seemingly lost in the sensations as she let her moans escape  
her lips. Malia watched her, eyes closed and body writhing and those  
soft moans slipping from those lips that she knew from experience were  
so much softer and she couldn't resist. She had to kiss them.

As their lips touched, Malia's tongue moved to lick at the seem of  
Kira's lips, begging for entrance and oh yes when she opened to her,  
she groaned deep in her throat, her hands everywhere and this time,  
Kira wasn't the only one whimpering for every scratch of Kira's  
fingers on his back had her shuddering in expectation. She felt the  
fire build inside of her till she couldn't hold back anymore.

Kira wasted no time getting comfortable and spreading her legs for  
Malia and writhed when the coyote moved between them and proceeded to  
lube her pink cock with her juices as she rubbed up and down her  
sticky slit.

Malia slid her hand down and rubbed her clit briefly and dipped a  
finger in and made sure that she was ready for her surprise. Her heart  
was ponding as Malia placed the tip of her cock against her eager  
pussy and began probing gently. She shifted slightly and let the head  
of her rubber cock rub up and down her slit, driving her crazy. "Oh  
god, Malia stick it in baby, please fuck me." The words, very oddly,  
brought a smile to Malia's lips. There was no resistance -except the  
tightness of her pussy from almost two years of not having anything  
more than three fingers inside her- as Malia slid the entire length  
deep inside her.

Kira was. . . Restrained when it comes to sex but saying those words  
and basically everything she has said in the past weeks, oh yeah she  
loved this Kira better. Complying to her lady's demands, she shoved  
just till the head was inside her, slowly moving her hips to let her  
adjust to the size as she bucked and jerked under her, trying to take  
more and more.

As the resistance eased, Malia slipped inch by inch, every inch  
accompanied my Kira's whimper of satisfaction as well as her *scent*  
which was just pure, undiluted pleasure and the coyote felt  
intoxicated, until she could feel the strap-on bottom out and started  
moving her hips with purpose, the sole purpose of bringing Kira  
maximum pleasure.

She gasped out loud as Malia hit bottom and yes this wasn't the same  
as having the real thing inside her but dear she felt so fucking full!

Malia started slowly, fucking her in and out with deep strokes as she  
wrapped her legs around her gorgeous ass. Her hands went to her  
breasts and pulled her closer so she could reach to suck her stiff  
nipples as she fucked her, and she used her legs to urge her to go  
faster, deeper, wanting her to pound her, fuck her, give it to her  
hard!

"Mm mm. Malia please harder, fuck me harder." Because yes, apparently,  
she hadn't just thought that but had actually said them. Her moans and  
pleas were driving Malia insane. She was having to push back her own  
orgasm to make sure she focused on her. She sped her hips up, moving  
faster and faster while she kissed and licked every inch of skin she  
could get her mouth on.

Malia must have understood -because she didn't think she demanded that  
out loud- because she immediately started slamming her for all she was  
worth, driving that cock in and out of her and Kira flopped backwards  
and started thrusting her hips up at her, fucking back as she reamed  
her pussy until she couldn't take any more, the words spilling out of  
her mouth were hardly hers as she heard them as if from a distance,  
and burst into the biggest orgasm she's had in a while. Her thoughts  
were everywhere as she came, screaming and grabbing her, holding her  
close as her body bucked against her cock.

And then it happened. Both girls losing control simultaneously with  
Kira's nails scratching on her back her lips on the kitsune’s breast  
and neck.

Malia collapsed on top of her and could feel, when the mental haze  
cleared, her hands rubbing up and down her back and across her  
shoulders. The coyote pushed up to pull out and Kira grabbed her hips  
to hold me in place, her eyes still closed. "I-I think I might me  
falling in love with you. Again." she admitted. For a while, Malia  
wanted to laugh because well, she thought it was a joke or one of  
those things that people -none that she knew- said just like that and  
laugh it off but then something about Kira's scent warned her it was a  
bad idea to laugh. So she didn't.

"I've loved you since that day in your house when we watched that  
movie, Perfect Sense." She kissed her eyelids, begging her to let her  
see her eyes.

When she looked up at her, what Malia saw in the depths of her eyes  
spoke volumes and she knew in that moment that whatever Kira decided  
on at the end of the summer, she can handle it.

She wouldn't be able to handle it if she thought Kira hated her but  
the confirmation was worth the trip. It most definitely was.

 

*************************************************************************************************17**************************************************************************************************

 

17th August, 2013.

"What kind of stuff do you like?" Malia asked all of a sudden and at  
Kira's incredulous look, she added; "Oh come on, don't look at me like  
that. It's a pretty normal question for me to ask."

"I'm sober." And she said it as though that was explanation enough.

"So what? Another thing, I really don't get how you're shy about this  
after what we have been doing these past two weeks." Malia, not one to  
give into shyness or any. . . "girly" emotions, muttered as  
inoffensively as she could.

"You have a point but-" The kitsune tried to argue only for Malia to cut in.

"No buts."

"Ooh firm. I like it." It was really involuntary and her cheeks  
threatened to burn but the quirk of Malia's eyebrows put a stopper to  
that reaction. "Oh come on, I think that part's very obvious."

"Yeah I guess it is. What else?" The coyote probed gently.

"I'm gonna write it down for you." She resigned herself to the fact  
that Malia would keep asking until she told her. The coyote was that  
stubborn and hard-headed.

"Oh come on, if you do that, how are you ever going to be comfortable  
around me when it comes to sex and sex-related stuff?" She did not  
pout after that. At least she hoped she didn't.

"I *am* comfortable with you. I have sex with you. It really doesn't  
get more comfortable than that."

"But then you recoil right after that."

"By 'that' you mean sex right?" She tried to keep the humor out of her  
voice and by Malia's next question, she seemed to have succeeded.

"Don't play dumb. We both know you're not dumb."

"Okay I'll write you a list. The thing is, I just can't tell what  
things I'll actually enjoy. So far, it's been plain sex. Mutual  
masturbation, sexting and phone sex and I read about all these kinks.  
Some I thought were just ridiculous and others I can see myself  
enjoying but I haven't tried any so I can't really tell."

"Okay let's try this. What's the first kink that comes to your mind  
when I ask you to tell me? What is the first thing that came to mind  
when I asked a while back?"

"Well I-" She turned around onto her stomach, folding her arms and  
resting her cheek on them. "When we were sexting, you asked me to  
uhmmm. . ."

"You mean anal?"

"Yes that's what I was going to say." Kira mumbled, a small smile  
playing at the corners of her lips.

"See? So easy. Well we'll try it sometime. I just wanted to know what  
you want. It'll make it a hell of a lot more easier to please you that  
way." She leaned in to press a light kiss on the kitsune's forehead.  
"You're so silly, I swear."

Both girls chuckled. And they spent the rest of the day wrapped around  
each other, Malia probing till she got a few more kinks from Kira.

 

*************************************************************************************************18**************************************************************************************************

 

Sunday, 18th August, 2013.

It was pretty much the status quo these days when she came over. There  
was really no point in keeping her clothes on when it was going to  
eventually come off anyway so she took off her clothes and left only  
her bra and panties. The weather was hot anyway and Malia was always  
dressed in something flimsy so she didn't want to be overdressed.

She hadn't told the other she would be coming over and had just  
surprised her by showing up on her doorstep at 4pm. Malia had been  
happy to see her because she was alone in the apartment and company  
was always welcome.

"What are we going to do now?" Kira muttered. They had just finished  
watching a movie on her laptop and the time on the screen said it was  
just after 7pm. Of course when she asked the question, she had thought  
perhaps going to a club, watching another movie on her laptop or maybe  
going to a cinema to watch one.

"What am *I* gonna do, you mean?" Malia asked and it must have been  
something in her voice and tone that had Kira's head turning sharply  
to her, eyebrows quirked in a silent question.

Malia's chuckle gave her an indication that didn't really prevent her  
from squealing when the were coyote pulled her to herself and rolled  
them over till she was hovering above her, settled easily between her  
legs. Her lips attacked first, and then her hands were everywhere,  
touching, pulling and releasing her of the few clothes she had on.

"I'm gonna eat you out. And I don't mean here. . ." Malia whispered  
against Kira's lips, her hand slipping between their bodies to touch  
her pussy briefly. ". . . But right here." And this time, her hand  
dipped lower and lower, slowly till her finger grazed Kira's puckered  
asshole.

The kitsune's body jerked up reflexively at the touch and then almost  
immediately, moaned. With that Malia rolled Kira onto all fours with  
her ass sticking high in the air and knelt behind her to ran her  
fingers over the kitsune's firm ass. Delighting in the way she  
trembled, Malia poked out her tongue and delicately ran it across the  
other's anal star then concentrating on the opening, she began to  
probe gently with her tongue.

"Relax babe," Malia pulled back enough and cooed as she continued her  
steady probing at the same time reaching under and gently massaging  
Kira's swollen clit.

"Mmmmm that feels good," The kitsune murmured sticking her ass further  
out to receive the delights that Malia was giving her as she turned  
her head to the side do her cheeks were pressed comfortably into the  
sheets. Malia worked her tongue deeper and deeper as much as she  
could, until she could feel the tightness of Kira's ass clamping  
around her tongue as she pushed in. She moaned at how erotic the whole  
situation was, and was glad that she had tried this before now because  
there were no surprises as she reveled into the vaguely familiar  
sensation of rimming Kira out.

Kira's body battled with indecision as she alternatively pushed back  
into Malia's affections and pulled away when the sensations  
overwhelmed her. She was only vaguely aware of the coyote rubbing her  
clit in a steady rhythm and oh yes she loved it.

Slowly, Malia pulled back from Kira, smiling to herself at Kira's  
whimper of disapproval and used both of her hands to pull her ass  
cheeks apart, marveling at how the other's hole instinctively  
puckered and swiped her tongue straight from the other's soaked pussy  
to her ass, pausing there to apply more pressure.

"Oh god. . ." She trembled, not recognizing her own voice. What Malia  
was doing was so foreign to her and- . . . her thoughts scattered when  
the other girl repeated the motion. Then again. And again. And again  
with quick succession now and when she pulled back, she felt the cold  
contrast of the air to Malia's very warm tongue. "fuck."

Slowly, she slipped a finger inside Kira and twisted it around inside  
her as her tongue resumed its ministrations on her asshole, rimming  
her and reveling in the heady scent of her. Her moans were in tune  
with Kira's the more eager her lips and finger got and she pulled her  
head to the side, placing gentle kisses all over Kira's ass and  
distracting her enough to allow a finger slip effortlessly inside her.

She noticed the intrusion after it happened and her ass muscles  
clenched around both fingers in her ass and pussy. Her fingers grabbed  
tightly onto the sheets as she bucked her hips back, wanting more.  
Needing more. "I want to see you," She mumbled from her position and  
Malia obliged, rolling her over and pushing pillows under her back to  
raise her up.

Malia reached out to the bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling  
out it's contents. She grabbed the gel and squirted a large blob onto  
her fingers then leaned forward to begin to lap delicately at Kira's  
clit as she probed with her fingers.

Kira savored the sensations rushing through her brain and she enjoyed  
Malia's tongue and the probing of her fingers. She caressed her hair  
and every so often gripped as she felt her fingers probe her virgin  
ass. "I have never had more than a finger in there," The groaned  
huskily.

"Guess what baby," Malia mumbled, her head buried between Kira's  
thighs, "There are two fingers buried deep right now." and Kira let  
out a long groan of sexually charged pleasure as her hips bucked up,  
grinding into Malia's mouth and down to take the fingers in deeper.

She was trembling, and with every twist and thrust of Malia's fingers  
inside her, her trembling got more intense. "Please. . ." He  
whispered, for a while not sure what it was that she was begging for.  
"I'm so close. . . Make me cum. Please. Oh fuckkk!" She gasped when  
before she could even finish with her begging, Malia's tongue circled  
around her clit and pushed into her dripping cunt with so much force  
it dragged the orgasm out of her.

Malia growled, her nose tickling Kira's pubes as her tongue thrusted  
in and out of her, her fingers rolling around inside her and  
stretching out her orgasm for what felt like hours.

When she finally came to, it was to the feel of Malia's tongue lapping  
at her juices lazily as if savoring her very essence. "You've *got* to  
stop doing that." She muttered lazily, feeling sensitive all over.

Malia chuckled and lifted herself up onto her palms, hovering above  
Kira. "I like how you get filthy-mouthed during sex. Did I ever tell  
you that?" She asked huskily and had the pleasure of seeing Kira  
blush. She really didn't understand the kitsune but then she obtained  
pleasure from seeing her go back to being shy when the sex haze has  
passed. "We should do that more often."

"Maybe."

"Maybe? You *loved* it. Besides, the more we do it, the more easier  
it'll be for me to take that ass." She growled then before Kira could  
come back with something discouraging to say, she leaned in to capture  
her lips in a very firm kiss, mirroring the kitsune's moan of pleasure  
and groaning when she felt the familiar feel of Kira's nails on her  
back.

 

*************************************************************************************************19**************************************************************************************************

 

Monday, 19th August, 2013.

She blamed Peter. Why would she not? Everything, when one actually  
took the time to pay attention, was Peter's fault. If her dear uncle  
hadn't gone psycho -an act which she secretly approves of- then he  
wouldn't have thought Scott was a great candidate for the bite and  
because he hadn't taken time to know the kind of person the other was,  
he turned out to be a morally upright person.

So upright that he became a true alpha on his own and by some  
unfortunate -or fortunate, depending on how you're looking at it- turn  
of events, he turned Liam, the reason for her confusion. No she wasn't  
confused per se. She was pissed.

At Peter.

Well she wouldn't exactly call it naïveté but she had just been happy  
with herself and Liam's company until Peter had gone and filled her  
head with those absurd notions. Her and Liam? Pfft. Yeah right.

And yet, as much as she scoffed at the mere idea, she started noticing  
things about Liam that she hadn't really noticed about anyone. She  
wasn't interested in relationships and anything like that. Never has  
been, not to mention this intrinsic anger she felt towards all things  
that move, -and those that don't.- Basically everything.

But not Liam. And the pack. Liam made her laugh without really putting  
much effort into it and there was just something so fresh about him  
which she chalked to the fact that he was what, 16? 17? In any way,  
she told herself to forget all Peter had implied and just focus on  
seeing Liam as her own baby brother and it was at that exact moment  
that Liam burst through the door with a huge grin on his face and  
holding up a brown paper bag that she didn't need to consult her  
super senses to know contained food.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, which only made the boy chuckle; "Oh  
please. You're only acting as if you don't like how thoughtful I am."  
He walked over and placed the two bags of food in front of her. "I'm  
sure I heard your stomach grumbling from a few blocks away. You hate  
everybody in this town.-"

"I don't hate everybody in this town." Cora cut through easily, opening the bag.

" -And you'd rather starve to death than go and buy food from an idiot  
somewhere who might provoke you into killing them."

"Yeah that's about right." Cora admitted with a smirk at Liam, her  
brows raised in a silent challenge.

"Okay you don't need to kill me with your brow." Liam muttered with a  
small scoff as he picked his bag of food to a table in an attempt to  
'get away' from Cora although that wasn't entirely what he was doing.

Cora heard him muttering; "Damn Hales." and chuckled in spite of  
herself. She heard the voice of Peter in her head reminding her that  
if anyone else had said that, she may be at the person's throat but  
with Liam, she found it humorous and shrugged the voice off, snapping  
out to call out; "And I don't hate everyone." to Liam who just  
shrugged.

"Okay. You dislike everyone. How 'bout that? I think it's milder than  
hate and detest and well, all the other words that could match."  
Before he could return to his list of synonyms for hate, Cora laughed  
the crumpled up brown paper bag at the back of his head.

"You know this only proves my point right?" Liam mumbled with a  
chuckle, taking a bite out of his burger.

"Mhm. I know." She moved from behind the counter and to the table he  
was sitting at. "Man, can you imagine what this place would look like  
when it's done?"

"Yes." The beta replied with a lulling of his head before turning his  
gaze to her. "Yes I can, because of the number of times in a day you  
ask me that question and go on to tell me all about the colors and  
the chairs and food, always leaving out the people because according  
to you, their happy faces will ruin the vision."

Cora laughed. -odd, yes.- "I do say that a lot, don't I?" And she was  
having a conversation with Liam. An easy conversation that was so  
normal she found herself thinking about what Peter had said about a  
month ago.

Damn the bastard. She can't even eat without choking on her food now.

"You okay?" Liam asked curiously.

"Yep. Just. . . Yeah forget it."

"Alright."

And Just like that, Liam dropped it. He was perfect. He didn't probe,  
didn't push her to reveal her deep dark secrets or talk about her  
emotions and he appreciated and liked him for that. Liam Dunbar was  
going to be the end of her.

'But not before I kill Peter.' She though to herself.

 

*************************************************************************************************20**************************************************************************************************

 

Tuesday, 20th August 2013.

Stiles run into Peter's room and locked the door behind him. Looking  
around, he spotted the perfect spot for what he had in mind.

"Stiles. . .?" Peter called from behind the door and Stiles' only  
response was an absentminded hum. "Stiles come on, open the door."

"In a minute." The spastic boy called back as he set the camera up and  
turned it on to start videotaping. He winked at it and moved back just  
in time to hear Peter add;

"If I wanted to be locked out of my room, I'll be dating a girl, won't  
you say?" He finished, eyebrows quirked up just as the door was opened  
to reveal Stiles' very mischievous face. "Oh oh."

Stiles ignored the faux terror on Peter's face and pulled him into the  
room by his collar, mumbling; "Well then you wouldn't be able to do  
what I plan to do."

"What do you-" Peter's question was cut off by Stiles pulling his head  
down for a deep kiss and he gave in. Never reluctant, just slowly as  
his arms wrapped around Stiles' midsection and pulled him closer to  
himself. Tongues invaded each other's mouths and moans could be heard  
resonating off the walls of the room but neither man cared. Peter's  
hand wandered downwards, squeezing Stiles' butt in them and enjoying  
that sound he made that could have been a squeal if his mouth hadn't  
been there to swallow it from the onset.

Abruptly, Stiles pulled back from Peter and shoved him firmly onto  
the bed. "Ouch. What was that for?" The man asked as he laid sprawled  
out on the sheets. It wasn't much of a surprise to Stiles that Peter'  
room was always always neat. Everything was always in place and oddly  
enough, he loved it just as much as he loved Derek's slightly messy  
room. Of course his room looked more like a day nursery classroom but  
that was far beside the point.

"Don't be a sourpuss." He pouted in response to Peter's words and  
straddled the man's waist. He knew Peter wasn't really complaining.

"I'm the pussy and Derek is the wolf?" Peter asked as he sat up  
slowly, using his palms to brace himself up.

"Oh come on, pussies are cute." And even to his ears, that sounded bothersome.

"Are we talking about cats or the other pussies around?" Peter asked  
with a knowing expression.

"Cats. Cats, what else can I- you can't possibly think I'll ever call  
a girl's. . .*fish* cute." His face crumbled visibly.

"Fish?"

"It was the first thing that didn't sound odd." And for some really  
odd reason, he sounded like Liam.

"Yeah because calling a vagina /fish/ is not odd at all."

"Shush. You're killing the vibe." Stiles berated.

"What vibe?"

"The coercion vibe." He muttered, smacked his lips on Peter's and  
mumbled "Now take those off." against them before pulling away from  
the man.

"What?"

"Your clothes. Now."

"Alright. . . No need to get testy." Peter muttered with a smirk on  
his lips as he went ahead to do what Stiles asked. "What now?

"Promise . . . No, swear to keep your werewolf in check no matter what  
happens. No superpowers."

"Okay. I swear."

"Give me your word."

"Stiles-" And maybe bow he was getting suspicious of Stiles' intentions.

"Give me your word."

"I give you my word as a Hale. That enough?"

"Will do for now."

A few minutes later, Peter heard the footsteps leading to where he was  
on display -face down on the bed, arms cuffed behind his back-. He  
kept his eyes shut, a little overwhelmed by the moment. He could hear  
Stiles' clothes rustling and he assumed he was removing them. As the  
rustling stopped, he felt him pull him by his arm so his head was over  
the edge of the bed. He opened his eyes and found Stiles' semi-limp  
dick directly in front of his face. Slowly, Stiles pushed himself  
against Peter's lips and he agreed by parting his lips to take in  
Stiles' length. Almost too gently, Stiles started to thrust into his  
mouth,. . . fucking it till Peter's gag reflexes started reacting  
especially when Stiles' cock started to fully harden.

Stiles walked up behind him and muttered; "You ready for a plowing honey?"

Still feeling hazed, Peter didn't speak. . .but just nodded his head  
up and down and immediately felt Stiles' body weight shift onto the  
bed behind him. The boy pulled his legs apart and moved in-between  
them. He placed and hand on each shaved cheek and spread them apart.  
Then he felt it. . . No, not his dick, but his tongue.

Stiles' tongue was taking long drags from just below his balls, to the  
top of his crack. He did this 3 or 4 times before settling on his hole  
and licking hard against it. Peter let out a moan as his mind reeled  
from how good that felt. After about a minute or two of this, he felt  
two of Stiles' fingers sliding into his crack. "You know you don't  
need to prepare me. I can take it." He mumbled as he felt his pleasure  
building. Along with a certain amount of urgency.

"Mmmmm I know that. Werewolf healing. I guess you can't control your  
werewolf completely after all." Stiles muttered, pulling his fingers  
out to replace them with his tongue, this time pushing past his hole  
to start thrusting his tongue in and out at a maddeningly fast pace.  
"But I like doing it. And I know it drives you mad."

"It's gonna get real hard for me to not break out of these silly  
restraints, you know?" Peter mumbled, his words muffled by the sheets.

"It's a lesson in control." Stiles teased then decided to skip just  
two fingers, and pressed three against his virgin-tight hole thanks to  
werewolf healing. It was definitely tight, but he was able to get them  
inside of Peter. He only pushed them about half way in, before pulling  
them almost all the way out. . . and then back in to the same depth.

He was doing this very slowly, and it was really feeling quite great.  
Peter tried to squirm back a little bit to get more inside him, but  
Stiles spanked his left cheek... the mumbled something about wanting  
to painlessly take him but still wanting him to be very tight.

With that, he removed his fingers and shifted his weight. He placed  
his hands on the older man's lower back, and pushed down. . .  
supporting most of his weight with them. Peter then felt Stiles' dick  
begin to slide around his smooth crack. It brushed against his hole  
for a second, but quickly slid past. Then, suddenly he slammed his  
bodyweight down onto him. Unconsciously, his heart fluttered before he  
realized Stiles had not penetrated him. He did this several more  
times. . . teasing him until he said it.

"Please. . . just fuck me. . . please..." And yes, he could almost  
sense Stiles' smile.

Stiles removed one hand from Peter's back and positioned his cock  
right against his hole, the man starting to feel the pressure and  
wantonly pushed back till he felt him slide in. Stiles took his time  
as he slowly worked it deeper into him.

The pain was there -once again, no thanks to werewolf healing- and  
Stiles wasn't exactly unendowed either. 8 3/4" is enough to make any  
virgin squirm and he wasn't a virgin but then again. . . technically,  
he was. Peter definitely felt pain each time Stiles pushed a bit  
deeper. . . and it was almost like there was nowhere else it could go.  
. . like Stiles was pushing against something inside him... but, as he  
slowly worked it in, the pain lessened and what he felt most of all  
was complete fullness. It was hard to explain, but it felt like he had  
filled his ass as much as it could take, -although Derek's bigger dick  
had almost the same effect on him- and it tingled. . . in a good way.  
Just having Stiles inside him felt good, and he wasn't moving or  
anything.

Then... he did move. He started to slide himself out, still going  
slowly... until he was about half-way out, then he pushed in, a bit  
faster this time. Peter moaned real loud to let him know that he was  
feeling good and felt Stiles' hands move to either sides of his  
shoulders, as he hovered over him then started to withdraw his cock  
again, the only part of them touching was his knees forcing his apart,  
and his dick inside him... He retreated slowly but surely till only  
the tip of his dick remained inside Peter and he came crashing down  
again.

Now that did in fact, hurt a bit but unfortunately, from the position  
he was in -stomach flat on the bed... arms secured behind his back-,  
he couldn't move. . . let alone pull away. (and he had given Stiles  
his word not to use his strength. Yeah he understood that now.) Stiles  
ground his hips into him aggressively. . .keeping himself in a bit  
deeper till Peter felt as though he didn't have a breath in his body.

His initial slam had knocked the air out of him and he was struggling  
to regain it. Stiles began withdrawing again as he trembled, then  
crashed down into him again, but did not take the time to grind this  
time. Instead choosing to withdraw immediately and slam into him  
again.

When doing this, Peter would only feel a twinge of pain when he was  
fully inside of him... but Stiles was withdrawing so fast, it was  
quickly replaced by the great feeling of the fucking. He was  
continuously feeling the extreme pleasure of the fucking, followed by  
the slight twinge of pain of the penetration every time he reached his  
deepest inside of him and all he could hear was the incredibly loud  
smacking of his thighs against his ass as he plowed into him from  
directly above.

 

And then it started.

A little reluctantly at first, Stiles removed one hand from Peter's  
side every so often to spank his ass. . . The initial spank caused  
Peter's to jerk but there was absolutely nowhere to go from this  
position and oddly enough, he liked it. Loved the pain and the  
pleasure and the way his cock grinded into the sheets, the friction  
setting off hot spurs of sensation inside his body. The pain of the  
fucking was not subsiding, but neither was the pleasure... And between  
the pleasure of the fucking, the idea that he had no control over  
anything that was happening, and the fact that Stiles was the one  
doing this. . . Dominating him, not Derek, his mind began to accept  
the pain as payment for all the pleasure.

Hell, he was willing to take it as long as Stiles could give it and  
yes, even through the fog of his hazed mind, he knew this had been  
happening for at least five minutes and Stiles was beginning to show  
signs of slowing down. He started to finish each thrust with a very  
rough and aggressive grind into him, which extended the pain of each  
penetration.

He also started taunting him during the grind, before slamming another  
thrust into him.... [Slam. Grind. . . Peter squirming in pain. Spank.  
"You're a dirty one, aren't ya?"]

[Slam. Grind. . . Peter squirming in pain. Spank. "You want to be  
mine, don't ya? Fucking tell me."] And Peter loved it. He loved the  
pain inside, the pain on his ass cheek after every spank and above all  
the taunts and with every one that happened, he felt himself pull over  
closer and closer to the edge.

Stiles' rhythm and routine repeated for a couple minutes before Peter  
let out a groan, muffled by the sheets and his inner muscles clenched  
tight around Stiles' cock and then the final slam and grind was  
followed by a loud incessant moan rather than a taunt. Absentmindedly  
and hazed from his own ongoing orgasm, he felt Stiles' dick spasming  
inside him just as the warm liquid washed through his bowels in an  
intoxicating wave.

With his hardest spank yet, Stiles withdrew completely from Peter's  
now loose and abused hole.

Peter's mind was racing as his breath finally began to recover from  
its almost 20 minutes hiatus. He heard Stiles shuffling on the bed  
beside him and turned his head to the side to smile at the boy just as  
he felt nimble fingers in his now messed up hair. "Did you cum?"  
Stiles asked, looking so. . . Non lethal considering what he had just  
done.

"Now you care?" Peter asked with a lazy chuckle, effortlessly tearing  
out of his "binds".

"I never stopped caring." Stiles whispered then leaned in to kiss him  
on the lips. There was nothing sexual about the kiss and Peter moved  
his arm around the boy and shifted till he was in a comfortable  
position before pulling Stiles to himself.

"I know that."

"You're not going to fall asleep on me, are you?" Stiles asked with a chuckle.

"I happen to have been very exhausted before we came in but you. . .  
Three days working in a mine can not even tire you out. I'll only  
sleep for an hour."

"You can sleep as long as you want. I'll have food ready when you wake  
up. That's assuming Walter or Isaac don't get here first." Stiles  
mumbled but when he looked up, Peter was already asleep.

Slowly and cautious not to wake the man from his much needed slumber,  
he sneaked out of the bed and to the camera to whisper. "That's a  
gift. Well, a return gift for the beach shorts you're going to get me  
on your way back home." He ended the video recording and smiled. He  
had told Derek when he was leaving to San Jose, to get him shorts for  
the beach but considering the other was on an emergency business trip,  
chances are he may forget. In any way, nothing gets Derek moving like  
the notion of seeing sex -any type of sex- videotaped. Even if he had  
to pay a million for a pair, or have he will.

"So predictable, Derek Hale." He muttered fondly before pulling on his  
boxer shorts and one of Peter's larger shirts before heading down to  
do well on that promise of food even though the man may not have heard  
it.

"You just had sex." Isaac said from the sitting room when Stiles made  
to walk by because he hadn't heard anyone come in, and he jumped.

"What the-? When-? You know what, forget it. Where's Scott?" Stiles  
asked, resigned.

"I don’t know." The tall beta mumbled and picked up a cube of ice from his  
juice to chew.

"What do you mean you don't know? Isn't he your mate-to-be?"

"Well, he's freaking out about that. Said he thinks he might hurt me."

"Because he might." Stiles usually didn't agree with Scott when he  
over worried but there was a valid point in that.

"I know that too but I also know it won't be fatal. I mean it goes  
against all mating laws to hurt your mate. It's just not possible so  
chances are, that won't happen. Besides, I like the pain sometimes.  
Like the last time. . . Am I saying too much?" He turned to Stiles who  
just shrugged.

"You're going to tell me anyways."

"Yeah that's true. When the whole marking thing happened, it was the  
best sex I've had, honest to God."

"Okay. . . Why?"

"Because when he bit me. . ." He paused, brows furrowing. "I can't  
explain it. It didn't even hurt. I noticed it not because of the pain  
but because it felt good. Like really good. Almost like the good you  
feel when you bite into a very creamy ice cream."

"Don't worry about Scott. He'll come around and if he doesn't, well,  
it's going to happen anyway."

"Right."

"Wanna help me cook?"

"So you can feed it romantically to your lover?" Isaac muttered,  
getting up from the couch to move towards Stiles. "I live for those  
moments."

"Jerk."

"It doesn't even cross your mind that I may be jealous?"

"Why?" Stiles asked absentmindedly.

Isaac's free hand quickly wrapped around his midsection and pulled him  
close, the suddenness of the action making Stiles grip onto his arm  
and his palm fell easily onto the other's chest. "Because I want you  
for myself and I can't take it anymore. I gotta have you, Stiles."

And his own words, the ones he had told Malia a few days prior,  
resounded in his head because Isaac looked. . . He shook his head  
slowly and Isaac, being the jerk that he is, added. "Come on. . . Just  
one kiss and if you like it, we can skip town, leave everyone behind  
and be together. Just a kiss."

He was tempted, not because he liked Isaac in that manner but because  
everything about the other boy was so alluring in that instant he'll  
say yes to anything. "Derek might hunt you down. And Peter might kill  
you afterwards." He whispered instead.

"Yep. And Scott will do both. To you. Because I'm his mate and he  
can't hurt me. Speaking of which, he'll probably be here in about 5  
minutes."

"You said you didn't know where he was." Stiles asked when Isaac let him go.

"And I don't." He answered, casually taking a sip of his drink and  
slinging an arm around Stiles' shoulders to steer him to the kitchen.

"Wait, you guys know. . ."

"Yep. When your mate is. . . Should I call it 'swaying'? Well, when  
your mate is swaying, you get a certain painful feeling in your gut.  
Both of you do. I felt mine a few minutes ago so I'm guessing he did  
too."

"You used me." He wasn't really offended. After a while, everyone  
kinda got used to the fact that Isaac lived by his own rules and  
damned the consequences.

"It was a good cause. And besides, I'm gonna help you cook for your  
lover as payment even though it's killing me inside."

"Sounds fair." Stiles chuckled just as. . .

"Isaac." It was the unmistakable voice of Scott.

"Before you tear me apart, nothing happened. I was just. . ." Stiles  
was explaining but apparently, he was too slow for the alpha because  
moving too fast to fathom, Scott's lips were locked on Isaac's in what  
looked. . . Pretty hot. "Right." He muttered to himself and turned  
away from the sight. "There are rooms upstairs, guys." Still no  
response. "I'm just gonna go." He muttered, giving up and stepping out  
of the kitchen.

There goes his cooking plan for at least thirty minutes. Bloody wolves!

 

*************************************************************************************************21**************************************************************************************************Wednesday, 21st August, 2013.

[Leave 21st open for me.] That's what Malia had told her and yes, it's  
not like she had much planned for that day anyway but she found  
herself wondering what the other girl had in mind and a part of her  
was very thrilled and anxious about it. In order not to let her  
anxiety show even though Malia will take one whiff at her and know  
what she was feeling, she took her time in getting ready and still  
finished at 8am. "Too early." She muttered to herself and flopped down  
onto the bed.

If she wanted to be a picture of calmness, then she was at least  
leaving the house after 10am or anytime between now and then if Malia  
calls her.

As it turns out, the coyote didn't call her and she found herself  
doing photo edits on her phone for the next two hours, jumping up the  
moment the digital clock on the right hand corner of her phone's  
screen changed from 09:59 to 10:00. It's not like she was looking or  
anything. Okay yeah that's a lie. She was.

"Mom! I'm going to see Malia. She said something was up so I'm going  
to check up on that. I might be late." Kira snuck her head around the  
doorway of the kitchen to tell her mom.

"Kira-" Noshiko started worriedly only for her daughter to cut in.

"Yes mom, I've already eaten breakfast and to curb your curiosity, I  
ate toast and apple juice. Honest." Kira moved fully into the doorway  
now.

"I believe you." The older kitsune replied with a mild chuckle.

"Love you." Kira stepped in fully to press a small peck to her mom's cheek.

"Take care." Noshiko muttered even though Kira was almost out of the door.

By the time she got to Malia's apartment, she has managed to put on an  
air of calm which was shattered when Malia opened the door and said;  
"You remembered."

"Why, did you think I’d forget?"

"I was hoping not. I was going to go to your house and drag you out by  
your hair if I had to." The coyote replied lightly as she went to the  
bedroom and came back with a bag.

"What's in that?"

"Beach wear. We're going to the beach because the rest of the pack are  
too. We'll video call them." Malia explained with a huge grin on her  
face that had Kira grinning in response.

"You're silly."

"What can I say. It'll be a good way to spend the day and not to  
worry. I got us swimsuits. New ones so you don't have to go home for  
one or buy one on the way to the beach."

"Good. Come on let's get going." Kira was unable to get the excitement  
out of her voice as she grabbed the backpack from Malia and turned  
towards the door, happily ignoring the other girl's chuckle.

**********

They had come to the beach about thirty minutes ago and have laughed  
and chatted through the changing process. Admittedly, the girls hadn't  
been wearing much clothes to begin with but now the amount of exposed  
skin was definitely more than the covered skin. Absolutely no one was  
complaining.

The guys were all wearing shorts in different yet vibrant colors  
ranging from red, lemon green, yellow, orange, sea blue and remained  
shirtless while Lydia wore a butterfly patterned pink, blue and green  
two piece string bikini and a see through scarf around her waist while  
Cora wore an opal frayed black acid wash denim hot pants. "Head count!"  
Stiles called out excitedly.

"Scott's here." The alpha muttered absentmindedly as he delved into a  
bowl of fruit salad, ready to unleash his hunger on the poor slices.

"So's Isaac."

"I'm here." Jordan mumbled too, leaning back lazily into his recliner.

"So am I." That was Lydia's unmistakably soft voice.

"Yeah me too." Mason replied from his position of building a sand  
castle all over his body.

"This is silly" Derek grumbled and Stiles smiled sweetly at him before saying:

"Yep! Derek's here too. And so's Peter. . . Where's Cora?"

"Over there." Liam pointed at where the other girl had moved to sit in the sand.

"Okay everyone's accounted for except Walter but he can't come because  
of the sun. Jeez, must suck to be him."

It was the last thing Liam heard as he got away from the rest of the pack.

She was sitting quietly on her own, listening to the rest of the pack  
chatter on when she head "Apparently, girls need this stuff more than  
boys do." a lot closer to her and before she could frown at Liam, the  
boy added; "I'm not being sexist. I'm just trying to be a gentleman."

"You're just trying to get yourself killed." She said easily, eyeing  
the bottle of sunscreen that he held in his hand.

Liam took a seat in the sand beside her. "You can't kill me at the  
beach. It'll be very stupid of you." And he was already regretting  
taking a seat because of the death glare that was aimed at him: and at  
close range too. "But because I know you're smart, I believe I have  
diplomatic immunity for at least five hours." He remedied.

"And then afterwards, I'm gonna kill you." Ever like Derek, Cora  
insisted on her homicidal threats.

"Not to come between you and your. . . homicidal ideas but you can't  
possibly kill me." Liam grinned a silly grin that had his chin  
reddening.

"Oh?" That eyebrow was definitely a Hale feature.

"Well for starters, no werewolf in their right senses will go close to  
wolfsbane or silver because you might end up killing yourself too and  
those are the easier ways to kill me, and there's that thing with pack  
loyalty that even though you pretend to have no care for, I know you  
believe in. And also there's the fact that I'm Scott's very own beta.  
You'll be in big shit if you do that. Above all, I'm pretty sure I can  
take you."

"Pfft. Take-? You're insane." She had sat through the whole thing but  
when boys think they can handle her, which is usually Isaac's deed  
even though she has whooped his ass more times than he's whooped hers,  
she just gets. . . Defensive.

"Wanna give it a try? Come on don't be afraid." Liam taunted.

"I'm not afraid but we're at the beach and I can't possibly start  
tearing at you."

"Hm. One might think you're afra-" And then for some reason, Cora had  
pounced on him with an agility that scared him, and bodily pinned him  
to the ground, a cocky smirk on her face. "Ouch."

"Told you I'm not afraid. Talk like that is going to get your pretty  
face messed up."

"You think I'm pretty?" He asked in a manner that was supposed to be  
teasing and found himself at the other end of his own joke when his  
cheeks started heating up.

"That was meant to be snide. I have no idea how you're smiling at that  
and blushing like a virgin." If he closed his eyes, he wouldn't doubt  
the Derek was the one who said those words. That was just disturbing  
to his being.

"I *am* a virgin." Liam braced his leg on the ground and flipped them  
around before replying and wondered just why he said that.

It was Cora's turn to flip them over, not liking the position she was  
in. "And I did not need to know that."

Apparently, Liam didn't like it either. Or he just wanted to annoy her  
because he flipped hem over then pouted, "Why doesn't anyone want to  
know about my sex life?"

"Because you don't have a sex life. . .?" Cora supplied helpfully,  
forgetting for a minute to flip them over.

"Yeah that's probably it. It's not like you have any." Liam's words  
must have done it because she flipped them over and replied with;

"I refuse to discuss that with you." Then uttered a surprised "Oomph!"  
when the younger beta tackled her again.

"Well, do you?"

"Which part of I'm not discussing that with you did you not get?" Cora  
mumbled, her voice resigned.

"The whole thing."

"You're as stubborn as a mule." She responded and shoved him off of  
her to get back into a sitting position and work to get rid of as much  
sand as she could from her back.

"What's a mule?" Liam asked from beside her.

"I dunno. It's a saying I've heard people use all the time. Makes  
sense. A mule must be a large animal." She mused.

"Like a horse?"

"Probably. We can research it when we get home. It's not like it's an  
emergency."

"Except maybe the fact that you've just likened me to an animal that  
could look like a crossbreed between the blob fish and the  
celestial-eyed gold fish." The boy muttered, head cocked at her.

"You know about the celestial-eyed gold fish but not the mule?"

"Well, yes. I checked a while back. I mean I did a basic research on  
the world's ugliest animals and boom! There you have it." He replied  
conversationally then in an off-hand manner, he added; "Come on, turn  
your back to me so I can put this on for you."

"Have you ever had a sun burn?" Cora mumbled conversationally as Liam  
started to wipe the sun from her back too.

"Not that I remember but from what I hear, I've never been so glad to  
have missed out on an experience." The younger boy replied as he  
started to rub the cream onto her back.

A few meters away, under their umbrella, Peter whispered to Derek;  
"Still think I'm disillusioned?"

"I never said that." The younger man said, trying not to smile at how  
eager Peter sounded.

"You implied it. You doubted me. Didn't believe me." And he sounded  
oddly like Stiles, saying that.

"Don't try to make me feel bad about it. It won't work."

"Fine I'll get Stiles to help." Peter threatened mildly.

"Okay okay. I feel bad for doubting you. Now can we forget all about it?"

"I'm gonna need compensation of sorts but I'll let you know how, later on."

"Just don't tell her or fill her head with ideas for now. Allow her to  
come to the realization herself." Derek replied, eyes still fixed on  
his sister. He didn't know what the realization was going to be but he  
was going to get used to it over time. She was 22 years after all.

"And you're okay with it?" Peter asked carefully.

"I'll get used to it."

"Get used to what?" Stiles asked as he joined them with a plateful of  
fruit salad and followed their gaze. "Ooh that's cozy."

"I know."

"What is it with you Hales and age gaps?" Stiles mutters as he took a  
seat in Peter's lap then grinned like an idiot. "Ookay bad joke. This  
sounds odd but they kind of look good together."

"Let's not get any ideas and I'm banning both of you from any  
matchmaking tendencies you may have and besides, knowing her, she  
might recoil."

"Yeah that's true. Put this on my back for me?" Stiles turned in  
Peter's lap, his back to Derek as he handed him the sunscreen. "When  
did you think it started?"

"I don't think anything's happened between them yet. Not that we were  
eavesdropping or anything but their conversation seemed chaste  
enough." Peter replied casually.

"What's chaste enough?" Isaac asked from behind them, a toothpick at  
work in his mouth from all that munching he had been doing with Scott  
who is turning out to be quite inseparable from the eskimo flask full  
of fruit salad.

"The conversation between those two." Stiles replied, cocking his head  
to where the pair sat in the sand, Liam's palm still roaming Cora's  
back.

"Oh yeah they get along freakishly well because I've noticed Cora  
laughing with him. And yes, that disturbs my being." Isaac mumbled,  
pulling the toothpick out of his mouth.

"Are you jealous?" Stiles teased.

"Are you? Oh honey you know I only have eyes for you. No one else can  
take your place in my heart because-" And with every word he muttered,  
he took a step closer to Stiles, his words cutting short when Derek  
grabbed after his hand, barely missing it and carrying on to chase  
after him across the beach.

Scott's head finally snapped up from his "bounty" to quirk a brow at Stiles.

"He was flirting. Again."

"One of these days, he's going to get himself killed." Scott mumbled  
around the mouthful of fruits.

"You sound caring enough, considering he's your mate."

"I'm not worried about Isaac's safety but worry about Derek's. There's  
no telling what my wolf would do if he finally kills Isaac."

Peter chuckled, shaking his head. "Derek won't hurt Isaac in any way  
and I think they both know that, which is why Isaac continuously takes  
advantage of that. It has something to do with him being your mate and  
the fact that he loves Isaac in his own right."

"For some reason, your back is smoother than ever." Parrish muttered  
close to Lydia's ear, deliberately teasing the banshee.

"Jordan-"

"Shh. I didn't say anything bad, did I? But now that you've called my  
attention to it," His voice dropped a few octaves before continuing.  
"I can't wait to have you in a writhing mess under me." Then a few  
more as he added; "Or on top of me."

"Jordan-"

"Shh. You'll call attention to us if you start moaning."

"You're a jerk." Lydia chuckled, using her elbow to jab at him from behind her.

"You love me." It was a confident statement and for some reason, Lydia  
loved hearing it.

"Can't argue with that."

Whatever Parrish was going to say was swallowed up when Derek and  
Isaac crossed his vision. "What's up with those two?"

"Isaac. There is only one explanation and one word! Isaac. I think he  
deliberately gets on Derek's nerves and oh yes he knows how to work  
those nerves." The banshee exhaled.

"One day Derek's going to catch him."

"Yeah but he still won't be able to hurt him because of Scott. And  
Stiles and the fact that Peter lives for these moments. Just look at  
the grin on his face now." Lydia pointed to Peter who's expression was  
just plain priceless.

"Yeah that's freaky." Parrish mumbled just as the call came in.

"I was calling Stiles but his phone was off." Malia grinned from the screen.

"Yeah we left our phones at the loft. Only brought mine because we  
should like to know if there's some stuff. . . Freaky stuff going on in  
town that was must know of." Scott explained.

"Makes sense." Malia grinned. "Got a surprise for you."

"Hi guys!" Kira waved at the screen, grinning.

"Kira!" They all -well, most of them- exclaimed. The conversations  
kind of overlapped each other after that and lasted for several  
minutes. The mood was light and filled with humor. Derek has finally  
"forgiven" Isaac, Mason was done with his full body sand castle and  
was demanding he be fed some juice because he couldn't quite move and  
he was dehydrated. Liam and Cora joined the pack and went to work  
putting white pebbles on the boy's sand covered body in the shape of a  
bikini which had them laughing.

But that was all until Walter showed up at the beach, breathless.

"What the *hell* are you doing here?" Derek's horror was evident  
because in spite of the worry that Walter would be heavily affected by  
the sun, there was also the worry that something tragic could have  
happened to force the vampire from his hiding place in the loft.

"It's a pack beach outing. I had to be here." The little moron replied breezily.

"No you had to be locked up in ground." Peter chipped in, not sure  
whether to be horrified or amused.

"You sound and look worried. Wow... I've never felt so loved in my  
life." Walter replied, his right hand placed on the area where his  
heart was supposed to be, then his look turned serious. "Okay that  
part's true, no shitting."

"You need to go right back unless you wanna die on the day you felt  
the most loved." Scott stated firmly.

"I don't know about you but it's kind of my ultimate way to go." The  
idiot muttered lazily.

"Walter this isn't funny." Liam had a disapproving frown on his face.

"It is to me. I've not been in sunlight for a year and some months now  
and I miss it. It may sound stupid but it looks like I'm going to be  
living with this vampire thing for a very long time yet so I better  
start getting used to it."

"Getting used to-? This is suicide!" Mason shifted in the sand till  
slowly the thing broke to bits around him then he shoved it off his  
body.

"People. . . The sunlight doesn't kill me instantly. No, I don't burst  
into flames *immediately* and gods no, I don't sparkle. It just makes  
me very very weak and sometimes I get blood from. . . Well odd places  
*then* I can die by bursting into flames but it's really not that  
bad."

"Bleeding from. . .odd places isn't that bad?" That was Stiles,  
finally recovering from his appalled state.

"Yeah it's just. . . Well it starts from my eyes, then my nose, my  
ears and pretty much expands horizon."

"Walter-

"How about if I agree that the moment I start feeling bad in any way,  
I'll leave. It's not like I can hide that from your sensitive noses  
anyway and it took me less than a minute to get here."

"The *moment*-" Isaac started to say.

"Deal. No one likes feeling like shite either."

"Come on, let's get you really covered with sunscreen. At least that'll  
mellow the effect of the rays." Isaac offered, going around to get all  
the left over sun screen from everyone.

"My swim suit isn't really a swim suit. It's a-" The vampire says,  
pulling a flimsy clothe from the pocket of his sweat shirt. ". . .  
lycra surf suit with long sleeves."

"That's not so bad, but the heat." Mason managed, his expression one  
of mild horror.

"I'm naturally quite cold so this will be quite alright with me, seriously."

"You're crazy." Mason mumbled, looking at the vampire who looked as  
excited as a toddler in new clothes.

"Maybe I am." He admitted with a playful wink.

Two and a half hours of fun and keeping 95% of his body immersed in  
water, Walter started to feel the wearying effects of the daylight and  
stepped out of the sea, Mason following right after him. "Starting to  
feel like shit, are you?" Peter asked, concerned.

"Maybe."

"You should go home. We'll take a video of the rest of the time here  
for you." Derek offered.

"Deal."

"I'll go with him just to make sure he doesn't faint halfway there or  
something." Mason had the misfortune of offering.

"Company will be nice." and with that, he grabbed Mason around the waist  
and zoomed them off to the loft.

"Are you alright?" Walter asked when he sat Mason down calmly on one  
of the couches.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" The other boy managed to ask, still  
more than a little breathless as he looked up at the vampire. "Sure  
you're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I just gotta go to ground for the next few hours." Walter  
replied nonchalantly.

"You sure that'll help?" He asked, seeking reassurance.

"Probably." Walter was probably not the best person to do that with.

"Prob-?"

"Hey. Hope's all we got, when it really comes down to it." He tried to  
remedy and then gave the human a small smile before heading to the  
basement where his freezer was. He preferred the cold and frost to the  
eerie coffins he was supposed to be using and Derek had no qualms  
about it.

Two hours of waiting as patiently as he could, Mason found himself on  
the unfamiliar route to the basement. Taking a deep breath, he pulled  
open the freezer and instantly, the teen, who still lay comfortably  
inside's eyes popped dramatically open. "You're bleeding." Mason  
whispered, stating the obvious.

"I am." Walter didn't need a mirror to tell him something like that.

"Well what could help?" He asked agitatedly.

"Blood. Human blood but that's off limits for me."

"Drink from me."

For a while, Walter stared incredulously at him before shaking his  
head and muttering; "Don't be an idiot.

"I mean it. You have control right? Like when I tell you to stop,  
you'll stop." For some reason, even to his ears, that sounded like  
bullshit.

Walter sat up in the freezer. It was going to be 6pm quite soon and he  
was doomed for the day anyway. "I can't promise because I've not had  
human blood in four months or so. I'm not sure what'll happen to my  
control if I have a taste of it."

"Well let's find out." Mason said with confidence, kneeling by the  
freezer in only his swim trunks and tilted his head to the side, eyes  
closed in an act that had Walter's vampire tempted enough for his  
fangs to sprout out.

"Mason, you don't-" He tried to reason even though his voice sounded  
gruff from the fangs getting in the way.

"I'm quite uncomfortable with watching you bleed." Mason swallowed,  
nearly driving the other boy insane.

"You don't have to watch." He whispered, not sure why he was trying to  
convince the other boy this was a bad idea when he wanted to. Needed  
to. Felt the humming deep inside his bones.

"And I can't not watch. It's in my nature to care so get over yourself  
and take a freaking sip!"

It happened in a split second because in a moment, he was sitting in  
the freezer and in the next, he had Mason pinned against the wall,  
cold lips trailing along his neck. "Are you sure?

"Yes." He shivered, partly because he was basically naked and Walter  
just freaking stepped -or zoomed- out of a freezer and also because  
something about the position was oddly erotic.

"I'm sorry." He whispered just as his fangs sunk into the boy's skin,  
drawing blood from him in a way that was familiar yet felt so foreign.  
Oh yes he enjoyed Mason's occasional moans and the way he clung to him  
as though begging him to keep drinking and oh yes he wanted to,  
because his senses were not just overwhelmed by the blood but by  
Mason's very own-

"WHAT IN THE DEVIL'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?" Derek Hale,  
ever the mood spoiler, barged in and literally tore him away from  
Mason. Well, he pulled him harshly away and slammed him into the far  
wall and in the next instance, Scott was right there roaring in his  
face in a way that terrified him. Oh Lord, he's gone and screwed up.  
Giving a werewolf power over him but yes, he mellowed.

"Drinking from him." He replied, wiping his lips lazily and licking  
the blood off his fingers.

"Walter I thought we all-" Lydia started to say, a feeling of dread  
filling her stomach.

"No no. I asked him to." Mason whispered from where he was still  
pressed against the wall.

"What?" The entire pack seemed to be in disbelief.

"Begged, is more like it." Walter chipped.

"Right. I begged him to because he said if he went to ground for a few  
hours, he'll be fine but when I checked on him-" He tried to explain  
what madness drove him to the basement.

"Wait you did what?" Scott asked.

"I checked on him." And he said that as though it was okay.

"Are you insane? He could have drained you in a heartbeat. Yes, he's a  
good person and we all love him but he's still a vampire." Peter  
admonished, his hand slung protectively around Stiles.

"I know. It's just that by the time we got home, he was nearly passed  
out and I swear there were cuts on his arms that weren't there  
before." Mason tried to make them see eye-to-eye with him.

"Lemme see that." Derek turned his gaze back to the vampire.

"It's really nothing jus-" Walter replied lazily.

"You're still talking?"

"Well, most of them are healed now that I had some. . . Dude, are you  
okay?" He asked when Mason slowly slid down the wall and onto the  
floor.

"Uhh yeah. I got a little light-headed for a while. And maybe a little  
weak in the knees." He added when everyone just stared suspiciously at  
him.

"I'm so sorry." And he meant it.

"From now on, drink from me." Derek deadpanned.

"You're kidding."

"Does this face look like a kidding face to you?" And it really didn't.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"No, drink from me." Isaac offered, stepping into the room as he had  
been upstairs with Cora and Liam, unpacking the flasks.

"You think my wolf will like it if you're moaning in his arms?"  
Scott's question was. . . Necessary.

"Alright I'll do it." Stiles offered only to hear a resounding;

"NO!!!" from everyone in the room including Walter himself.

"Oh come on-"

"NO!!!!!" Well, that's settled.

"All the wolves will take turns then. We can have a poll afterwards  
about who's blood is sweeter- oh fuck!" Isaac's words were cut short  
when he felt himself shoved hard against the wall and Walter's fangs  
sink into his neck, and Christ maybe he was a neck person because dear  
lord he had to bite his lips to keep from moaning.

His pleasure must have showed through because Scott pulled the vampire  
away from him with a growl. "That spot's only for me."

"I think I'm feeling drunk." Walter whispered, definitely unaware of  
his environment except the bloods thumping in their veins.

"You should take advantage of the offer before it expires in the next  
minute or so. And drink from the wrist."

"The neck's better but the best vein is somewhere in the thigh. . ."  
He was dazed, licking his lips.

"It's the closest you're coming to drinking from human blood so my  
terms. It's your c-" Derek's words were cut short when Walter's fangs  
sunk into his skin, understanding for the first time, how addictive  
this could be, and pulling away from the other.

Slowly, they took rounds till Walter has had his fill. Liam moved his  
best friend upstairs to the living room and placed him inside one of  
the couches. He was joined a few moments later by the rest of the pack  
who cast worried glances between themselves and Mason's wary form.

"Can't you heal or like replenish him with your blood?" Derek asked  
after a while, arms folded across his chest.

"I can. But I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Lydia asked, fingers touching Mason's forehead worriedly.

"Well, feeding is an extremely sexual affair for us."

"You mean it gets more sexual than you feeding from me?" Mason whispered.

"Well, yeah. We can probably orgasm from someone drinking from us."  
And yes, he did blush. Furiously.

"Oh god."

"I can. . ." He stepped closer to the boy, pricking his finger with  
his fangs and touching the blood to Mason's still open neck wound. ".  
. . Do this, however."

"It's healed." The brown skinned boy whispered in awe, his palm  
roaming his neck.

"Of course. Externally. Internally, you still need blood supplements  
and the rest for a while."

"If it's the orgasm you're trying to prevent-" Jordan started to say  
and realized how strange that sounded. Walter's scoff was evidence of  
how insane that sounded. Who -which teenager- in their right mind,  
wants to avoid an orgasm? Seriously. "I'm going to try and continue  
with a straight face. You can cut yourself and bleed into a cup."

"The orgasm isn't the worst. The worst is the blood and what it does  
to you." Walter slumped onto the glass table at the center of the  
room.

"Do I die?" Mason whispered, maybe slightly terrified.

"No. But you're going to start. . . Having fantasies. Very vivid  
sexual fantasies about me."

"Oh god."

"I know. Just a drop can do that the moment it enters your system and  
it makes you really high. And horny. That lasts for hours, give or  
take."

"oh god, it does get worse." Mason whispered again.

"I'm not lying, just in case you think I am. In fact, I'm gladly  
offering the blood to him but I just want you to know what you're  
getting into." He looked up at all the others, wrists bared.

"Nah. I think I'll pass." He didn't need- well, he couldn't afford any  
hallucinations.

"What if I take it?" Stiles questioned from his spot on the floor.

"What's different about you?"

"I'm in love already."

"I don't think it cares for love and sentiments. The fantasies will  
come and you can't escape that."

"Okay I'll drink it." Cora mumbled, smirking because she found half of  
this funny and the other, very time consuming.

"No bloody way!" Liam exclaimed beside her.

"And why not?"

"Did you not hear a word of that? Besides, you don't need help healing  
so what's the point?"

"Maybe I want to witness it firsthand."

"No you don't."

"Don't be so sure. Are you going to ground?" Cora turned to Walter  
when he moved to stand.

"Nah. I'll take Mason up to my room so he can sleep and rest then I'll  
spend a while roaming in the night."

"Sounds good." Scott agreed and the pack watched

"Whoops. Never knew he was a storehouse of pure, sexual power." Lydia  
almost swooned, then at their shared looks off appallation, she  
mumbled; "What? It's not like you all weren't thinking it.

"I assure you I wasn't." Derek grumbled.

"I was." Isaac, ever the controversial prick, called from his place on  
the longest couch.

 

*************************************************************************************************22**************************************************************************************************

 

Thursday, 22nd August, 2013.

It was odd. Everything was odd. The fact that he did it, the fact that  
she liked it, the fact that she kept looking forward to it in an odd  
way, was all odd.

About a month ago, Jordan had started spanking her. No, not during sex  
-because that'll be understandable although he hasn't actually done it  
during sex- but just. . . at times. A week ago, she had gotten a firm  
squeeze of her ass when she met him at the station to give him the  
lunchbox her mom had prepared for him. And yes, she had loved it.

Now, she was laying in bed on her back while Parrish had his head on  
her stomach in a position that has become all too familiar with them  
over the months. Her fingers run through his short hair  
absentmindedly. "You're thinking of something." The young man mumbled,  
calling Lydia's attention to him.

"Didn't know telepathy was part of being a human torch."

"No it's not. I just know it because of the way your fingers are  
moving in my hair. I know how you do it when you're actually present."

"It's nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Believe it or not, about your odd fixation on my butt." Lydia replied  
with a low chuckle.

"What?" Yes, he was surprised. And in denial of the fact that he  
actually heard that.

"Well, you asked." She was going to have fun with this, she could  
already sense it.

"I'm not fixated on your butt." Jordan defended.

"Oh so it's unconscious. Even better." The strawberry blonde uttered,  
dramatically inspecting her nails.

"That's not funny."

"It is. You've spanked my ass in public like ten times this month and  
behind closed doors, you don't do it."

"Is it me or was that a complaint?" Perhaps that confused him.

"It's you. I wasn't complaining. Just stating how weird it is that you  
don't spank me during sex but do it when I do something as innocent as  
hug you, or even walk past."

"Not that I'm defending myself but my hands tend to wander when I hug  
you and with the walking by thing, you can't blame me if your butt  
just calls out to me." For a while, he was surprised by his own words  
but then shrugged it off mentally.

"See? See? You can't say stuff like that and claim you don't have a fixation."

"This is absurd. Why. . . Just why will I deny it if I actually have a  
fixation for your butt?"

"I dunno. Maybe you think I'll find it weird or odd or-"

"Oh God. . ." Parrish groaned to mask a chuckle, face planting onto her stomach.

"Don't laugh. This is serious."

"I'm sorry. You're right. This is serious. Let's totally have this  
conversation." He was openly teasing her now.

"Jordan-"

"No I'm serious. I've been wanting to talk to you about this forever.  
Have you any likes where your- okay you got me. I can't do this." He  
had sat up to do this and after finding himself tongue-tied, he just  
flopped onto the bed beside her.

"Were you about to ask if I've had anal sex?"

"Lydia!"

"What? That's what you were going to ask and I'll tell you honestly that-"

"lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal I'm not listening.  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalala."

"Jordan." She uttered, failing to mask her humor.

"No, stop. I'm not listening."

"But what's so wrong about-"

"lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala" Jordan continued as he slowly slid  
off the bed and fled her, figuratively.

"Jordan come back here. Jordan!" But the deputy had already fled the room.

 

*************************************************************************************************23**************************************************************************************************

 

Friday, 23rd August, 2013.

"Malia! What are you doing here?" Kira exclaimed when she opened the  
door and saw the werecoyote with. . . "And with those?" Was that wood  
and tools? What in heaven's name-?

"Building you something every home should have in the summer." Malia  
grinned slyly at her and looked as if she was actually serious. Which,  
well, she was.

"What are you talking about?"

"A swing set. I think it'll be better in the back." She replied  
quickly and started to drag a few of the wood out back before Kira  
would snap out of her haze and send her away.

"But I have to ask my parents for permission first." Kira whispered to  
herself then when she realized that she was really speaking to  
herself, she called after the other girl. "Malia. . . Malia, dammit."

"It's a gift from me to them. I don't think they'll reject it and even  
if they did, this will be easy to bring down." She replied easily,  
having prepared this particular one on the ride over.

"You're insane." She was giving up. Partly because it would be fun to  
engage in some activity that was active and tiring. Since she came to  
New York, she's not really had the chance to run wild and yes, she  
never thought she would say this but she actually missed the feeling  
of someone trying to kill them. Well, the rush that came with it.  
Training daily with the katana did not come close to actually hoping  
to slice something up. Yeah she was a sadist. Sealed.

"Yeah I know. I stayed up all night figuring this out. I'm pretty sure  
I got it nailed. Well not technically." Malia dropped the ones she had  
carried and went back for another load batch. She had worn denim  
overalls and a blue tube underneath because she was definitely going  
to sweat this one out.

"You know you shouldn't have." Kira replied but she found herself  
picking up the chain and box of tools that Malia had brought, silently  
giving her approval of the possibly very bad idea.

"Oh it's not so selfless. I can't build it on my balcony and I have a  
summer fantasy involving that so I'm borrowing some space in your  
house." Malia employed a typical Hale approach, chuckling over her  
shoulder at the kitsune.

"Bitch."

"Yeah you love me." It was a simple phrase. She'd said it so often in  
the past it had killed her these past weeks not to say it and yet,  
somehow, she forgot to stop herself. She was all for forgetting she  
ever said that and moving past that but then she heard Kira mumble;

"Maybe." and her smile could have given the sun a run for its money.

"I'll settle for that."

For the next two hours, they chatted easily and went about putting the  
swing set together, then pulling it apart because they missed  
something, and then restarting the process all over again till  
finally, they had it right there before them, both girls wearing proud  
grins as if they had just saved the world.

"I would be so happy if I didn't feel my bones creaking." Malia  
muttered after a while.

"Oh stop whining. This was totally worth it." Kira chuckled.

"I didn't say it wasn't. I said I'm tired as fuck."

"Why do people say that?" Kira mumbled absentmindedly.

"Say what?"

"You know," He turned her attention to Malia now. "The whole point of  
similies is that the thing it is likened to, is actually similar to it  
but fuck and tired-"

"Are we seriously going to have an English lesson right now?"

"I'm just saying." Kira pouted.

"Well, maybe it's because the whole. . . Well, fucking thing can be  
exhausting." Malia tried to remedy the situation.

"What thing?" Kira asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"The fucking thing. The fucking experience, the fucking procedure.  
Fucking, on its own. You know, you get tired when you fuck, you fuck  
and get tired, you-"

"Yeah. Yeah I get it. No need for more scenarios." Kira chipped in  
before Malia could go full Monty on her.

"Alright. You think the swing would look better under the tree? Or  
should we leave it here?" The coyote asked, stifling her humor.

"Under the tree seems better."

"Yeah I thought so too. Come on." Slowly but surely, the two girls  
lifted the swing set up and took it to a perfect spot under the single  
tree in the Yukimura's home backyard then hoisted it a few feet off  
the ground with the chains, making sure it was secure in place. "We'll  
need pillows."

"I'll see to that." Kira offered.

"I should probably get home and shower." Malia mumbled, giving herself  
a total look down and crumbling her face in disapproval. "Or take a  
very long bath. I swear I haven't sweated like this in years."

"You can bath here." Kira offered, then because sometimes she just has  
to say more, she added, "I mean, no one's home right now, not that  
they'll mind or anything."

"Yeah sure. I don't want to give the cab driver a cold." She lifted  
her arms to sniff at her armpits, cringing her nose.

"You don't stink."

"Not yet." Malia mumbled, following her inside.

 

*************************************************************************************************24**************************************************************************************************

 

Saturday, 24th August, 2013.

Damn the jeep, Stiles thought the moment he felt the familiar whirring  
of the engine which was quickly followed by the jeep rolling to a  
stop. He was tired and sexually frustrated after spending all  
afternoon with Derek Hale. He had moaned and humped and writhed and  
arched his back, stripped half naked and basically threw himself at  
the sour wolf but the other hadn't noticed. Or had chosen not to  
acknowledge them. So here he sat, a few minutes after 9pm in a broken  
down jeep and fingers that are itching for nothing more than to touch  
himself.

Cursing the jeep once more and making no move to fix it, he pulled out  
his phone and instead, sent a text to Derek; Stiles (21:06): --So,  
what you wearing?--

Derek(21;08): --Same thing i was wearing when you left.--  
(21:08): --Only a few minutes ago.--

Frustrated, Stiles texted back; (21:08): --That's not how this works--

Derek (21:09): -- w@ works?--

Stiles (21:09): -- Ua sposed to say som'n sexy back--  
(21;09): -- lyk I'm naked in bed.--  
(21;10): -- or shirtless--

Derek (21:10): --i'm sposed 2 lie 2 u?--

Stiles (21:10): --YES! 4 d sake of my sex life--

Derek (21:11): --Sex life?!!?! Wh@ d hell has d@ got to do with anythn?!--

Stiles (21:11): --dude, the yelling isn't helpn.--

Derek (21:11): --I hav neva bin so confused in my life--

Stiles (21:12): --but d@s a gud thing.--  
(21:12): --ryt?--

Derek (21:12): --I hav no idea w@ we're talkn about animor.--

Stiles (21:12): --about sex.--

Derek (21:13): --r we? we have said nothing about sex so far. This is  
the most unsexual sexual conversation i've had.--

Stiles (21:14): --Ua right, smartpants. How about this?--

Derek (21:14): --about w@?--

Stiles (21:14): --jxt chill--

Derek (21:14): --ok i'm chilling.--

Stiles (21:15): --Is Walter arnd?--

Derek (21:15): --W@ has he got 2 do with anything?--

Stiles (21:15): --jxt answer yes or no.--

Derek listened around for heartbeats before texting back. (21:16):  
\--No he's not.--  
(21:16): --I'm alone.--  
(21:17): --Tell me y u had 2 leave agn?--

Stiles (21:17): -- shush. My dad wanted me home--

Derek (21:17): --past tense--

Stiles (21:18): --okay stop talking!--  
(21:18): --my god you've made me all flaccid-- It wasn't a complete  
lie but it wasn't a complete truth either. He knew it wouldn't take  
much effort to get Derek. . . Well, there. He was surprisingly  
sensitive to seduction which made the day's events surprise him but  
he'll worry about that later when his hands weren't in his pants and  
getting busy with his shaft.

Derek (21:18): --why?--

Stiles (21:19): --Derek!--  
(21:19): --Remind me NEVER to try anything sexy with you--

Derek (21:19): --R we doin anithn sexy?--

Stiles (21:20): --we would.--  
(21:20): -- if you can stop asking questions for a while.--

Derek (21:21): --okay. Talk to me.--

Stiles (21:21): --I want you to go to your room, lock the door and S L  
O W L Y take off ur clothes.--

Derek (21:24): --I did.--

Stiles (21:24): --did you touch urself?--

Derek (21:24): --just my chest.--

Stiles (21:24): --thot so.--  
(21:25): --now lay on the sheets, legs wide open,--

Derek (21:25): --I am.--

Stiles (21:25): --close your eyes, luv. Just for a while and tease  
those nipples for me.--

Derek (21:25): --mm what now?--  
(21:26): --by the way my eyes are open.--

Stiles (21:26): --gud. Cos u know if ua havn a hard time – I mean a  
really hard time – I can help soften the blow. ;)--

The suggestiveness wasn't lost on him.Derek (21:26): -- Stiles.--

Stiles (21:27): --alright. . . now look down between your legs and  
tell me what you see.--

Derek (21:17): --Something's missing.-- he found himself texting even  
as his hand made it's way to grab hold of his shaft and start  
massaging it.

Stiles (21:28): --Uhuh. Tell me.--

Derek (21:28): --You. Between my legs.--  
(21:28): ---wer r u?--

Stiles (21:29): --in my jeep.--

Derek (21:29): --I'm too heated up right now to get dressed. That’s  
what you do to me. How fast can you get here?--

(21:30): --Can't--  
The text was barely sent when his phone rang and he answered it immediately.  
"Stiles." Derek growled on the other end of the line.

"hey."

"Why not?" Straight to the point and blunt as always.

"My jeep broke down so i'm barely out of the preserve."

"So you called to turn me on and what?" Maybe he was whining but he  
didn't really care.

"Oh no I want you. Kept giving you bloody clues all afternoon but for  
a werewolf, you're surprisingly daft."

"Where are- forget it. I'm coming."

"Oh that's ho- wait. Like coming to get me?" Stiles felt excitement  
humming in his veins afresh.

"Coming to take you, is more like it." Derek's very animalistic growl  
was the last thing Stiles heard. And then the line went dead, the  
shiver racing up his spine telling him all he needed to know. Dear  
Lord he was. . . He jumped out of the jeep, shuffling to zip himself  
up and made his way on foot through the woods.

He was only a few minutes into walking when he heard a growl from  
right behind him, his initial reaction being to flee.

So he did.

Or at least he tried because the creature advanced quickly and Stiles  
saw from his peripheral vision when he pounced but instead of tearing  
him to bits, he felt lips -human lips- on his arms and then those oh  
so familiar palms were roaming all over his body. "Oh my god, Derek.  
You bastard!" but he wasn't really mad at him. Not when he was  
touching him the way he was.

"Told you I was too heated up to dress up." Was all the explanation  
Derek gave before he sunk deep and all at once into Stiles, both  
matching each other in groans as they humped and writhed all over the  
forest floor, careless and wanton in their desires till they followed  
each other to crashing orgasms.

 

*************************************************************************************************25**************************************************************************************************

 

Sunday, 25th August, 2013.

Kira then wrapped her legs around Malia and drew her to herself. She  
fumbled with the unfamiliar ties of her lingerie, so the coyote  
assisted her and soon it joined her clothes behind the couch.

They had stepped inside from taking a walk around town just basking in  
the sun yet on the elevator up, things had turned from teasing to  
plain sexual. They took each other's hands and intertwined their  
fingers as they gazed at each other's naked form with desire. Kira,  
her brown eyes open wide -as wide as they could open- and her soft  
lips slightly parted. She unlocked her fingers from Malia's and slid  
her hands up her arms to her shoulders, drawing her down for a  
lingering and passionate kiss. She moaned softly as their breasts  
touched, then molded into each other.

Kira happily submitted to Malia's seduction, whimpering softly as her  
hands explored and caressed her body, and softly whispering her name  
as she kissed her neck and gently pinched her nipples with her  
fingers. She sighed languidly as the coyote kissed her throat and  
slowly worked her way down to her breasts.

Malia's whole body was tingling with anticipation, and as she made  
love to Kira's tits, she slowly began to grind her thigh against her  
pussy much like she had done the last time they were together. "So  
firm and... Mmmmm... perfect!" Malia mumbled against Kira's skin -much  
to the other girl's surprise because Malia hardly ever talked *during*  
sex except to make a humorous comment- said in between mouthfuls.

"They're all yours tonight baby!" Kira moaned, as she dug her fingers  
into Malia' back and humped her thigh. "Suck them good! God, how I  
love it when you do that!" She squirmed and moaned with pleasure as  
another orgasm sparked to life within her. Malia began to kiss her way  
down her abdomen, pausing briefly to tease her navel. Soon, she found  
myself in the place that she had been dreaming about non-stop all  
summer. -- between her pale, silky thighs and inches from her dripping  
pussy.

She flipped her hair back out of the way then realized it was too  
short so she just tucked as many strands as she could behind her ear,  
placed her tongue at the bottom of Kira’s dripping slit and ran it up  
gathering a tongue-full of her sweet ambrosia. Taking her time, she  
nibbled and sucked her puffy lips before lavishing attention on her  
vagina, darting her tongue in and out as if she was a hummingbird  
feasting on a flower.

Kira whimpered and moaned her approval as she twitched and writhed in  
ecstasy. As her climax built, Malia shifted her attention  
to her swollen clit, devouring it with her lips and flicking it  
rapidly with her tongue. She brought her hands together on her pussy  
and inserted both index fingers into her vagina, and began flicking  
them up and down in opposite directions, causing  
her to arch her back and gasp. "Oh fuck, Malia! Oh fuck, Oh fuck, Oh fuck - yes  
baby, right there, right there!" Kira panted  
breathlessly. "Oh God! Oh God! Oooohhh Goooddd!" The kitsune had the  
presence of mind to grab a pillow from the couch to muffle her  
orgasmic scream, as a powerful climax shuddered through her trembling  
body.

As Kira lay quivering, Malia pulled myself on top of her and gave her  
a deep wet kiss. They enjoyed another long, passionate kiss before she  
whispered to Malia "Now it's your turn."

Kira told the coyote to straddle her as she put her legs together  
beneath her. She then scooted her up on the couch and told Malia to  
hold on to the armrest and sit up on her knees. She then wriggled down  
beneath her and pulled off her panties before lowering her hips down  
towards her face.

Malia gasped with pleasure as she felt Kira's tongue explore her  
swollen labia. She wrapped her arms around her lower back pulling her  
closer as she licked her way to her erect and throbbing clitoris.  
Malia moaned with delight and began to rock her hips back and forth on  
her face as the overpowering sensation of her lips and tongue on her  
pussy drove her mad with desire.

She rocked her hips back and held herself in that position giving Kira  
continuous access to her raging clitoris, which she quickly devoured  
with her lips. She moaned and whimpered with delight as she brought  
her to a shuddering orgasm, which Kira prolonged with subtle  
manipulations of her clit with her lips and tongue.

As she began to recover, Kira started again by gently licking and  
kissing her puffy lips. She clutched the armrest and whimpered her  
approval as she writhed and rolled her hips over Kira's face. The  
kitsune then slipped 2 fingers under her chin and into Malia's soaking  
pussy, slowly penetrating her up to her knuckles before drawing back  
for another thrust.

The coyote desperately needed deep penetration, and she began riding  
her hand hard. "Mmmm. . . Oh yes!" She moaned, as she moved her hips  
in rhythm with Kira's thrusts. "More Kira. . . Ahhhh. . . put in more  
please." Kira slipped a 3rd finger into her, but she begged for more.

Kira obliged -even though the request was an odd one. She wasn't even  
going to pay too much attention to it. This wouldn't be the craziest  
thing they engaged in, sexually- and bunched all 4 fingers together.

The stretching sensation in her pussy was exquisite but Malia  
selfishly longed for deeper penetration, and she begin to scoot back  
down her body to get a better angle on her hand. She arched her back  
and bore down on her hand, which suddenly slipped into her past the  
knuckles, as far as her thumb. She groaned lustily and rolled her  
hips, feeling Kira's fingers deep inside of her. "Oh fuck Kira! Oh  
fuck!" She cried. "More baby, give me...Mmmm... more! Your thumb baby.  
. . oh fuck yes. . . put it inside of me please!"

Kira complied and gently pushed her bunched fingers and thumb into  
Malia with a twisting motion. The coyote whimpered and moaned loudly  
as she bore down on her hand again and again. She slid down Kira's  
body until she was positioned over her elbow.

 

Mad with lust, Malia took a deep breath and threw herself down on  
Kira's hand. She grimaced with ecstasy and cried out as she felt a  
jolt of exquisite pain as Kira's fist lodged inside her. She let out a  
long, lustful moan as she sat back rocking on her hand while fondling  
her breasts and pinching her nipples to the point of pain.

She looked down and saw Kira, a look of shock and awe on her pale  
face. "Oh God! Oh God Kira! Unnnggg!" She moaned as she rode up and  
down on the kitsune's arm. "I'm gonna come. . . Oh fuck!" Malia felt  
an unbelievable sensation as Kira brought her fingers together into a  
fist within her.

She impaled herself upon her arm again and again until a colossal  
orgasm hit her like a baseball bat to the back of her skull. She let  
out a piercing scream as the world around her exploded into searing  
white light.

The next thing she knew, she was lying facedown on top of Kira, her  
face buried in her sleek, jet black hair, her heart pounding and her  
lungs gasping for air. Her entire body still trembled with bliss, and  
she felt like her veins were filled with morphine.

Kira embraced her tightly when her body was well aligned to hers once  
more, gently rubbing a hand up and down her back. "Are you alright,  
Malia?" Kira asked, a hint of panic in her voice. "I didn't hurt you,  
did I?"

"Oh God no, sweetheart!" I gasped, not sure where the endearment came  
from because she hardly ever used them. "That was unbelievable! Ohhh.  
. . That was fucking unbelievable!"

 

************************************************************************************************26***************************************************************************************************Monday, 26th August, 2013.

"I just happen to be here. No, I'm not stalking you." Sheriff  
Stilinski muttered then groaned because in his experience as a cop,  
that was tantamount to admitting he had actually been stalking her.

"I never said you were." Melissa replied calmly -or more accurately,  
tiredly,-. She was done for the day and would kill for some free food  
and free bath.

"But you were thinking it." And John was just digging his hole deeper  
but he was hopeless. Much like his son was.

"And you know this, how?" She asked with a quirk of her brows, her  
humor evident.

"Just. . . A cop's intuition."

"Right."

"But since I'm already here, I was going to have dinner in a while. Do  
you want to join?" Smooth, Stilinski. Real smooth. Not really.

"Yeah sure. It's not like Scott and Isaac will be home when I get  
back." Melissa replied then not wanting to give the idea that that was  
the only reason why she was agreeing, she added; "What I mean to say  
is that I'm *dying* to have a meal with you.- even though it won't be  
the first time and-"

"Melissa?"

"Shut up?" She asked with a grin.

"More like it."

"Right." She hadn't brought her van to work because there was no gas  
and all the better because she rode back in the sheriff's car to the  
man's house. The pair spent the next hour chatting and cooking with  
John doing most of the work because apparently, it was written all  
over her face that she was exhausted.

"Oh please when I first met you, I never thought we would remain  
friends all this time. Especially since Stiles had a temper back then  
and hated Scott's guts." Melissa mused as she ate her food, seated  
across from the sheriff.

"Scott shouldn't have messed with his comic books." The man chuckled  
at the particular memory of little Stiles throwing a tantrum.

"Can't argue with that. He was into cutting when he was a kid. He cut  
everything he got his hands on even though we kept all sharp objects  
away from reach."

"Determined boy."

"Yeah he was. A lot more like his father than he knows, or cares to  
admit. Except the part where he's responsible and Kyle is just not."

"Speaking of, how's he doing these days?" John asked with a smile, too  
at ease to be offended at Kyle's existence. Not tonight.

"You mean since the last time he was in town to give us all  
hypertension and teach us how to do our jobs?" Melissa scoffed.

"Yeah there's a problem with that man."

"He knows how to work it. Anyone else with that attitude will find  
themselves dead, most probably by my hand, by now."

"You're confessing your dark thoughts to a cop? Brave, woman." The man  
teased lightly, taking a sip of his water.

"Or just stupid."

"Nah it's not a word I'll describe you with. Ever. Unless of course  
the choice is between selfish and stupid then I'll pick stupid any  
time."

"That wasn't comforting."

"It was meant to be. What is it they say? It's the thought that  
matters." The sheriff was in the middle of chuckling when-

"Uhm Dad?"  
"Mom?" Stiles and Scott both called from where they were standing in  
the kitsune’s doorway. Scott looked. . . Fairly shocked. Stiles just  
winked at his father but remained calm for Scott's sake.

"Hey kids."  
"Scott." The adults felt like the roles have been reversed and they  
had been caught doing something they shouldn't be doing.

"What're you guys doing?" Scott asked after a while of silence.

"Nothing. Just having dinner." Melissa replied quickly. Maybe a little  
too quickly.

"Is this the first time?"

"What, having dinner with the sheriff? No of course not."

"No I mean, alone. In his house."

"Yeah now that I think about it, it is. Wonder why I didn't notice  
until now." The nurse mumbled more to herself than to her son, a  
little absentminded.

"Because you're already family and you two are so cute." Stiles  
couldn't help exclaiming.

"Stiles! Good thing you're here, Scott. I was going to ask you this  
the next time I saw you." John cleared his throat and steered Scott's  
attention from his mom to him.

"We're not giving Walter away to the cops." Scott replied lazily  
because since the Sheriff had found out about Walter being the wanted  
mass murderer, he had thought it a great idea to bring him in. He had  
asked thrice already.

"I know that. That was not what I had in mind."

"Oh." He frowned.

"Well, can I have your permission to court your mom?"

"John!" Melissa exclaimed in shock but her exclamation was swallowed by Stiles'  
"Court, dad? who says that stuff anymore?"

"Shut up, Stiles, I'm being traditional here."

"Do you like him?" Scott redirected to his mom, confused by her feelings.

"Scott-"

"And don't lie to me. I'll know. So? Do you like him?" He asked again, firmly.

"I don't know. This is all a little too sudden." Melissa replied  
honestly, a memory of that almost kiss pulling up in a slide show  
inside her head.

"Alright then, I'll give you my blessings on one condition."

"I'll make her happy." The sheriff replied too eagerly, grinning.

"Oh I know." Scott said it as if he was giving the sheriff no choice  
where that mattered and yeah, John was a little shaken up by that  
tone, oddly.

"I'm right here." Melissa pouted.

"I know that too." He replied. "I'm keeping my surname."

"Scott!" Melissa exclaimed again, appalled. No one said anything about  
marriage! And now taking names?!

"You got it." The sheriff agreed eagerly.

"I mean, it's going to be weird enough being Stiles' brother but  
sharing a name? That's just pushing it." This time, his usual playful  
demeanor was back and his tease was directed at his best friend.

"Hey! What do you- come here! Get your ass back here and answer for  
yourself, Scott Stilinski!" The spastic boy chased after the alpha.

"That went well."

"Yeah for you. A little heads up would have been greatly appreciated."  
Melissa grumbled.

"What's the fun in that? You should have seen the look on your face.  
Priceless." He laughed, teasing her.

"You're terrible." but before the sheriff could taunt her further, his  
phone beeped with a messaged:

Stiles (21:58): -- Scott says to make sure you tell Isaac and expect  
he'll ruffle you up with tons of very embarrassing questions.--

"What?" Melissa asked when the sheriff cringed up his nose.

"Apparently, your other son may not be as easy as Scott was." he mumbled.

"Oh yeah. Suddenly, I feel bad for you."

"Don't be. I'm a charmer."

"That you are."

 

*************************************************************************************************27**************************************************************************************************

 

Tuesday, 27th August, 2013.

Scott had spent all day away from Isaac and it was very obvious that  
the alpha was hoping that the whole mating thing would just pass away  
but it didn't. And as the night got nearer and nearer, he felt pain.  
Physical pain but he wasn't just going to give in that easily so he  
went to work, told Deaton he was fine and the man left, resigned to  
the fact that Scott didn't want any help.

Isaac wished he was that strong because the moment the full moon rose,  
he raced out of the house, the only scent he could smell was Scott's.  
Only thing he could hear was the alpha's heartbeat and there was an  
urgent and uncomfortably loud noise in his ears. He followed the  
sounds till the led him to the animal clinic and he barged in with  
desperation but the moment he saw Scott, leaning casually against the  
work bench, arms folded casually over his chest, all his pent up  
emotions just evaporated and left him trembling weakly.

"I've been waiting for you." Scott whispers with a confidence that  
tickled him and he moved towards the alpha with trembling legs.  
"First of all," Scott said, taking Isaac in a powerful embrace that  
had him shivering in anticipation, "I want a kiss."

"Oh..." The blond teen gasped, feeling like a silly virgin as he  
leaned in to do as Scott had asked. He moaned when Scott's tongue  
thrust into his mouth and sucked on his tongue, causing him to groan.

Slowly but frantically, they undressed each other, their lips never  
dislodging from each other's and their moans and gasps filled the room  
although they remained oblivious to everything else. Not the fact that  
Scott's naked butt was now pressed against the cold metal table, or  
the fact that the animals seem to have woken up from their slumber and  
were causing a racket.

The only thing Scott noticed was Isaac as the beta kissed slowly down  
his neck, chin, shoulders, chest, stomach and slowly further down,  
nipping and biting till he reached his destination and licked under  
the hard and protruding flesh that tickled his chin. He grabbed it  
with a trembling hand, the other busy stroking himself, and opened his  
mouth, groaning as the large head filled it.

"Suck it good," Scott growled, holding the back of Isaac's head as if  
to keep him at it and Isaac indulged willingly, his hand moving to  
stroke Scott's testicles and to stop himself cumming too soon he left  
his erection alone and wrapped that hand around the root of the  
alpha's cock.

He felt himself falling back as Scott cradled his head between his  
palms and his hard tool pummeled his mouth, groaning in ecstasy that  
Isaac fed off on. His nails dug painfully into the alpha's hips just  
as the other fucked his mouth thoroughly till he was drooling from the  
little space left in his mouth.

Scott pulled out and Isaac breathed out, ragged and shallow, yet  
hating the feeling of loss his jaws felt. Before he could move, or  
pout like he was about to, Scott grabbed him effortlessly by an arm  
and in the next moment, he was face down on the table with his legs  
parted and ass bared for Scott's silent scrutiny and that's when he  
felt it. A kiss. Right *there* that had him whimpering.

Scott ran the tip of his tongue along the cleft, then dug his tongue  
between the muscular cheeks, slipping it around the puckered hole then  
inside to their mutual pleasure.

"Oh yeah! Right there!" Isaac gasped and even through the haze, Scott  
obliged, obscenely probing his arsehole deeper and kissing it each  
time his cheeks bounced down. Scott's moans were driving him mad and  
even more so when the alpha's hand found his throbbing cock and  
started pumping him in tune with his tongue fucking. Isaac growled,  
feeling himself battling for control as his wolf threatened to show.  
His eyes flashed an ardent amber and the last words he heard before he  
gave in were; "Come on baby! Cum for the daddy..."

Subconsciously, he felt moist lips caress him, kissing, sucking  
hungrily at his ring as a finger, then two, and three, invaded him.  
His limbs twitched, stimulated by the nervous energy flowing through  
his body, sparking along the neural network into his brain, stirring  
him into semi-consciousness. He felt it when Scott flipped him over  
onto his back and felt when the alpha's lips flowed up his crack,  
along his depleted penis to flutter over his torso, pausing only to  
play around his navel before continuing the journey up to his nipples,  
sucking them into erect awareness.

Isaac groaned, becoming aware that something was pushing at a tender  
spot, probing firmly. He opened his eyes and faintly discerned a pair  
of eyes staring down at him and he had opened his mouth to say  
something to Scott. . . anything at all but his lips were parted by a  
tongue then soon after, he felt Scott enter him, causing him to whine  
pitifully.

The alpha's arms were curled under Isaac's knees and held him in place  
as he thrust hard and fast into him, eyes glowing an ardent red. Now,  
there was no stopping this beast in full rut and with a hammer head  
blow, Scott kept going, inch by inch, stretching his mate's  
defenseless hole open wide.

Isaac took a deep breath as the weight on his chest eased off slightly  
as the alpha drew back to alter the angle of attack, forcing him to  
accept even more meat. The breath whooshed from his lungs, leaving him  
no energy to cry out although his lips were free of the kiss, and his  
arms fell limply over his head as in surrender to the inevitable. A  
deep groan came from Scott in recognition of the gesture and he  
throbbed in approval, burying its head deeper then pulled out fully,  
enjoying on a totally new level, how Isaac whimpered from the loss.

Scott pinned his mate to the table with one hand on his chest, the  
other lifting his arse to stuff his tender hole to the brim, relishing  
the way he squealed like a girl as he felt the unleashed power  
overwhelm him. He slid his hand back up to pinch Isaac's nipple,  
rutting him with long, deep strokes that made him gasp each time he  
felt his cock bounce balls deep inside him. Isaac's cock was now fully  
erect as a hot thrill sizzled through his balls, stimulated by a  
particularly virulent thrust that lifted him higher, leaving only his  
shoulders in contact with the table below.

Scott grunted, embracing him affectionately. His lips quickly  
smothered Isaac's with a deeply erotic kiss that left the beta  
trembling at the awesome display of raw power, returning the kiss with  
a languorous moan as he felt a pleasant warmth tingle along his spine  
especially as the alpha slid his tongue down to take a nipple between  
his teeth, nipping it sharply.

"Oh, fuck!" Isaac hissed through clenched teeth, holding on tight as  
he moaned like a cheap whore, reveling in the final degradation. They  
fed off each other's lust, consuming the sound and sensation of hot,  
wet, flesh-on-flesh. "Oh God! Fuck me!" He cried out in surprise as  
the stars reeled through ninety degrees behind his lids and claws  
start protruding, slowly losing himself to the edge and yearning for  
that fire to consume him.

It didn't happen because as if moved by some force, Scott pulled out  
and flipped him onto his stomach again. A hand gripped the back of his  
neck, pushing his face into the cold metal and a grunting crescendo  
assailed his ears, warning him of the imminent explosion, but in no  
way preparing him for the torrent of spunk that rent his arse asunder.

It wasn't his orgasm that gave him the intense pleasure. In fact, he  
was only vaguely aware of that happening but was very much aware of  
Scott leaning in to whisper; "scream for me." because his body  
responded, fully shifted into his beta form now and howled loudly as  
he felt Scott shoot his load inside him.

Another involuntary howl tore past his throat as another hot blast  
swiftly followed the first, searing him with more molten jism and  
sending him on what felt like an eternal second -or third, that night-  
orgasm especially when he heard what felt like a roar rather than a  
howl, from behind him.

It was what felt hours later when he came to, the feel of Scott's body  
on top of his was oddly satisfying. He shifted his body in an attempt  
to move only to hear; "Shhh. . . Don't move."

"Scott?" He felt silly, the way he said that as if unsure if it was Scott.

"Yeah we can't move for a while so. . ." The alpha gripped him by the  
middle and slid them carefully to the floor. "-looks like we're  
sleeping on the floor tonight."

"I don't mind." He whispered, feeling drained.

"Yeah me neither."

Isaac was almost asleep when he heard Scott chuckling from behind him.  
"What's funny?"

"Listen carefully." And he did. And he found it. . . Captivating the  
way he recognized each howl from the pack mates. He knew which one  
belonged to whom as clearly as if they were standing before him.  
"Derek is going to kill us tomorrow."

He couldn't help chuckling. "Yeah but I'm the one with the knot stuck  
inside him."

"Are you complaining?"

"No . . . I feel. . . Very very very very full." And with that, he  
fell asleep, cradled in Scott's arms for the night.

 

************************************************************************************************28***************************************************************************************************

 

Wednesday, 28th August, 2013.

"How come *they* fuck and *we* get the sore throat?" Cora groaned as  
he exited the kitchen with a jug filled with ice cubes and nothing  
more.

"They howled too." Stiles defended.

"Yeah Isaac howled like three times and Scott howled only once. But  
we, we howled all damn night long and I haven't even slept all that  
well. I swear I think I have a headache." The she-wolf replied,  
picking two ice cubes up and shoving them into her mouth to munch on,  
something she had seem Liam do several times and found really odd.  
Surprisingly, it was quite relieving.

"That's physiologically impossible." Stiles muttered.

"Yeah. And a year ago, Scott wasn't having asthma attacks."

"Good point. How do you suppose they ended up after last night?"  
Stiles mumbled, chewing on some chips a little noisily than was  
necessary but then, the rest of the gathering have encountered that so  
many times, they would actually find it odd if he didn't do that.  
Scott and Isaac had not called anyone all day and his first guess was  
that after all the sex, Scott had panicked and skipped town.

Second guess would be that they're still at it, which sounds absurd,  
considering it was almost 7pm and he knew Scott McCall. Oh yes he knew  
that boy and nope, that really didn't make much sense. His third guess  
will be that Scott has made sure they have a serious talk about what  
had happened, what will happen, and maybe take Isaac on a trip to see  
a mated alpha and get firsthand advice.

Yeah that sounds like something he, Stiles, would do but he liked to  
think that he's had a very large influence on his best friend. In any  
case, he'd bet all of the little money in his bank account that it was  
the first guess and Scott totally freaked out on Isaac. Poor Isaac.  
Naah that doesn't even sound right. Another guess says Isaac is  
probably somewhere sleeping and not worrying about Scott at all.

Good form. If anybody stressed over the things Scott did, they'll get  
gray hair at a very tender age. And to think those two were going to  
live a lifetime together. Bonded.

"I think the better question is WHERE they ended up last night. Must  
have fucked through the whole town." Walter's words cut through  
Stiles' thoughts as he blurred into the room from his cozy little  
apartment downstairs.

"Language." Derek muttered absentmindedly.

"None of us are underage here." The vampire defended.

"Except maybe me and Liam?" Mason chipped in, speaking around a  
mouthful of chicken.

"Yeah we really should have a kid section here." The vampire teased.

"Aren't you seventeen too?" That was Cora, surprisingly.

"Plus one year. I only look seventeen." There was no way anyone could  
have sounded any more like someone with his head literally in the  
clouds.

"Anyway, I'd really rather not imagine Scott having sex. With anyone.  
It's like walking in on your father. . . Yeah I'm gonna cut that train  
of thought." Liam mumbled more to himself then to the rest of them.

"Well you have two daddies now." Stiles teased.

"Don't remind me."

"Me neither." Derek added.

"I just love all the gayness!" Mason exclaimed happily.

"You. Are and idiot." Derek admonished in a tone that was supposed to  
be offensive.

"Oh-"

"Don't pay attention to him. Don't take offense, is what I mean. With  
Derek, Idiot means flipping love of my life." Stiles chuckled because  
oh yes, he has definitely been on the receiving end of those words for  
more times that was normal and here he was, banging away. Okay wrong  
image.

"Aw you love me?" Mason all but swooned.

Derek's only response was a low growl.

 

*************************************************************************************************29**************************************************************************************************

 

Thursday, 29th August, 2013.

"I shouldn't even ask what you're doing here but thankfully, you  
didn't bring any tools." Kira quipped lazily when she answered the  
door to see Malia standing on her doorstep.

"It's too late to try building again." The coyote replied easily, a  
slow grin stretching across her face.

"Yeah and my parents are home. By the way, they loved the swing.  
Especially my dad so now they spend most of their nights in it." The  
kitsune supplied, holding the door open for Malia gut the other girl  
shook her head and muttered.

"Then I guess we'll beat them to it tonight."

"You want to-"

"Watch the sunset together? Yes. From the swing in your house. I  
brought treats." She sounded as gleeful as a little girl and Kira's  
rewarding smile was just that. Rewarding.

The kitsune stepped out onto the porch. "I don't eat toffees."

"Who said anything about toffees?" Malia winked, her expression sly.

"Uhm no one." And maybe she felt silly so she grabbed the were coyote’s  
hand and steered her out back to the swing in question. She loved the  
look on Malia's face when she saw the swing. Her parents had taken to  
decorating the thing and had painted it pure white and filled it with  
large white pillows and lights in the trees overhead. She pulled the  
awestruck girl with her onto the swing, leaning back lazily as she  
whispered; "So what did you bring?"

"Chocolate, ice cream and well, toffees." Malia explained as she set  
the basket between them on the swing and Kira immediately started  
munching oh the chocolates while she went for the ice cream because  
she has no tolerance for melted ice cream. It was a few minutes to  
sunset and they had been swinging in companionable silence when she  
said; "Two nights ago, I started feeling weird."

"I know. Me too. I don't know why and my mom has been trying to find  
an explanation to it since." Kira mumbled, her tongue roaming her  
mouth to get rid of chocolate that was stuck in places.

"I know why. Two nights ago, I stayed up all night because I finally  
understood how Lydia felt when she just. . . wanted to scream, you  
know? I couldn't howl but I growled restlessly throughout the night."  
And she was still frowning about that.

"So you woke up in a foul mood and that's why you didn't call me  
yesterday." It wasn't a question but a definite statement.

"Yeah. Sorry." She didn't really sound sorry but Kira just smiled so  
she didn't launch to do damage control.

"No it's okay. It's better than you snapping at be as if that's my fault."

"So I called Stiles last night."

"And?" The kitsune didn't understand why Malia was being so cryptic  
about this and she felt her anxiety levels rising by the second.

"I forgot to tell you when I came. Sometime after you left, Scott  
marked Isaac to be his mate." I was actually that very day but it  
would sound. . . odd to Kira if she had said that.

"Like a forever thing?"

"Yeah like a forever thing. I know the reason why you guys broke up  
was because he had commitment issues and-"

"You thought I'll be sour about it?" She understood why Malia would  
think that. She really did. But now she was just accepting that maybe  
she and Scott didn't work out simply because fate had better ideas for  
Scott and yes, when your mom is Noshiko Yukimura, you believe in fate  
and the alignment of stars and ancestral spirits. Yeah she did.

"Maybe." Malia mumbled, quirking her brows when she heard Kira's soft chuckle.

"Well I'm not."

"Yeah I can tell." Malia was still confused about Kira's reaction to  
the news because she was still convinced there was a part of Kira that  
loved Scott and vice versa. They may not want each other back, but  
there was that residual affection, much similar to the one she had for  
Stiles -or maybe a tad more intense- between the alpha and the  
kitsune.

"I'm just really shocked." Kira muttered after a while, as if to  
answer Malia's thoughts.

"Everyone smelled differently after the marking but when I came here,  
you didn't. It terrified me."

"Because that meant-?"

"Yeah. That you have, consciously or unconsciously, removed yourself  
from the pack."

"But after feeling like shite two nights ago," Kira was starting to  
get the picture.

"Yeah it means you're pack once more and that makes me really happy.  
Whether or not we end up together, I'm glad you'll always be pack."  
Malia grinned at her.

"Mated." Kira mused after a few minutes of silence where the two girls  
just stared overhead at the darkening skies and Mali's heart may have  
jumped. "So while my parents were worried sick, it was all because-"

"Yeah, Scott and Isaac were bumping ugliest." It was her relief that  
directed her choice of words. For a moment, she had feared Kira was  
having a late reaction to the news.

"I hope- wait, bumping uglies?"

"Having sex."

"I hope that doesn't happen every time they have sex and I hope that I  
never hear that phrase again." Kira chuckled.

"What, bumping uglies?"

"Yeah that one."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is. Now shush, it's starting." Kira berated softly as the sun  
began its slow descent over the horizon. Malia pulled the kitsune to  
her side, holding her in her arms as they watched the sunset together.

She dropped a kiss on her head and Kira purred, curling into her side.

"Looks like that seat's been taken." Noshiko whispered to Ken as they  
both stood at the back doorway.

"I was starting to wonder where she skipped off to." The man chuckled,  
pulling his wife with him back into the house. "At least we get the  
house to ourselves."

"What do you want to do?" The older kitsune whispered, turning into  
her husband's arms and wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"This. To start with." He whispered softly but the arm that pulled her  
closer to himself was not soft. His lips, when they met hers, were  
soft and the perfect blend of firm and soft drove her just as wild as  
they had that first time, some twenty three years ago when they had  
kissed.

 

*************************************************************************************************30**************************************************************************************************

 

Friday, 30th August, 2013.

It was easy enough to start. -- The pair had been joking around in bed  
most afternoon then in an attempt to teach Malia that she could  
overpower her if she wished to, Kira had found herself straddling the  
coyote and Malia was responding to it in a way that was so  
intoxicating, she had opened the top drawer and pulled out the fluffy  
red cuffs Malia had bought the other day and bound the coyote to the  
bed with one firm warning; "Whatever you do, don't break out of these  
chains."

Kira kissed her face and neck and paid plenty of attention to her  
breasts, kissing and sucking and stroking and even pinching her  
nipples lightly with her fingers. Malia apparently liked her playing  
with her breasts just as much as she liked playing with hers, even if  
she didn't have nearly the same skill, and she oohed and aahed and  
squirmed in the bed as Kira indulged her.

The kitsune kissed across her stomach and stroked her body with her  
fingertips as far as she could reach. She kissed her mound, and down  
the inside of her thighs to her knees. And then she was there. No  
man's land, quite literally.

Her lips were right there in front of her, glistening with moisture,  
waiting to be kissed, so she did, very softly. A barely perceptible  
tremor shook her body and feeling encouraged, strangely, she kissed  
her there again and breathed deeply, taking in her scent. It hadn't  
changed one bit. Not that she expected it to. It was, simply, sex, and  
Malia, and her own body responded to it with a little moan. She kissed  
around the sides of her pussy, on her outer lips, and then back to the  
inner lips, teasing them apart with her tongue.

The petite brunette licked slowly a few times, bottom to top, and the  
coyote's body shifted a little to push her towards her girlfriend  
-hopefully?-, wanting more. Kira's hands settled firmly on Malia's  
hips and she drove her tongue inside her, more forcefully and quickly.  
Malia cooed and whimpered, squirmed against the binds and moaned as  
Kira's tongue moved in and out of her.

Kira's tongue moved upward, searching for her clit, and when she found  
it, Malia let out a very loud "aaahhhhh" which the kitsune deduced to  
be approval. The kitsune's right hand reached up to pinch and fondle  
Malia's nipples and the coyote's whole body was shaking restlessly and  
all the little moans had blended together into one continuous  
"mmmmmmmmmmm".

Kira brought her free hand from her hip to her opening, right beneath  
her tongue, and slowly put her index finger inside her.  
She gently stroked her from the inside, and that was enough. Her back  
arched, her hips bucked and she pulled away from Kira's tongue as the  
orgasm started to crash over her. She kept her finger inside her  
though and she clenched down on it as she came, not letting go until  
the tremors subsided.

Kira looked up with some pride at her handiwork. Malia's breathing was  
shallow as she recovered, and her body glistened a little with sweat.  
It was always fun manipulating Malia's wonderful body and feeling it  
respond as she willed it.

 

*************************************************************************************************31**************************************************************************************************

 

Saturday, 31st August, 2013.

"Oh come on, I wouldn't call it a bad thing." Malia mumbled sleepily  
at Kira's words. At this point, she was so sleepy she he no idea what  
they were talking about. They had spent their day swimming and then  
walked around window shopping although they had both bought a pair of  
boots each when they decided to head to Malia's apartment around 7pm.  
A few hours after that, they had bathed, enjoyed some shower fun,  
which was just teasing, ordered pizza for dinner and now their  
conversation had eased down to something her sleep-laden brain was  
trying to figure out.

"I never said it was. Just that. . . I mean, you left everyone." Kira  
replied easily, her chin resting on Malia's shoulder as she watched  
the coyote's sleepy expression with mild humor. It was almost midnight  
so there was absolutely nothing wrong with Malia sleeping but the  
coyote was struggling, for some reason, to keep up.

"So did you." She whispered.

"I had a pretty good reason. " Kira mumbled, slightly mellowed by this  
particular conversation.

"Namely me." Blunt as always.

"Malia-"

"Are you going to deny that?" She asked her eyes open now and the  
sleep seemingly gone from them.

"No. Of course not. I left because of me, though. It wasn't all you.  
You were just a catalyst." Kira explained.

"That's a nice way to put it." And she was back to her drowsy tone of voice.

"Oh get out." Kira chuckled. "You know what I mean."

"Maybe." Malia replied on a yawn, shaking her head as if to say no to sleep.

"Go to sleep." Kira urged gently.

"But you're not sleepy."

"I refuse to see your point." The kitsune smiled.

"I just-"

"Thought as much." Kira whispered with a fond smile when she realized  
Malia had drifted off.

 

\-- End of 2nd month--


	3. September 2013 - Starting Over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Kira comes back.

September 2013. - Starting Over.

It had been two very very adventurous weeks, filled with a lot of activities and expecially touring. Malia had searched online for a list of things to do in the summer and she had come up with an insane list of things they should do. As insane as the idea of "checking things off the list" had been in the beginning, she had had so much fun and had never seen Malia in this light. 

Expecially since they spent 99% of the time outdoors and interracting with people. Hell, if she didn't believe the Hale blood to be too strong, she might even say that Malia liked people now but that was just crossing the line.

They had flown kites, messed around in zoos, tried to make someone else's day -which she had won- and done the Longest handstand which Malia had won. They had watched a sunsetseen an outdoor movie, gone bach to the beach to compete in bodyboarding and sandcastle competition.  
They had gone for a bike ride, crab fishing -and caught no crabs, thankfully- 

They had pretended to be the girls in the American Next Top Model house, for a whole day. They'd taken photos, commercials advertizing anything and everything from fruit and wine to shoes and underwear. They'd had a runway show that had ended up in an intense sex session right there on the supposed runway and. . . They had had too much fun in the last two weeks to last her a lifetime. 

Her favorite, of course, was when they had visited the House of Scorpio's to join their lip service games and watching Malia barely hold in her jealousy whenever she had to kiss someone. When they had finally gotten the chance to kiss, by a twist of fate -or more accurately, by a spin of a darn bottle- Malia had quite literally devoured her right there and then, totally disregarding the people present till there was laughter all around them. 

Before she could help it, she picked up the sketchbook and pencil she had kept in the bottom drawer in Malia's bedroom and started sketching the sleeping girl. Malia had crotcheted a purse for her and even though she hadn't asked for anything in return, she wanted to give her something too. 

Her pencil stroked on the sheets, one at a time till she filled the rest of the pages with sketches of Malia, looking tender and soft and serene in a way she never looked when awake. With a sigh, realizing the full realization of what she had just done, she tore one page out of the book, held it in her hand for a while before opening the top drawer and putting it in there, shutting it slowly. 

She sighed deeply, thinking of adding colours to the ones left even as she felt her thoughts cast back to some years back, a particular conversation she had had with Malia.

 

FLÂSHBÃÇK BËĞÎÑS:

"Why don't you ever draw people?" Malia asked, staring at Kira from beneath her lashes. The pair were in Kira's room in their house and the kitsune was sitting with her sketchbook in her lap as her HB pencil stroked on the sheets. Malia lay on her back, eyes previously closed as she had found the sounds from the kitsune's drawing very soothing.

Kira had only broken up with Scott about two weeks ago and the two girls spent more time together now because Stiles was just. . . going through stuff he didn't think Malia would be interested in -something which pissed her off more that she liked to admit- and well, Lydia was helping Parrish. Or falling for him, it would seem. Anybody with a set of eyes would notice how those two eyefuck each other whenever they are in a room together. Hell, they weren't even hiding it anymore but then the good deputy seemed to not have done something about it because of the age difference. Well, not so much the difference as the fact that Lydia was still underage and he may get into a shitload of trouble for getting with an underage person. It gets scarier when you /know/ the law and know what the sanctions will be.

Kira and her were the only girls that wanted to be indoors anyway albeit for different reasons. The kitsune was shy and socially awkward and she was socially awkward and socially intollerant. Basically, she had this intense disdain for people, especially girls.

"When I find the one I think I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, I'll draw them. And then keep drawing them, and no one else. Until then, I'll just stick to clothes and faceless sketches." Kira replied her with a pleased smile. She seemed to really be happy about her answer because even from under her lashes, she noticed that Kira's strokes got gentler and she seemed to be carressing the pencil she held in her hands.

"Did you ever draw Scott?" Malia asked her, curious about the answer because of the intense relationship she had had with Scott. It wasn't the type she was used to. She and Stiles had gotten together the first time, because of a stressful situation and the second time had been because of trust. At least from her side. He was the first person she formed a bond with after she was changed back -if you weren't counting the fact that she had surrendered her /real/ self to Scott first when she acknowledged him as her alpha even in her animal form- and she loved Stiles because of all the times when he had proven her right and the fact that he never made her regret giving herself completely to him.

But Kira and Scott seemed to have /chosen/ to be with each other because they loved each other and not because in a twisted way, they depended on each other or anything like that. She was still learning the human ways and that was something that fascinated her. They were /just/ like animals in that regard.

"I almost did. Honestly, I was ready to draw him. I had my scetchbook and pencils ready and I even took a few strokes but the muse just wasn't there." Kira smiled ruefully, lifting her gaze up from her sketchbook to pay attention to the were coyote. In all honesty, she was a little confused by the seemingly sudden interest Malia was having in this particular subject although she wasn't about to be in the way of her information seeking experience. 

"So you didn't think you would spend the rest of your life with him?" The coyote went on, unaware of the thoughts running through the kitsune's mind.

"No that's not how I interpreted it. Given a chance, I would love nothing more than for Scott to be the one I'm with, for the rest of my life and for me to be the only one for him but that wasn't going to happen and this is not me speaking out of jealousy but Scott's heart will always belong to her. Allison. Or at least a part of it always will. The person Scott needs to be with, is someone who understands that his heart will never truly be theirs. That they'll always share it with her." She wasn't jealous of Allison, not where Scott was concerned anyway. She realized just how stupid that would be and she wouldn't ever use the word 'stupid' to describe herself. She had met Allison before she died, known /why/ and how she had died. She had seen how loyal she had been to Scott and would honestly find a problem with it if Scott didn't feel the way he felt about her now.

She realized that if Allison had not died, perhaps they could all find a way to co-exist and she could be with Scott completely but it was, to Scott, just the mere fact that he didn't have a choice in the matter of whether he would ever go back to Allison, that bothered him. They used to talk a lot in the beginning of their friendship and continued even after Allison's death.

Apparently, he had always thought them to be endgame. That no matter how many times they broke up, they would /somehow/ end up together again. It had been his 'plan'. Their plan. Happily ever after.

"Someone like Lydia." Malia muttered after a while, pulling Kira out of her thoughts with a quirk of her brows. It took a while for her to recall the last words she had said out loud before nodding in agreement.

"That's true. Someone who knew Allison. Someone who loved her. Someone who can relate to that void that she had left and who would make Scott also realize that a part of their heart belongs to her." At least that's what she thought. Which was why even as her inner optimist dreamed of the day Scott would call her and have that 'I've missed you and I want to hold you in my arms forever' talk, the realistic part of her also realized that that day may never happen.

"And Stiles." That she was the one who suggested it, surprised her more than anything but gratefully, Kira was quick to quench that before she could dtart obsessing over it.

"Stiles is not gay. Neither is Scott." The kitsune mumbled with certainty.

"It's Scott and Stiles. Anything is possible, to be honest." However, she wasn't as blown up about the knowledge as she would have previously been.

"That's true. I'm not worried though. If Scott and I get back together, it'll be because both of us are now at a realization and until then we can move forward with this relationship because I love him. And I know he loved me too but he's very sentimental and there's just too many emotions he has to sort out first." She was trying to approach this as scientifically as she could but she wasn't going to be one of those hypocrites who denied what they felt and she would admit that she was upset.

"What if you two don't get back together?" Malia asked.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to wait for the person who would be my scene and muse for the rest of my life." Kira managed with a shrug although she couldn't quite fix the air of nonchalance into the action.

"And I guess I'll be the best friend who stands by you through all the times, and most especially on your wedding day." Malia responded with the air of nonchalance Kira couldn't summon. She didn't know why she said that but Stiles had mentioned something about girls liking comfort and comforting words so she went on the limb with that one.

"You're a dork sometimes, you know? Stiles has really had an effect on you." Kira chuckled.

"You don't say." And that smile on her face was genuine.

 

FLÂSHBÃÇK ËÑDS...

 

"What are you doing up?" Malia drawled sleepily as she turned around in her sleep to see Kira sitting up in bed. For a moment, she thought the kitsune was staring at her but when Kira didn't respond to her question, she started to realize that the smaller girl could have zoned out.

"I woke up. Couldn't sleep." Kira snapped out of her haze just in time to prevent Malia from going into a worried craze about her.

"Is something the matter?" The coyote asked anyway, not convinced somehow.

"No I just got really thoughtful about some stuff and it kept me from going back to sleep but don't worry. You should go back to sleep. It's still too early." Kira explained with a smile, knowing Malia would keep prying if she kept giving vague answers so she went for the truth. Not the whole truth but most of it anyway.

"By too early, you mean morning?" Malia asked, eyebrows raised as he cocked his chin in the direction of the glass windows to reveal bright skies. The sun wasn't high up in the skies but it was definitely morning.

"Oh. Wow I did not even realize that. I just-"

"Kira? Are you sure you're alright?" Apparently, Kira did a poor job of reassuring her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just. . . I need to get home." The kitsune says, literally jumping off the bed as she starts looking around for her clothes.

"Kira." Malia sat up fully in bed, the covers pooled at her waist and a worried and confused look on her face.

"I'm fine. I promise. And no, don't sniff around. Trust me on this." Kira said as she pulled on her tights and long top then leaned onto the bed to press a firm but brief kiss on Malia's lips.

"I do. I trust you." The coyote replied, smiling in spite of her worry.

"That's all that matters." She replied gingerly and skipped out of the room, calling "See you later okay?" over her shoulder and then she was gone, leaving a befuddled Malia behind. 

"Sure." After a while of trying to make sense of what had just happened, Malia gave up, shaking her head and slumped back onto the pillows.

\--Check your bedside drawer-- The text came through about thirty minutes after Kira had left and struck by an intense curiosity, she pulled open the drawer and gasped, pulling the black and white rough sketch of what was obviously her in her sleep only a few moments ago. She understood now why Kira had been so off that morning. If the kitsune thought she remembered that particular conversation -which she did- then it was only natural for her to freak out. 

Gripped with emotions she never thought herself capable of exhibiting, she simply sent Kira a reply that said; --Whatever it takes--

Kira smiled when she read the message and took a seep breath, letting it out slowly. She had all the courage to do what she was going to do next. Tell her parents.

 

 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Excited beyond what could be deemed normal, and surprising herself further, Malia realized that she wanted to tell Peter. Stiles was going to find out next but it still didn't change the fact that when she reached for her phone to call home, Peter was the one she called. It has been a whole day since Kira had told her, in her own way, that she wanted to be with her. The agreement was that it be at the end of summer but who freaking cares? It was only two weeks away anyway.

"Hey. How're you?" Peter answered instantly, concern evident in his tone.

"Brilliant!" Malia exclaimed, the full effect of what Kira had told her the day before, now imprinting in her head.

"Uhm. . . Malia?" If possible, Peter's concern grew. He may not be the father of the century but he was certain about some things about Malia and being cheerful and happy wasn't one of them.

"Yes, what?" And she still wore that smile on her face.

"I was just checking if it was you. What happened to you?" Peter asked cautiously.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, even though she had a fair idea.

"Because you just said the word 'brilliant' as if you mean it." Peter supplied.

"Maybe I do." 

"Oh. Why?"

"Kira and I-"

"She agreed to come back?" Peter cut in excitedly. No, he didn't have much care for the kitsune but he did, for his daughter. Apparently, when your fatherly instincts come back from whatever vacation or comatose they were in before -in his case, thanks to Talia- they come in full swing with the intensity of all the years combined so technically, he cared about Kira because Malia did.

"Not just that. We're back on! In fact, I'm pretty sure she wants to marry me now." Malia exclaimed over the phone.

"Whoa hold up! Aren't you two-" Yeah...

"too young? Yes. And I don't mean /now/, I mean, sometime in the future. I think she has forgivven me and has decided that she wants me for a very long time." Malia explained.

"I'm so happy for you. Wait till I tell the others." And he was. Peter had only left Derek in the sitting room. They had been hauling furniture into the storeroom upstairs because apparently, Lian and Cora had had a playful scuffle in the middle of the shop and broken a few -six, to be precise- chairs so they had to buy new ones and buy couches for the booths. 

"Derek is probably going to scoff." Malia sombered up slightly, remembering the months that led to her leaving Beacon Hills and the obvious disdain Derek had had for her.

"It takes him longer to love people especially people who are hard to love like you. And those who are easy to love like Stiles. And those who are just right there like Scott. Basically, he has a hard time loving people." Peter felt the need to explain.

"Yeah I get your point." And she did.

"Do you?"

"I do."

"Maybe you two will talk when you get back." And Peter couldn't have sounded more hopeful.

"Yeah maybe we will."

"Peter, who're you talking to? I need you out here." Derek called from the background.

"Malia's on the phone. It seems she and Kira will be coming back soon." Peter called back to Derek.

"Oh good." The sour wolf replied.

"It is." Peter agreed before turning his attention to Malia again. "Hey, remember what I said, okay?"

"Yeah I will. See you soon." She says and hung up. She was going to surprise Kia with dinner later so she intended to get a head start on the cooking.

 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

It has been another week and Mason dreaded having to go back to school. Usually, he was a school lover but after the seniors graduated, the school just didn't feel the same. No it didn't.

"Where do you wanna go to the most? Like your dream country, place or well, anywhere you want to go." Walter asked breezily as he entered Mason's room through the window and was perched lightly on the frame. It wasn't an unusual thing for him to do that since he had been doing that for two weeks now. Everytime he got out from ground, he roamed around for a while, did a few "superman saves" here and there, and then had fun disturbing Mason's sleep.

"Why the sudden interest?" The ebony skinned boy sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. At this point, he was used to the intrusion of his privacy and sometimes wondered why he even bothered going to sleep sometimes. In any case, he was turning disturbingly nocturnal -Liam's words, not his- and yes he agreed completely. Thanks to Walter, he was staying up through the night and going to sleep during the day as if he was the one with the glorious zooming power. It was a friday night and he really didn't want to ask himself how he could have possibly thought that today was different. 

"Well, the interest is definitely not sudden but I'm just curious." Walter replied unapologetically as he blurred into the room so that in the next instant, he was lying horizontally across the foot of the bed, head propped on his palm as he regarded Mason in a manner that said he really wanted an answer to his previous question. 

"What if I said Paris?" Mason replied, shuffling on the bed as he pulled swung his legs to the side in an attempt to get off the bed. Or do anything, for that matter.

Walter looked at the boy. He watched him get to his feet patiently, contemplating what he had thought about on his way over, one more time and in one sudden motion, he was in Mason's space, an arm wrapped around his midsection to pull the boy to his side. He looked at his awestruck face and winked at him before whispering; "Then in that case, I'll say hold on, and if possible, shut your eyes.

"Wait why- oh shit!" Mason's words were cut short the instant he realized what was happening and shut his eyes, his arm gripping Walter firmly in absolute terror. It was barely 5 minutes later when he heard Walter talking again.

"You okay?" He asked, stepping away from the boy although he kept his hold on him.

"What do you fucking think?" Mason exclaimed. "A little warning would have- oh my god this is gorgeous." His rant was cut short when he realized exactly where they were. No, he had never been there before but the view from where he stood was pretty hard to even try to ignore. Paris. And on the very top of the Eiffel tower too. Instinctively, hoth of his hands grabbed Walter's arms.

"I know right?" The vampire replied with an amused chuckle, slowly pulling Mason down with him till they were both seated on the ledge, facing eachother because apparently, Mason had it in him to have a death grip.

"Have you ever been here?" The human asked lightly once he was settled.

"No I haven't."

"If I had your gift, I'd do a lot of touring." He says, finding himself easing up by the minute even though he still kept that firm grip on the other boy. 

"And then? I mean, if you visit everywhere worth visiting, after a few months, or days even, you'll have nowhere special to go."

"So what, you're holding out?" He didn't think /he/ would have that strength. No fucking way.

"Yeah. I've not been anywhere with my powers except when I was just going through the motions, y'know?" Walter replied with a shrug.

"Back when you were-"

"killing people? Yes." He chipped in bluntly.

"That's not what I was going to say." And a part of Mason felt offended for the way Walter said those words.

"But it's the truth. Back then, all I thought about, was survival. No family, no friends and my maker just left after he had made me accidentally during sex." He spat out, words and voice so full of scorn.

"It just takes a bite?" Mason asked curiously. They have had this conversation before, he was sure but he was also more than sure that he had been half asleep during it, because he only remembered bits of it.

"No. It takes almost dying, being fed the blood, and then being burried alive with your maker. Or at least as alive as you are at that moment. I didn't feel it when I was burried because I was by that time long gone but at least the bastard stayed long enough to dig me out and put me in bed."

"I'm sorry." He felt he had to, although knowing Walter, he didn't really need it.

"It doesn't matter." Yep.

"Yes it does." He argued half heartedly, knowing the vampire may also keep arguing that out.

"It did. For a while but these days, I'm learning to look on the bright side." Walter reasoned instead, finding it odd now that he was putting words to his feelings.

"Like what?"

"Like Beacon Hills, the pack, friends. . ." His smile was brief but genuine. He never thought having this many friends was possible. Not ever. Not to him, anyway.

"Beacon Hills is not always so peaceful, you know." Mason uttered, casting his gaze towards the scenery around them.

"So I hear from Scott but I'm going to tell you what I told him. It's worth it. More than anything I've ever had or known in my life. The pack is worth it." He was apparently a lucky bastard -Derek's words- because ever since he's been in the town, there has been no attacks of any kind from any supernatural creature, hunter or in the last case, frigging doctors!

"Are you afraid then? Of coffins, is what I meant? Are you afraid of coffins? Is that why you prefer the freezer?" Mason steered the conversation to one he had always wanted to know. From what he read on vampires, the coffins seem to be the traditional sleeping place. Like a mockery of sorts to the whole institution of death.

"I prefer cold places. Even back when I was human, I recall loving those winters where we get snowed in, the most. Don't you like cold things?" Walter grinned lopsidedly when he saw the creeped out look on Mason's face even before he asked that question.

"Well, drinks. And god yes, Ice cream but on my body or like. . . while I want to sleep? No." He liked winter too but definitely not the ones where every water in his house gets frozen after 20 minutes of just sitting there and you had to heat water before you can drink it unless you want it in large cup-shaped and bottle-shaped sizes.

"What of when you get hurt?" Walter dared.

"That can be relieving." Because face it, an ice pack on a bruised joint is like floating on clouds.

"Isaac-"

"Yeah he can't hide his dislike of your sleep preferences, can he?" Mason responded, knowing eactly what Walter had been about to say.

"No. I just sometimes get so confused like he's nice about all else but when it comes to-"

"His father abused him." He supplied simply.

"What?!"

"At least that's what I heard from Liam. Scott told him. Everyone pretty much knows but they don't talk about it much." He explained further, not entirely comfortable about being the one to tell Walter but also enjoying the privacy out here. No werewolves with superhearing to "accidentally" hear him.

"Sexually?" The look on his face told it all.

"Oh hell no. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally and basically in any way he can, except sexually. He used to beat him black and blue for /years/, only god knows how many. He also locked him up in a freezer." Mason recounted.

"That's inhuman." The vampire whispered.

"I heard the old man was. Kinda ruined Isaac for life, y'know? I don't think he'll ever stop being claustrophobic." And it seems he has forgotten exactly where he was sitting because he didn't feel that tense anymore. No, he wasn't afraid of heights. He was afraid of /falling/ to his death. Two things. 

"So that's why-"

"He grips at anyone who is near enough to him, when the lights, for some reason, go off? I'm guessing so." Mason nodded.

"That's terrifying." The vampire really couldn't wrap his head around it. "Isn't Scott like terrified that one day, it would be his neck?"

"I don't think he is. He does know how to force Isaac out of it when it happens."

"It's kind of intense to watch."

"I know."

"What, you're yearning for a relationship with someone?" Walter asked because of the dreamy way Mason said that.

"Maybe. I've not been on a date in more than a year." He did not sound apologetic. Not even remotely.

"Why not?"

"I really don't know." The human shrugged.

"Did you like him?"

Mason's eyes went wide at Walter's words then sighing, he mumbled; "A lot." while nodding to support his point. They seem to have decided on who /that/ person was, already.

"You're witholding information!" The vampire exclaimed in a typical Stiles fashion. "Why aren't you two still together? Was he a jerk? Did he move out of town?"

"Oh no. No he was nice, and tall -really tall-, affectionate and well, he laughed at my jokes." Mason answered quickly.

"Because /that's/ important." The sarcasm, mixed with that distinct British accent was stinging.

"It is. Very necessary."

"What was his name?" Walter asked with a playful roll of his eyes.

"Brett. Brett Talbot." He resisted the impulse to sigh dreamily. "He was just- well, he was a werewolf, great body and over all physique, a smile that had the power to kill, and you need to meet him to understand what I'm saying."

"Right."

"What?" Mason asked, snapping out of his own thoughts.

"Nothing. I'm just . . . wondering." Walter mumbled, a little absentminded.

"About?"

"Do you still like him?"

"A part of me still does. He was kind of my first." The boy mumbled and he was thankful for his skin's ability to hide how flustered he was when he heard himself saying that.

"First sex ex-"

"Whoa no. No. I meant, the first guy I ever felt that way about even though we were never excusive. It was a few dates, stolen kisses and just. . . talking a lot. I think he stopped trying because he thought I didn't want to be with him." Mason explained quickly. No of course he and Brett hadn't had sex but he had fantasized about it so many times now that it felt real.

"Didn't you?"

"Back then, I don't know. But I know if he had asked, I would have agreed to anything." This time, he couldn't stop himself from sighing dreamily.

"If he was a vampire, I'd say he glamoured you." Walter responded, staring at how Mason had just tilted his body towards the edge, without even seeming to notice.

"Glamoured?" The abony-skinned boy asked with a furrow of his brows.

"Compel. It's this thing we vampires can do to just about anyone to make them do what we want." Walter summarized.

"Really? Can you do it to me now?" And sometimes Mason terrified himself with his natural eagerness. Sitting god-knows-how-many-feet-high up in the sky, he was quite literally giving the other boy all the power over him. What if he asked him to jump?!

"Your eagerness sometimes creeps me out. Like the last time you had asked me to feed on you." Walter spoke exactly what Mason had been thinking.

"It's not like you're going to tell me to jump off the tower so- are you?" He asked.

"What, and spend the rest of my very long life looking over my shoulder for Liam? A very angry Liam? No thank you. Not to mention the rest of the pack will be on me in seconds." And the fact that he cared about Mason too much to do that. In any case, as a vampire, won't it be more productive to drain the boy dry than to tell him to jump to his death?

"So then, take a leap of faith. Don't be scared." Something about the words felt wrong.

"I'm not." Walter replied then for a brief moment, he stared at Mason, contemplating his next words carefully. Seeming to have decided on his request, he fixed his eyes sternly on Mason's, face close enough for the bou to hear him whisper; "Kiss me."

He felt it. The pull and the sudden desire that flooded his veins, wanting him to do exactly anything Walter wanted and in that moment, it was a kiss. He leaned forward, only to have Walter stop him by a firm frip on both his shoulders. "What now?"

"I would like to kiss you, yes. But not under my spell." The vampire explained with a small smile.

"Telling me to not kiss you may also be a spell." Mason reasoned.

"Maybe some other day."

"Or maybe tell me to kiss you if I've been dying to kiss you since that night in the tent." He whispered, feeling such a heavy burden lifted off of him at the subject.

"How can you talk about Brett like that only minutes ago and then tell me something like that?" Walter asked, incredulous.

"And how can you treat me as if nothing happened between us when we had wanked each other off that night?" The mood had changed and it wasn't necessarily pleasant.

"I didn't know what to say. And you seemed . . Distant." Walter explained.

"Because I was thinking, you asswipe. I wanted to decide if I wanted to do that again with you and also to decide what to do if you blame me for it." Mason snapped.

"I never did."

"Yeah but you never said anything so pardon me if the thought crossed my mind a few times."

"Mason-"

"I think I wanna go home now." He cut in. He wasn't dramatic but he felt quite petulent in that moment. If only he wasn't in another country -and continent, for that matter- illegally. 

"Not before-"

"Before wha- mmmm..." His question was cut short when he felt Walter's mouth on his, firm and new and exhilariatingly exciting. It was their first kiss and it rocked him off his axis. He was too lightheaded even several minutes after the kiss, clinging onto the vampire and not noticing anything around them till he was standing, once more, in his room.

"I'm sorry." Walter mumbled, stepping back from their embrace.

"For what?" Mason moved to his bed, pulling the sheets back and sitting in bed.

"Everything." The vampire muttered with a rueful smile. "Goodnight, Mace." And then he was out.

"Yeah." The watch said it was almost midnight so technically, he had spent the last two minutes in France.

His stomach was too unsettled he couldn't sleep for hours!

 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Malia had returned to Beacon Hills on the 28th of september and had spent the whole of that saturday sleeping from the exhaustion. Her father -Mr. Tate- had made her soup in fear of her being ill but she had assured him that she was quite well. The sleep helped her to cut down the hours she was going to have to wait for Kira to join her. 

The kitsune was to be back on monday and even though they had parted with that plan, she feared that this could not happen and well, Kira may decide that Beacon Hills was just too much for her so she'll ditch her at the last minute. 

She spent sunday with the pack at the loft, sharing and swapping pictures of the summer while Stiles planned a little "last day of summer cum Welcome back home, Kira" party. 

Even though she knew Kira was touching down late morning, she was at the airport at 8am, waiting. 

Malia met her at the airport, the moment they touched, flames leaped between them. With a mumbled excuse to the Yukimura's about "showing Kira something" , she pulled the kitsune into the ladies room and into a stall, not caring that other women were stopping to stare, not noticing the glares and hushed whispers. 

Kira trembled as Malia’s hands seemed to be everywhere at once, she was pinned up against the cold tile, dress up around her waist as Malia’s mouth plundered her own. The coyote whimpered at Kira’s taste, the feel of her lush skin under her fingers, she stroked her plump breasts through the thin fabric of her summer dress, her cunt growing slicker with each touch, with each moan from her mouth. 

The kitsune cried out as Malia’s fingers slipped between her thighs, pulled her panties to the side and began to stroke her. She was so wet and hot, and she moved against the other's fingers as not two but three slid deep inside her. 

Malia grabbed Kira’s hand and directed it to her own fiery pussy, she bit the girl’s lip so that her mouth would open wider and she took the hint and cried out as Malia’s tongue began to assault her mouth. 

Kira’s finger delved deep into her lover’s pussy, the feel of her aroused womanhood making her breathing shallow, the taste of her tongue caused her back to arch. The tile against her bare ass was still cool, adding to the sensation. “Come for me, Kira,” Malia growled in Kira’s ear, coaxing her orgasm out of her. 

She shuddered and then came; she threw her head back, hitting the tile as her orgasm rushed through her. She gripped her girlfiend’s hair with her free hand, “God Malia!” she hissed, bucking against the other’s fingers as her own fingers thrust fast inside Malia. 

Malia soon followed, she grabbed the girl’s hips shoving her into the wall as she collapsed on her full figure, her body writhing as she cried Kira’s name, her body  
clenching around the girl’s fingers. 

As they calmed down and their breathing returned to normal they noticed how silent the bathroom was. Kira blushed, pulling down her dress.

She has done some weird stuff this summer but this was certainly on another level of crazy. Malia helped her right the dress she was wearing and she helped Malia pull up her ripped jeans shorts which had come off at some point in their frantic sexcapede. "I missed you so much." Malia whispered, calm now as her palms held Kira's waist, her forehead leaning against the kitsune's.

Kira's hands came up to cup the coyote's face, slender fingers framing her beautiful face as she pulled up onto her toes to kiss her deeply. "I couldn't wait one more day. I needed to see you. And the rest of the pack."

"Was it worth it?" Malia teased.

"Absolutely."

"Come on, the guys are waiting at the loft." The werecoyote says as she pushed the stall door open and held it for Kira to step through, grabbing her hand as they walked through the airport to the car she had come in.

 

THE END.


End file.
